Way Out West
by shewritesforher
Summary: Naomi 'Doc' Campbell is a doctor in a town set along the trail that heads out west. Doc meets the Fitches as they stop in the town for medical help. A little bit of Freddie, some JJ, a possible Cook sighting, Katie and Effy, and most of all Naomi & Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set in the Wild West during the Gold Rush days in the USA. Naomi 'Doc' Campbell is a doctor in a town set along the trail that heads out west. Doc Campbell meets the Fitches as they stop in the town for medical help. Next thing Doc knows, she has house guests for a week, extra help to fix up her ranch, and a pair of beautiful deep brown eyes to get lost in. A little bit of Freddie, some JJ, maybe a Cook sighting, more Katie and Effy, and all the Naomi and Emily to keep the story worth writing for. Hope you like it. Most everything is made up... not a history buff by any means. Just tried to write so it was worth reading. PS... this is my first, so all the help I can get from y'all would be much obliged.**

**Chapter 1 – Doc Campbell Meet the Fitches**

Everyone in town considers Doc Campbell to be the best Doctor in the West. She has performed miracles on a numerous town folk, who all seem to have a special ability in getting themselves in sticky situations, often. Never had she thought that this would be her life. Here out West, in the little town of Bristol Springs, Montana, Naomi 'Doc' Campbell has her own spread on the outskirts of town, her own doctor's office in town, and all the patients she will ever need in order to satisfy that desire in her to help others.

Growing up in the high society of Boston, Massachusetts, Naomi's dream was always to grow up and make a difference. She hated seeing her own mother bow to her father's expectations of how a lady should act in society. While Naomi's mother lived up to the expectations as a wife and mother, she secretly fed Naomi ideas of being bigger than what this society had to offer in this world. Yeah, sure, Naomi had to do as her father said, but if her mother only ever did one thing for her, it's that she demanded that her daughter attend the finest schools Boston had to offer, and not just until she was of age. Naomi was brilliant. She finished regular school two years ahead of anyone else her age. She then attended a women's College, where she took kindly to studying in Medicine. After completing all the work available at the women's College in just a year and a half, Naomi set her sights on a Medical School in Pennsylvania, specially designated for women to become doctors. After two years at that school, Naomi graduated the top of her class. From that moment on, it was all about helping those in need, making a difference. Never had she thought she would be heading in the opposite direction of where her family was.

After graduating, Naomi's father had set up a job for her out West. He was a bit taken back by her desire to do what is considered man's work that he thought it best that she be away from the family so as not to bring any shame upon them for going against what society deemed appropriate. Her father knew a newspaperman out in a little town along the trail that took every adventurer out west to Gold Country. He greatly accepted the offer for a doctor for the town. The nearest medical care was a two-day's ride away. A doctor in those parts will save a lot of people from certain doom.

Naomi set out heading West and came upon the little town in Montana, where she promptly set up shop and began making a name for her self. It's been three years now, and although life is what she wanted now, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Naomi had a good life - work, food, a home, and everyone in town called her friend. Out here, with it being already difficult just to make it from sun up to sun down, nobody really looked twice at someone's personal business. That was one thing she savored. Naomi always knew she wasn't like the other high society girls in Boston. She never cared for the young men who always tried to get her attention. She had been courted once or twice while in school, but she always found a way to end it without cause for alarm by her parents. It was safe to say she didn't much care for the opposite sex.

Out here, what, or who, she preferred didn't seem to matter. Nobody questioned it as long as it didn't upset their own lives. The fact that she didn't have a man by her side, or that she had turned down some of the most available suitors the town had to offer, didn't seem to matter. It helped that she provided the town with medical care, so what may have been questionable about any other ordinary woman, just didn't matter when Doc Campbell was saving your life from the bullet that was just shot through you. It left Naomi with a lot more freedom then she would ever had thought.

It is late August in the middle of the night when she heard of a Gold-hungry family coming into town with a sick child. Doc Campbell thought nothing of it, but rather to get him well and the family on their way. Over the past three years, with the Gold Rush out West, many folks have passed through their town for nothing more than a hot meal and a day's rest. She didn't care herself for the crazy 'get rich striking gold' mentality. Maybe it was because she already had plenty of wealth to her name, but mostly she had just seen to much greed in folks that caused even the most honest people to lie, cheat and steal. So when the Harkin's boy showed up a little after mid-night telling the Doc she had a sick boy waiting for her at her office, she was up and out the door within minutes, riding into town on little sleep. A child sick always made her move faster. She only lived about an hours ride outside of town at an easy pace. Riding fast she easily made it to her office door in a little over 30 minutes time.

When she arrived, she was met with a frantic mother cuddling a figure in her arms no bigger than an 8 year-old child. The father, Mr. Rob Fitch was his name, came running up to the door from the direction of the town's hotel. Mr. Fitch stopped abruptly at the sight of Doc Campbell. His face said it all. His face contorted into a curious look toward the Doc, first trying to figure out if the Doc was a feminine Male or a masculine Female, then once he clearly went with his second choice, whether this was actually the Doc.

"Doc Campbell," Naomi said with the tip of her hat. "You must be the boy's father," Naomi stuck her hand out toward Mr. Fitch.

"Yes, I'm Robert Fitch, this is my wife, Jenna, and this is my boy, James." Mr. Fitch ignored Doc Campbell's hand and shuffled over to his wife and boy.

"What's seems to be the problem?"

"We were out on the trail when James 'ere got sick, started uncontrollably coughin' and then started vomiting. Trail Boss kicked us off the caravan for fear of him infecting others. We've been walking 'bout two days now, when we stumbled on a ranch outside of town. They said you was the best."

Mr. Fitch mumbled the last part almost in disbelief that the rancher outside of town would be talking about this woman standing before him. He sized her up the minute he saw her. She was a bit taller than his girls, bright blonde hair sticking out from underneath her hat, wearing men's trousers and a button up shirt, she had a six shooter strapped to her side, and from the looks of it, he didn't question that she knew how to use it. But she was quite thin and had a simple beauty to her. He expected a strapping young male doctor, to say the least. Mr. Fitch didn't even know woman could practice medicine. He was unsure of her abilities, but didn't really have a choice to question it as his boy, James, started another one of his coughing fits, which undoubtedly ended in him vomiting, or rather dry heaving, as he hadn't had much to eat in the last two days.

Doc Campbell stepped up to the boy and sat him straight up. She grabbed her stethoscope and listened to his lungs. She decided the best thing she could do for him right now was to take away some of the pain with some medication, keep his lungs as open as possible, and get the boy some rest. She couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary, but knew that she wanted to do a full examination in the morning after the boy had some rest. She put him in her examination room with a blanket and a few pillows to make him as comfortable as possible. When he was sleeping contently, she exited the room and turned toward Mr. and Mrs. Fitch.

"Best I can do for now. If you folks want to head over to the hotel an' get some rest, I can stay here with him tonight. He should sleep for the rest of the night without any hindrance."

Mrs. Fitch jumped up with tears in her eyes, " I won't leave my baby."

"You're more than welcome to stay. I have a comfortable chair in there that you will be able to catch some shuteye on. There are more blankets in the cupboard for ya." Doc Campbell leaned up against her desk waiting for Mr. Fitch to respond with his intentions.

Mr. Fitch just nodded and watched his wife traipse into the other room. Once the door was closed behind her, he leaned a little closer to Doc and asked, "Does he have a chance?"

"Sir, I don't want to get your hopes up, but from what little I examined from him, I think a few days rest and good food will help him beat whatever it is he's got. He seems to be just coughing, which leads to his body vomiting only because he is coughing so hard. Nothing more."

Mr. Fitch steps back, looks up as if looking up to the nights sky, blows out a ragged breath, and looks back straight into Doc's piercing blue eyes, "You save my boy, I owe you big."

"Sir, you owe me nothing more than a thanks and we'll call it even. It really seems to be nothing."

"Well if we got to be here in town for a few days, is there anything I can do for you. I'm pretty handy with my hands, can fix most anything."

Doc Campbell sat back and thought, she does have some fences that need mending out on her ranch. Plus it would be a lot easier to finish of the corrals with an extra hand. She has plenty of room in her house for them to stay as she keeps an eye on little James.

"Tell you what Mr. Fitch."

"Yes."

"I could use a little help out on my ranch. I have plenty of room for you and your family to stay, plus I can keep a better eye on James' cough. What do you say? I watch over your boy in exchange for a little fence mending?"

Mr. Fitch's face grew wide, with a hefty grin he stuck out his hand, "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Meet Bristol Springs, MT**

Mrs. Fitch stayed with her son all night and into the morning. Mr. Fitch went back to the hotel to get some rest and to settle the bill in the morning with the manager. Doc took this opportunity to go visit the one and only, Miss Effy Stonem.

Elizabeth Stonem was the only other woman in town that seemed to receive the same type of respect and treatment as any other man in town. Miss Stonem was owner of the Roundview Saloon. Miss Effy, as most everybody called her, was a mysterious woman. No one is exactly sure how she came to be owner, but nonetheless she has been in charge for nearly 6 years now. She runs a tight ship, with JJ, her always talking barkeep, she takes no nonsense from anyone, makes sure that the drinks keep flowing, cards keep playing, and her ladies of the night are treated best in the territory. Yep, that's right, Miss Effy is also the head madam at Roundview Saloon. Although she doesn't need to, she keeps a few upper class clients for herself, but only per their request. She takes good care of her girls, making sure they are fed, clean and with shelter. And since Doc Campbell set foot in town three years ago, her girls have had steady checkups to make sure they are free from any illness, disease, or pregnancy. Although Miss Effy has always offered more, Doc never has taken anything more than a good conversation and a kiss or two in exchange for her services.

Doc stepped up to the flapping doors of the Roundview and pushed her way through. Instantly hit with smoke and a foul mix of smells ranging from sweaty cowboys, tobacco, and alcohol, Doc headed straight to the end of the bar to her usual spot. On any given night, if a lady walked into this room, she would be mistaken for one of the ladies of the night and definitely draw all the attention from the men. As for Doc, she is just another one of the cowboys, easily slipping in and out without a fuss. Except for always catching the eye of Miss Effy. Doc seams to have a magnet on her somewhere and the moment she steps through the door, Miss Effy's eyes instantly meet hers. Just as Doc Campbell pulls up to the bar, Miss Effy slides right up next to her.

"JJ, Two glasses! Whisky!" Doc Campbell cocked her head to her left only to catch the sweet, yet mysterious smirk from the one and only, Miss Effy.

"Hey there Boston. Thought maybe you left here and went back East seeing as how I haven't seen you in near a week." Miss Effy very rarely referred to Doc Campbell as Doc, or Naomi, or anything resembling her name, really. Since the day Doc set foot in this town, Miss Effy has always called her Boston, a little pet name of sorts.

"Just busy with the families outside of town. The Prescott's just had another girl. That makes 4. Poor Mr. Prescott, he's been waiting for a son for years now. Think he'll test his luck and try again?"

Miss Effy lets out a small giggle as she takes her glass, raises it to toast the birth of the fourth Prescott girl, and down the hatch the liquid goes. Doc stares for a second then follows suit.

Miss Effy entertains Doc for a while, exchanging glances, not really saying much, but saying so much more than words. Doc was beginning to wonder about what would it mean to take Miss Effy up on her offer. Doc knew something was missing out of her life, maybe Miss Effy held the key. Before she could go any further in her thoughts, Miss Effy excused herself, walked to the other end of the bar, spoke quietly with JJ, both looking up to the second floor, then once more glancing back toward Doc, blew a kiss and disappeared upstairs. JJ meandered on down to her part of the bar and quickly stated that Miss Effy has some business to take care of, but for her to stay and enjoy more drinks from the bar on the house.

With that explanation, she nodded, slung her last drink down, and exited the saloon. The night was now beginning to show signs of daylight. Doc went back to the office, sat down on the porch chair, stretched her legs out, tipped her hat forward to cover her eyes, and then fell asleep. The night was at least warm enough that her clothes blocked any little nip the night air might hold.

Daylight broke just after 6 a.m. Doc sat still in the chair outside her office with her mouth hanging open and just the slightest bit of drool hanging down from the corner of her mouth. Quiet little snores came out just loud enough to turn a passer by's head. At about 10 minutes before 7 a.m., Freddie Mclair was getting ready to open shop next door to the Doc's office. He had come in through the back entrance, so when he unlocked his front door to his store and stepped out to take a good look at the streets on this fine summer morning, he was a bit surprised to see the Doc passed out on one of her front porch chairs. He instantly heard one of Doc's little snores and proceeded to immediately walk up to the Doc and shake her awake. Doc Campbell jumped a record sitting high jump from being startled out of unconsciousness. Her hat knocked off to the ground, Doc could easily spot her offender. Freddie was doubled over laughing leaning up against a post. With quickness only seen from a cheetah, Doc Campbell flipped Freddie down to the ground and had her boot on his chest, holding him down.

"Who's laughing now?" Doc Campbell raised the back of her hand to her lips, brushed the spot of drool away while continuing to stare Freddie in the eye. After about 10 seconds, both Doc and Freddie were in stitches about the whole incident. Freddie still laughing at Doc's reaction while Doc Campbell laughed at how easily she had Freddie down to the ground with a look of pure fright.

After they had their laughs, Freddie brushed off the dirt and was heading back into his store. Freddie Mclair was the town tailor. Everyone in town was dressed with his threads. He was good at making people look good. All the men in town came to him for clothes. He was fair priced and quick at getting the job done. Some ladies had their clothes made by him, but most just didn't trust a man's eye for women's clothing. Doc Campbell was a customer of his once a year. Every year she got new clothes to last her through the following year. The time was coming for her annual appointment. She made a mental note to stop in and see him next week.

Since the sun had already begun to rise, Doc decided there was no use in trying to catch a few more minutes of rest. She headed out toward the hotel to get a bite to eat before she would check on the Fitch boy and then trek it out to her place with the family in tow. The hotel was the only decent place to get a meal in these parts if you wanted to satisfy your hunger, always a hearty meal and at a good price, too. As she hopped on up to the board sidewalk out in front of the hotel, she noticed a wagon out front with two of the most beautiful young ladies ever to grace these parts. They looked absolutely identical in physical features from a distance but slightly off by a smidge when closer up. One lady had bright red hair while the other had a slightly darker shade of red. The bright red head had more of an oval face while the other had a more round face. Where one would smile a beautiful wide smile the other seemed to curtly smirk. Although these ladies were quite similar, Doc couldn't help but be drawn to the bright red head. She appeared shy a first glance, the other lady clearly running the show, if you will. The both sat there appearing to be waiting for someone. Of course ladies in these parts don't go around town without a male counterpart. Doc must have been staring because the darker red head blurted out "Excuse Me!" to get her attention.

"Wha-What? I'm sorry!" Doc took a step back as the mumbled words came out of her mouth.

"You damn right you're sorry! I'm not about to have some scrawny little cowboy gawking at me at this time of the morning. Are you even old enough to fire that gun, Son?" Miss Katie Fitch, the elder of the Fitch twin girls, had a mouth on her that would put any working cowboy to shame in any part of this country. Clearly she hadn't had a good enough look at the Doc to notice that she wasn't a he and that she was older in age compared to them, but not by much.

Doc stepped closer to the wagon, revealing her self to the ladies.

"Oh fucking hell!" Katie could not believe the travesty that was before her eyes. Her jaw dropped and remained in a state of staring as she could not believe her eyes.

While the Doc heard Katie's exclamation, her blue eyes were only fixed with the beautiful deep brown eyes of the other twin. Seeing nothing but pure admiration in the girl's eyes, Doc tipped her hat as if to say Hello, then stepped back toward the door of the Hotel.

Inside the Hotel, Doc strolled through the parlor with a huge grin and only those brown eyes on her mind. She saw Mr. Fitch and headed in his direction.

"Mr. Fitch."

"Oh Hullo Doc. I was just about to head to yer office. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I haven't been in to see him yet, but I will be there shortly. Gonna get a meal in before we head out to my place, would you like to join me?"

"Oh no thanks. The girls and I already ate."

"Girls?" Doc immediately thought of the two out front.

"Yeah, I have two girls as well as my boy. Twin girls actually. They're waiting out front in the wagon. I was able to rent one this morning for the ride out to yer place." Mr. Fitch seemed to beam with pride when speaking of his girls. Every father's pride and joy, and he had two of them to boast about.

A small sheen of sweat seemed to grace the forehead of Doc. All she could think about is how those beautiful brown eyes would be something she would get to stare at for the next week.

Doc quickly inhaled a plate of food so as not to keep the Fitches waiting. After Mr. Fitch left, she managed to order food, eat and be back at her office door within 20 minutes time. She couldn't wait to meet the woman behind those brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Back at the Ranch**

Doc Campbell jumped up onto the board sidewalk in a rush. She flung the door open causing the occupant inside to swing around to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Just need the use of yer mirror, Freddie!" Doc yelled as she quickly took in the sight of herself. She licked her finger and removed the little bit of jelly still left on the side of her mouth from breakfast. "Oy! Right git, aren't ya Campbell?" she mumbled to herself.

"What's with the sudden attention to how you look? Got a hot date?" Freds yelled from the back of the store, a huge smirk appearing on his boyish face.

Just minutes before, Freddie was at the front of his store peering out the window when he noticed a wagon pull up outside Doc's door. He saw two young women, very much similar in appearance, get off the wagon with a man. All three entered Doc's office.

Standing tall, sticking her nose to the air just a bit, and grabbing the front her vest with both hands, almost as if standing at attention, Doc standoffishly states, "Can't a highly talented human being, such as myself, just try to look their best when appearing before new clients? I don't want to give the impression that I don't properly care about what I do. I might be the only doc in town, but no need to make folks doubt my abilities based on my appearance."

"So this has nothing to do with those two lovely ladies, who just happen to be in your office at this very moment?" Freddie couldn't contain his fit of giggles anymore. He had never ever seen Doc Campbell care about how she looked. Even during their annual clothes fitting, it was like fighting to get a 1 year old into a diaper. Never had he thought he would see the day when his full size mirror would be properly used by one Miss Naomi 'Doc' Campbell… this is priceless!

"Sod off!" Doc turned on her heels, one more quick check in the mirror, and with a wink, she was out the door leaving Freds to his giggles.

Ten seconds later, her hand was turning the knob to her own office door. All thoughts ceased to exist. Breathe in, breathe out was all she could manage. She pushed the door open only to be met with a pair of deep brown eyes.

"What in the hell do you want? Are following us? You creepy little half-man half-lady imitation cowboy, I swear if you lay one finger on me I will show you what it truly means to cry like a little baby while sucking your thumb by the time I am finished with you!" In one breath, Katie Fitch, the elder twin by six minutes, took this very opportunity to prove she is no one to mess with. Out here in the West, that is exactly the kind of attitude you need to survive.

"Katie!" The other Fitch daughter screamed as Katie stood, shoulders squared to Doc, showing that she was not backing down from this 'imitation cowboy'.

"Ems, stay behind me. I'll handle this."

Just as Doc Campbell was about to address this dynamic little ball of fire standing right before her, Mr. Fitch burst through the exam room door, striding out into the middle of the waiting area.

"Oh, Doc. I didn't know you had returned." Mr. Fitch said a bit surprised to see Doc Campbell standing there in what looked like a face off between his eldest twin daughter. "James said he feels much better and doesn't seem to have much of the cough he had the morning prior."

Doc took this moment to glance at the Fitch daughters. She couldn't help but smile when she realized that both Katie and Ems' jaw seemed to be gaping as wide as could be. While Katie's face was more in disgust, Ems seemed to be more with a hint of a smile in her beautiful deep brown eyes. The realization that this 'creepy little half-man half-lady imitation cowboy' was the town doctor, and thus being the person she was about to spend a whole week with, sent Katie straight to the floor.

"Katie! Katie!" Shouts from both Mr. Fitch and Ems followed instantly.

Doc told Mr. Fitch to pick her up and put her on the cot next to James in the exam room. Doc said she had probably just fainted and told them all that she would most likely come to in ab-

"What the hell?" Katie mumbled!

As if right on queue, Katie started to speak. Doc Campbell asked Ems to grab a piece of cloth and dampen it a bit with cool water from the bucket and place it on Katie's head. Before Doc was even finished with the request, Ems was next to her putting the cold cloth on Katie's forehead. Ems scent took over Docs senses and she had to close her eyes for a second to gather herself. When she opened them and turned to say thank you, she was met with those eyes once again. And just as before, the twinkle of a smile glowed bright as ever. All she could do was stare.

After a couple minutes and things had seemed to calm down, Mr. Fitch properly introduced the rest of his family.

"These here are my girls." Mr. Fitch said. "This here is Katie, and this is Emily."

Miss Emily.

Miss Emily Fitch.

Doc knew from that moment on, this girl, this Miss Emily Fitch, was something she was never gonna shake. She couldn't tell if it was simply from the way Emily smiled at her, or if maybe, it was something deeper, but she couldn't wait to find out.

After all the commotion settled down, Doc escaped to go load up the back of her wagon with supplies for the ranch. She had to go and rent a wagon as well, since James was going to be lying in the back of the Fitch's wagon to keep up his rest. She needed fence material and some corral material from the General Store. Also, some food since there was going to be more than just her self out there. She could scrounge around for food better than anyone, but she didn't see it right to make the others do as she did, since she was playing host. She remembered back to her childhood and remembered the ways in which her mother would attend to guest at their house. Even though it has been three years out here by her self, she still reverted back to some of her old ways when it meant others were involved.

Once loaded, Doc made her way back to the office. James was comfortable in the back of the wagon with Mrs. Fitch by his side. Katie took up the seat next to her father.

"Doc, you mind if Emily rides with you?" Mr. Fitch asked.

Doc's breath hitched. A whole hours ride out to her place with the beautiful Miss Emily next to her. Close enough to smell her sweet scent. Close enough to hear each and every innocent breath she breathes. Close enough to touch.

"S-, Sure Mr. Fitch, no problem."

Doc could see Emily walking over to the side of her wagon. As if out of habit, Doc placed her hands on Emily's waist and helped hoist her up. Doc couldn't help but gaze at the wonderful backside of this beautiful girl. Emily had turned around just in time to catch the eyes of her helper gazing at her bum.

"Oh!" Emily squeaked. Once on the wagon, Emily had turned immediately to thank the doctor for her help, but couldn't say much else when she saw where the Doc's eyes had been.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry! I don't know what's got into me. That was so very rude. I was just trying to help you up, and then, well you know, and oh bloody hell, I'm locked on like JJ now!" Doc stopped running her mouth and just stood there staring at the ground for a second to gather her self. She chanced a glance up at Emily and saw only a smirk placed upon her sweet face. She knew she was in for a ride.

Doc climbed up into the wagon and took her place next to Emily. She took the reins and sat staring nervously forward until Mr. Fitch said he was ready to go.

Rob Fitch and his wagon followed the Doc out to her place. Along the way, Emily managed to inch her way close enough to Doc so that their knees would bump every now and then. Doc was so fixed on the road ahead she didn't even notice her inching over. To say the least, Doc was a bit scared of whatever this little beauty sitting next to her was making her feel. Doc's stomach kept turning over and over, but in a good way. Some might call it butterflies, but it felt more like a stampede of bulls. It was that strong.

"Oops! Sorry!" Emily's husky voice sounded out over the wheels on the rough road. "I keep bumping you." A shy little smile still fixed to that pretty little face.

"Oh it's quite alright. This road is rough, sometimes you can't help it when there is two people up here riding." Doc nearly jumped outta the wagon at the 'accidental bumping' that she and Emily seemed to be experiencing. She still couldn't bring herself to look at that adorable face that she could feel was staring back toward her. Doc was sure her face had slightly tinted red. Yep, this girl had something about her, something special.

They arrived at Doc's ranch just after lunchtime. Both wagons were pulled up to the house to unload what little baggage the Fitches had and the food that was purchased in town. After getting the littlest Fitch in the house and comfortable, Mrs. Fitch gathered her daughters and began unloading the food and setting off through the house in search of the kitchen. Doc showed them the kitchen and then gave them all a tour of the house once everything was unloaded.

Kitchen, Library, Dinning room and Water Closet are all down stairs. All four bedrooms are upstairs. Doc's room was slightly bigger than the other two, but all had plenty of space with a double bed in each, a bedside table, a desk and a wardrobe closet. Occasionally, the guest rooms would be used for some towns folk who were sick enough to need round the clock care. Doc would bring them to her home and set them up in one of the rooms and attend to them as necessary. The best part of the house, the piece that Doc made sure it had when she went in search of buying her own place, was the wrap around porch. Doc's house faced the West and right beside the door sat a bench that has seen many golden sunsets over those Montana Mountains. This was the best seat in the house. The land was far enough away from town so that all that was audible was nature's own soundtrack. On some of those long days, Doc would always find a way to make it back here to see the last tip of the sun fall behind those mountains. It always made whatever it was that was on her mind, float away, and leave her with a true sense of calm. Doc couldn't ever fathom anything else in her life that could do what those sunsets did for her… Until now.

**Thanks so much for all the kind reviews and story alerts. I've got part of this story already written, but please let me know if you think the story should take a different direction. I know its a pretty slow start for Naomily, but it will come. Since this is my first time writing, I'm not quite sure how to pull off the goodness that is 'Naomily' but I will do my best. Please any tips or criticism is very much welcome! Thanks again! **

**Oh yeah, and I don't own skins!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Fits of Giggles**

Mrs. Fitch, Katie and Emily were in the kitchen acquainting themselves with the kitchen layout and appliances, or lack there of. Doc informed Mrs. Fitch that if there were anything she needed that she did not have, Doc would go into town and purchase it, if possible. It didn't take her long to start making a list of possible items. Doc knew her kitchen wasn't the most up-to-date kitchen in the land, but for Doc's needs it served perfectly. Only problem is there was more than just Doc these days. Even when families of some of her sick patients would be there with their loved ones, Doc would always get reprimanded from the matriarch for her lack of a proper kitchen. Doc thought it was fine, had a stove, a bowl or two to mix things in, a fork and a good knife. Doc even had a couple plates in the cupboard, although anything in the cupboards were probably covered in dust. It was rare that Doc ate at home. Most of the time she was in town or out visiting folks at their ranches, so the Hotel's dinner plate, or a meal at her patient's places, was always her best option.

That evening, after the Fitch women pulled off a miraculous meal out of what little Doc had, Doc sat out in her usual spot on the porch swing. She had leaned her head back a little and closed her eyes. She could hear Mr. Fitch in the Library talking to Mrs. Fitch, discussing what may come for them in the next week or two. She knew that Katie had retired to the upstairs, mentioning something about her needing her 'beauty sleep' to continue to look this good. She knew that James was upstairs as well resting. Doc thought that she had seen Emily follow her sister upstairs, so in her mind, the rest of the evening was hers. She sat out on the swing for what felt like hours watching the sun starting to dip over the mountains in the West. Just as about half the sun had disappeared, Doc heard the screen door shut quietly. She didn't even have to look. She knew that it had to be the younger Fitch twin had stepped outside the house. Doc chanced a glance in her direction. There stood the most beautiful sight in the world. Even on this gorgeous evening, with the sun setting, a thousand beautiful colors streaking through the sky, and the breath-taking, beautifully green mountains all around, Doc couldn't take her eyes off Emily. There she stood facing out toward the mountains watching the sun drop behind a curtain of green. A serene look gently placed across her innocent facial features, arms crossed over her stomach while leaning slightly up against a porch post. She stared off in the distance for a while, Doc wasn't sure Emily even knew that she was present.

"Do you always stare at woman with your mouth hanging open?" The sexiest, huskiest voice ever floated through the air into her ears.

SHIT! Doc cringed at her self for being caught red-handed. She could feel her face turning red. When she chanced opening her eyes, she only saw the most striking brown eyes staring back at her with the ends of her delightfully petite mouth slightly curved upward. Doc smiled and then patted the seat next to her on the bench.

"Thought you called it a night?" Doc asked.

"I was going to, but I could see the sky from the bedroom window and I wanted to see the bigger picture. This is amazing! Heavenly really. This is what I wish to see every night before turning in. I mean it truly is a slice of heaven out here." She rambled a little bit, but she couldn't help her appreciation for what the West had to offer.

"So I take it you were all for heading out West for a bigger piece of the pie?"

"I was all for moving away from city life." She said with a slight hint of annoyance in that husky voice of hers. "I hated the properness of it all. The formal balls, the social circle you just had to be in if you were anybody who was anybody, ugh, and the young men always coming 'round asking for permission to see Katie and myself. Get a clue boys! Maybe we don't want to SEE you! Ugh, well at least one of us didn't." After that rambling, she let out what Doc could only describe as the cutest little huff of air, with her arms falling to her sides as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. In that moment, Emily started to hear the slightest fit of giggles coming from beside her.

"What's so funny?" She moved her arms back across her chest, turning slightly to face the Doc, a hint of frustration ever present on her sweet face.

"Nothing, nothing really. It's just that, well, it is kinda the same thing out here, just on a slightly smaller scale. Most folks out here are from the East, so they brought what they knew from there out here in order to make it feel comfortable for them. We have those same social cirlces, but not so much of the snootiness out here because really nobody wants to be an outcast out here. And as for the formal balls, well it really is just one, takes place after the big town fair. Kinda like more of a celebration for everyone, but at the same time, it's a time where some of the young folk kinda get introduced into society if you will. And as for those 'boys,' well they still do that here, so you're kinda stuck with it. Sorry kid!' Doc saw the instant hurt in Emily's eyes after she called her 'kid'.

"Is that how you see me?" Emily sounded so innocent and wounded, almost as if she were a young child.

"No! No! No! I'm sorry, so sorry. I have a habit of calling a lot of folks kid. I didn't mean it that way. You're a young lady, er, woman. A Beautiful, amazing, takes your breath away with just one look woman. I really didn't mean to insult you. I swear I would never-"

Doc suddenly stopped her word vomit that just seemed to spew out of her mouth with no help from her brain. Emily now sat straight up, mouth slightly open, staring into Doc's ocean blue eyes.

"Shit!" Doc slapped her head down into her hands.

Now it was Emily's turn to surrender to a fit of giggles.

"So is that what you really think of me?" Emily's confidence bounced back tenfold. Without letting the Doc reply to her question, she just stood up, smiled her best seductive smile, winked, and strutted her best strut back to the door and walked inside. She knew she had Doc's full attention and she was not going to waste what little time she was gonna have with this woman. Emily wanted Doc to know what Doc was doing to her by doing it right back. To say Emily was on the same page with how Doc was feeling was an understatement. They were on the same letter of the same word of the same line of the same page. It couldn't be any more perfect.

Doc sat dumbfounded for quite a while before even moving an inch. She just stared straight out to the mountains. Her mouth slightly parted, a million and one thoughts running through her head. Doc knew she definitely felt something for this girl. Couldn't deny how her body responds to even the mere mention of her name. But, she for sure thought that it would pass without any attention, seeing as how she only had to get through one week of being in her presence. Leave it to her mouth to run its own course. Doc couldn't stop the slight turn in the corner of her lips. Emily knows. Now what? Deny it? Go with it? Doc can't do that. Her family is right here with her. Doc can see from just the small amount of time she has spent with this family, they are very much tied to the social forms of East Coast society. This would not go over well. Doc sits for a little while longer, darkness now consuming the night sky. Doc thought back to Emily's reaction. She didn't seem to scare away from the realization. What does that mean? Maybe she just thought it was funny, nothing more, nothing less. Doc knew that whatever it was… it would happen sooner rather than later, seeing as how she only has a week with this girl. And with that, Doc turned in for the night. Nothing was going to be solved today.

**Sorry this one was short… it had a little bit of Naomi and Emily, but I promise more to come. Also a bit of Katie and Effy coming up. Reviews are always welcomed no matter if they are good or not so good! Thanks!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Good Morning **

Today was a new day. Doc was always up bright and early, just before the sun was up was Doc's wake up time. Like clockwork, her body just 'clicked on' and the next thing she knew she was in the kitchen making coffee to start the day. That's how everyday seem to play out since the day she arrived in Bristol Springs. Today was different.

Doc woke up as usual, but when she descended the stairs she heard the sweet whisper of a voice whistling quietly to them selves in the kitchen. As she turned the corner of the entry way into the kitchen, Doc stopped in her tracks, mouth slightly open taking in the scene. The sweetest sight in all of Bristol Springs, the nation even, was standing there making coffee. Her eyes were a little tired and her hair brushed back off her face and pulled back into a clip, but she was still the most beautiful thing in this world that Doc had ever seen.

"So you do always stare at women with your mouth hanging wide open!"

Doc shuddered as that raspy voice sent a shiver of pleasure through her body. She was caught red-handed, again. As Doc's face began to flush just a bit, Emily tries to put her at ease and take away any discomfort Doc may have been feeling from being caught.

"Don't worry, I think it's rather cute the way your face scrunches up a little bit when I catch you. I like it!"

Whatever Emily wanted to happen, the exact opposite was the result. Doc was redder than Rudolph's nose at Christmas time. All Doc could think was 'did she really just hear her right?'

Emily saw Doc's face deepen the red. She panicked and in one swift leap was at Doc's side. She placed her hand on Doc's arm and began rubbing it back and forth to comfort her.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it worse," Emily seemed to become a little bit frantic at the sight of Doc's flushed face. As if only for herself to hear, Emily mumbled, "Oh shit! Way to blow it Emily."

"You didn't!" Doc's declaration stopped Emily in her tracks. "You didn't blow it." Doc couldn't really get any other thoughts to words because all she could feel was Emily's hand on her arm going back and forth.

"Is coffee ready, Love?" The deep voice of Mr. Fitch came into the room as he was coming around the entryway.

Doc and Emily jumped to opposite sides of the kitchen with one leap. Both looking down at the floor doing their best at not making eye contact with anyone.

"Oh hey, Doc." Mr. Fitch said with a smile.

"Uh, uh, mornin' Mr. Fitch. How'd you sleep?"

"Call me Rob. I do believe that was the best sleep I have had in quite awhile. You get those mattresses in town? They are premium," Rob's grin widening.

"No sir, all the mattresses in this house are from back east. I brought just a few things with me from Boston, those mattresses being one of them. I can live without a lot of things, but those mattresses are my lifeline. No better sleep in this world." Doc seemed to ease a bit through this conversation with Rob. Her flushed face lessened and return to its normal color. But Doc was still unable to meet Emily's eyes.

"Finest sleep for sure. Hey, Love, may I have a cup of coffee?"

"Sure Dad." Emily practically jumped when he addressed her. She grabbed a couple cups from the counter, poured a hot cup for her father, and poured a second cup and handed it to Doc. Her eyes never looked up while she handed her the coffee.

"So Doc, what's on the schedule for today?" Rob asked.

"Well, I have to run back into town to check on a few things and pick up what I can on the list that Mrs. Fitch has made for me. I figured you can work in the barn for today or rest, and then tomorrow we would get working on the fencing. I figure it wont take but two days to put it up, so since I would like James to rest for no less than 5 days, and I don't have a lot of work to do around here, you're more than welcome to take today as your own."

"Doc, no offense, but you're doing my family a great service helping my boy get better. I am here at your service, so if you got work, I am happy to do it."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Mr. Fi-… uh, Rob. I really don't have much here to do, and I am happy to help your family out. As long as you help me out with that fence, and if I can sneak one or two more of those delicious meals outta Mrs. Fitch, I will be as good as paid."

Rob leans in toward Doc and motions for her to lean in a little closer, and in a whisper says, "between you and me, that wasn't Mrs. Fitch's cooking. She's a horrible cook. That meal last night was none other than the workings of both my girls. They are the amazing cooks."

Doc's eyes widen. Emily can cook!

"But I saw Mrs. Fitch in the kitchen with the girls, telling them what to do. I was sure she was the one leading the charge."

"Nah, Emily and Katie have this uncanny ability to make her believe she is the one cooking when really they just bounce her around enough to where she is never actually cooking, but rather just busying herself to keep outta of the way. She has no idea. It's great to watch it in action."

"Wow. Really? I thought for sure she was the one orchestrating the whole meal. Well then, I do believe I owe my gratitude to the real chefs." Doc turns in her spot toward Emily, and bows and shares her thanks a few times in order to show the utmost gratitude of the wonderful meal cooked last night.

"It was nothing really. Katie deserves some credit too. She is the best at bouncing Mum around without her knowing. Very manipulative, that girl." Emily smirks after the last comment.

"I'll keep that in mind," Doc turns back toward Rob, "So Rob if you want to do your thing, or come back into town with me today, you are more than welcome to. I'll be there most of the day."

"If you don't mind, I think I will stay here. Enjoy the sights and sounds of the day and just relax." Rob begins to stretch his hands back behind his head and extend his legs out.

"Don't mind at all!" Doc said with a slight smile. It was good to see him relaxing. Since I had met him, he had been wound up tight.

Just then Emily spoke up. "May I come with you?"

"Where you going? I wanna go." Just then a sleepily Katie came walking into the kitchen. She was put together quite nicely, but one could tell she could probably sleep for another few hours and be just fine.

Doc didn't know what to say or what to do. She looked to Rob for help. Rob was still leaning back in his relaxed state and looked about on the edge of passing back into a deep sleep.

"Uh, I gue, guess it's okay. I, I mean I have some work to do in town so I can certainly take you with me, if, if your parents says it's okay." Doc stuttered most of the way through it. She wasn't afraid of having the two girls in town on their own, knowing full well Katie can handle her own and then some, but rather the thought of Emily with her, away from most her family and quite possibly without Katie if Katie finds something else to entertain herself with.

"Dad, can we go with Doc into town, help pick up more supplies for the house?" Katie raised her voice just enough to pop her dad outta that deep sleep look, but not really enough for him to fully comprehend what was going on around him.

"Sure Love. There is a little bit of money in my jacket pocket. Take it with you." Rob started to stand up and headed back upstairs to his and Mrs. Fitch temporary bedroom. "Be good and mind the Doc. Doc you're in charge."

"Yes sir." Doc stood there, mouth slightly parted, again amazed at the abilities of these two ladies. Especially Katie, she is a world of trouble for whomever she settles down with. God have mercy on their soul, whoever they may be.

Doc turned to the ladies to address them about the day. Two sets of brown eyes staring back at her with delight. Oh Lord, here we go she thought to herself. Katie skipped off to get the money her dad offered her. It wasn't much but she was happy nonetheless. Emily stood there, facing me with a bright smile. "Can I help you today?"

"What? You mean with my patients? I don't think your father and mother will appreciate you being around sick people. What if you get sick? Y'all are supposed to be heading out in a few days to 'Gold Country'. I don't think your father wants to be delayed any longer." Doc thought for sure that was a well delivered answer to her question. No way that she could argue against setting her father back from this journey he has taken the family on.

"I won't get sick. I'll wear a scarf over my face to keep the germs out. And I will wear gloves and touch very little unless I am directed to." Emily smirked, again.

"But -…" Doc's words fell short. She didn't have an answer to that. Emily promised to take the utmost caution and care as to not get sick. She would even be doing more than herself, really, so Doc truly didn't have an answer. "Okay, fine, but you mind my words and stay close. We aren't going to the best of places to see these patients, so you have to stay close and just do as you're told. Understand?"

"Yes!" Emily said with a huge smile. Doc could see her eyes light up brighter than a full moon.

How could Doc resist that?

**Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts, and positivesness. I definitely am enjoying writing this story! Please review and let me know if you have some ideas, if you want the story to go in a certain direction. I'm totally up for help on this one!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 –Into Town**

An hour and a half later, Doc, Katie, and Emily were pulling up in front of her office. They didn't leave Doc's house but 45 minutes ago. Katie had to make herself more appealing for the 'eligible bachelors' of the town. Emily informed Doc that Katie actually got more pleasure out of turning multiple heads in town rather than having the attention of just one boy to herself. This meant that once outta of the house, and therefore, outta the view of her father, all Katie had to do was remove a few deliberately placed pieces of clothing to reveal much more skin than was deemed appropriate for the likes of most towns in the East and even out here in the untamed West.

Once at the office, Katie informed Emily and Doc that she would be strolling down Main Street and to not bother her for a while. She needed to get a feel for this place if she was gonna find anything worth giving her attention to while she was 'stuck' in this shabby town. Emily and Doc both shrugged and walked into her office. Katie strolled off in the direction of the main part of Main Street, the Hotel, Roundview Saloon, and the General Store.

"So do you just wait for the people to come in?" That innocent voice once again danced on her ears.

"Well, actually, um, today is a little different. This morning I, er, we are going to head over to the Roundview Saloon. Um, see I keep a regular check on the girls in there. Ya know, make sure they aren't picking up any diseases, or if they got pregnant and didn't know it." Doc was a little nervous to be taking the beautiful Miss Emily into a place like that. Not that Miss Effy's place was dirty; it was just no place for a woman like Emily Fitch.

"Oh!" Emily sounded quite surprised, but when Doc lifted her gaze to meet hers, it wasn't a disgusted surprise in her eyes. It was an excited surprise. Doc furrowed her brows at this sight.

"You're excited?" Doc questioned.

"Well ya! I mean, for one, I've never been inside a Saloon before, and two, I've never met a real, ya know, 'lady of the night' before either. Plus I am going to be the Doctor's assistant today. Another thing I have never done. Many firsts today." Emily seemed quite pleased with her self. She stood up quite tall and had a huge grin on her sweet little face. Doc couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, but if at any point you feel dizzy or light headed or overwhelmed, let me know. I don't want you to become a patient today, too. I could actually use a little help today. One of the girls over at the Saloon is actually pregnant, and ready to pop soon, so I need to make sure the room she is in has all the stuff I need for when she does pop. I'm gonna need you to take good notes on those needs. Can you handle it?"

Emily's hand shot to just above her brow, and with a simple salute and with a sweet smile, "Yes, ma'am! Doctor Campbell, I am you man."

"First of all, can we drop the military salute and the 'yes ma'am'? You are now my equal in this, so call me Naomi, or Doc, which seems to be what every one else calls me. And second, you Miss Emily, are NOT a man. I quite like you as a woman. Wouldn't want it any other way." Doc gave Emily a little nudge with her elbow as she spit out the last few lines of speech. Doc's eyes met Emily's.

"Naomi…" Emily breathed out the name to herself. She liked it. Liked the way it rolled off her tongue. Wanted to say it again. "Naomi."

Doc saw Emily's lips say her name. An instant shiver rolled down her spine. She liked it. She wanted her to say it again. Her wish was granted. Just as she thought it, Emily delivered. It was music to her ears.

Doc and Emily gazed into each other's eyes for quite a few long seconds. It was only when Emily dropped the pen that she forgot she was holding that snapped the two of them out of their daze.

"Uh, we should get going. I told Miss Effy we would be there around 10." Doc cleared her throat and moved to pick up the pen. Of course Emily moved at the same time to grab the pen, which caused the slightest brush of their hands. Goose bumps shot up both of their arms. Both stood up quickly and grabbed the area that was brushed. Emily smiled. Doc smiled.

This was going to be one long, yet quite enjoyable, day.

They moved from Doc's office and headed down the board sidewalk toward the Saloon. As they got closer to the main part of Main Street, Katie could already be spotted with a group of young men attending to her every need. Which at this point involved one man on each arm to escort her walking down the street and another holding an umbrella to keep the sun from beating down on her porcelain skin. Two other men were right behind the group waiting for the chance to appease her every whim.

Doc couldn't hold back. She stopped in her tracks and doubled over in laughter. Emily chuckled to her self, but more from the sight of Naomi… this is what Emily has decided to call her, Naomi. If you hadn't experienced Katie Fitch working her magic charm, it truly was a sight to see. But for Emily, she has seen it, heard it, been apart of it, and used a little bit of it her self. This was all nothing new to her.

After Doc gathered herself, she took one more glance at the poor chaps drooling over Katie. "They don't stand a chance." She pointed Emily in the direction of the Saloon and they continued walking.

Upon arriving at the swinging doors of the Saloon, Emily was about to push through when Doc grabbed her wrist. Doc shook her head and with a stern tone said, "Nope, not through there. That is an entrance you should never ever be seen going through. You are a lady and if you saunter in there, you will be prime property for the staking. Those men don't care that you aren't one of the 'other' ladies, they just see female and they believe they have a right to do with you as they please. I don't ever want to see you in there without Me or your father with you, ya hear me?"

"Why do you get to go in there?" Emily was curious, not quite furious with what Naomi just said, but more miffed at her ability to go as she pleases.

"It's different out here. From the beginning of my time here, I have been different. People don't see me as a lady, per se. I mean they know I am one, but I have the respect of any man in these parts because of who I am. There are few people you don't wanna piss off in these kinda towns, the banker, the barkeep and the doctor." Doc said it matter of fact. Plain and simple, she was not to be messed with, but any other ladies are free range in these parts.

Emily accepted the answer, but didn't like it one bit. They skipped around the corner to a set of stairs that lead to a door on the second level. Up the stairs they went and through the door.

Once inside, they stood in the middle of a hallway. Doors on the opposite side of the hallway all lead to individual rooms that were occupied by the ladies. Miss Effy employed enough girls for each to have their own room. They shared a common water closet at the end of the hall. Miss Effy's room was on the other side of the building, on the same level, and was the size of three of these rooms put together, while her in-room bathroom was the size of two of these rooms. To say the least she was living in style. After all, she was the boss.

Doc made her way down to the landing with Emily in tow. Each week, Miss Effy would meet Doc there on the landing just above the bar. This was the spot where all the women would gather at the beginning of the night to garner the men's attentions. Each week, when Doc and Miss Effy met, they would exchange tid bits about the week's prior handlings of the ladies, any mishandlings that may not have required immediate attention, but should be looked at now that the Doc was there. As Doc approached the landing, she could see the tall skinny form that was Miss Effy. Doc began to smile. Emily could see the delight in Doc's face, which in turn wiped her own smile off her face and began to feel a bit sad that Miss Effy could do that to her.

"Good morning, Boston."

"Hello Miss Effy."

"Who's your friend?" Miss Effy stated with her infamous smirk plastered across her face. Something told Doc, Miss Effy already knew who Emily was and quite possibly even what her story was. Miss Effy always seems to just know. Never really asking questions to get her answers, merely just observing and making the correct inferences to get the right story about a person.

"I'm Emily." Emily stepped forward and stuck her hand out straight toward Miss Effy keeping a stern look on her face. She didn't want Miss Effy to see what she was truly feeling inside.

"Cute." Miss Effy smiled and shot a wink in Doc's direction. Miss Effy turned on her heels and headed toward the ladies side of the building. She walked down the hall banging on each door to get the ladies attention. Each lady opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, five ladies in all.

Each lady shot the Doc there best flirtatious smile, some added a winked, but all could definitely not wait to have there turn with Doc.

Emily picked up on this right away. Doc seemed to be oblivious. Emily lifts her pen to the pad of paper she was holding. First note, Make sure these ladies know that the 'Doc' is off limits!

Doc spent the next hour or so examining the first 4 ladies in one of the rooms. Each checked out healthy and were sent on there way but not without a hefty helping of Emily's words of wisdom about staying a good distance away from the Doc if they knew what was best for them. Doc knew nothing about Emily's words of wisdom, as Emily was sly enough to walk each lady out individually so she had plenty of privacy to forewarn the women.

The last of the ladies, was Pandora Moon, a pregnant blonde who couldn't seem to sit or stand in one spot despite the fact that she was about ready to burst. She seemed a bit out there to most, but she was one of Miss Effy's first girls, and now was kinda like the resident Mum. She looked after the ladies just as much, if not more, as Miss Effy did. She was required to pay her share of rent for her room, but it was at a much more discounted rate than the rest. Luckily for her, Pandora seemed to have just one suitor that seemed to take up all her time and paid good money for her to be just his. Everyone was banking on this guy to be the father of this child. Nobody seemed to doubt it either. After a quick check up, Emily took notes on what Doc said was needed to bring over from the office. Not much apparently. Miss Effy seemed to have some of the stuff from previous births being delivered in this place.

After all was said and done, Doc told Emily to head back over to the office and she would be there in a second. Emily stood and stared at Miss Effy, taking in her quaint smirk and piercing blue eyes. Not even close to the same as Naomi's but mesmerizing in there own right. Emily gave Miss Effy her best stare down, daring her to try anything with 'her Naomi'.

"Emily!" Doc said for the third time, this time more directly in front of her face to break the glare she was holding over Miss Effy. Emily snapped out of it and squeaked out a "what?"

"Go down to the bottom of the stairs and wait for me there. I will just be a minute. I just realized I am running short on a couple of the items on the list and we need to pick them up first before heading back to the office. I'll be right down." Emily huffed out a puff of air and turned on her heels, leaving Doc standing there with a bit of confusion on her face. She didn't think she said anything rude or negative to her. Doc shrugged and turned to face a now grinning Miss Effy.

"What is that grin for?" Doc was now totally confused.

"She's got it bad for you, Boston."

"What? That is ridiculous!" Doc knew there was definitely something between her and Emily, but admitting it to Miss Effy meant it was out in the open. As long as Doc kept it to her self, she could still deny it, or at least try to. Only problem is Doc knew Miss Effy well enough to know that she always sees more than meets the eye. So she already knew that she knew.

"Keep telling yourself that Boston. But from what I see, you're already a goner, too!" At that Miss Effy strolled up, kissed Doc's cheek, whispered seductively into her ear, "and that's dirty shame," turning on her heels and walking straight back toward her room.

Once again, at the hands of a beautiful woman, Doc stood dumbfounded. It took her a minute or two to snap out of it, but once she did, she smiled and turned to head out toward the only one who makes the butterflies fly wild in her stomach, Miss Emily Fitch.

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I promise some 'good stuff' will be coming up soon. Next up Katie and Miss Effy meet! Review, if you'd like. It definitely puts a smile on my face when you do, and makes me want to write faster as well! Thanks again folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Just One Night**

Doc shuffled down the stairs as quickly as possible. When she opened the door, she expected to see Emily waiting for her at the bottom. To her surprise, nobody was there. Doc hit the last stair and swung her self around into a dead sprint out toward the street. Looks left and then right, still no little red head in sight. Doc's heart begins to race just a little bit. She glances across the street toward the General Store and a crowd of young men circling none other than the other Fitch twin. Doc races across the street in hopes of Katie knowing in which direction her sister may have trailed off.

"Katie, have you seen Emily?" Doc breathed out a heavy breath.

As if not to miss a beat with the young men's attention, Katie seemed to effortlessly continue keeping their interest with little winks and calculated leans forward, in order to show off what God gave her, while holding a conversation with me.

"She stomped her way into the Store muttering something about a 'Miss Effy' and 'if she even bats an eye at you she would ring her neck'. Who is Miss Effy? Where were you?"

Doc instantly stopped her worrying, cocked a weird one-sided smile, and just stared toward the door of the General Store in a daze.

"Hey, Doc? Doc? Hello." Katie was now standing in front of her flailing her hands back and forth trying to snap her out of her daydream.

"What? What?" Doc jumped back a little at the closeness of Katie.

"I said who is Miss Effy?" Katie said with piercing tone.

"Miss Effy runs the Roundview Saloon. I check her girls out every now and then to make sure they stay healthy. One of her girls is pregnant, so I had Emily assist me today." Doc was merely spitting out words to Katie while still staring in the general direction of the Store's door. Katie, on the other hand, was only half containing her excitement.

"I want to go with you next time. I want to meet this Miss Effy. Maybe I could give this town a little pick-me-up in the ladies department. God knows I'm the best this town has seen, well, ever. You think she would hire me?"

Doc's jaw dropped to the ground. Was she seriously hearing this right? Did Katie actually just ask to become one of the 'ladies of the night'? Rob is going to kill the Doc if he catches word of any of this. Doc's attention swung back over to the Store's front door. Out popped the redhead with an arm full of supplies. The redhead turned in the direction of Katie and Doc.

"I told them I was working with you and the said they would just charge it to your account. Hope you don't mind? Katie has Dad's money." Emily seemed to have calmed down a little bit. She did seem to have a little bit of a red flush to her face, but not sure if that was from trying to manipulate all the items she was attempting carry in her arms. She was losing the battle.

As if right on cue, a box of cotton swabs fell to the ground.

"Oops!" Emily squeaked.

"Here I got it for you." One of the young men turned around with enthusiasm and was about to pick up the item for her, but Doc was quicker to the item.

"I got it. No need for your help, young man. This is MINE, after all." Doc stared straight into the eyes of this young man declaring her possession. The way Doc pointedly stated 'mine', everyone, including the young man standing next to her, got the message that she was not just talking about the box of cotton swabs.

"S-sor-sorry Doc. Just trying to be helpful." The young man cowered back over to behind the other young men showering Katie with attention.

Doc turned to Emily with a smile on her lips and took a few of the items off her hands. Emily seemed to relax a bit. Both Doc and Emily headed back toward the office to pick up the rest of the supplies before heading back toward the Saloon to drop them off. Not much was said between them, just enough to get the job of collecting things done. Both women had content little smiles on the faces.

Just as Doc and Emily skirted through the second level side door, a little bit of commotion could be heard from the landing. Doc and Emily both recognized that voice. Both dropped the basket of supplies they were carrying and rushed over.

"I'm the fittest bird in this town, maybe apart from you. Why the hell wont you give me a job? I can make you lots and lots of money, twice as much as all these slags put together. You'd be stupid not to hire me on." Katie was just getting started in to her apparent rage toward Miss Effy when her sister and Doc showed up.

Apparently Katie asked two of the young men to escort her into the Saloon so she could have a chat with Miss Effy. Once in the Saloon, Katie caught sight of the wondrous Miss Effy standing on the landing peering down at the few souls in the bar at high noon. Katie stopped dead in her tracks. Although Katie had always been about the men, she couldn't help but see that the woman standing up there had the most beautiful piercing blue eyes, alluring lips, and a body that screamed sensuality. Katie had finally found her match, in maybe more ways than one.

"Insulting someone really isn't the way to go about getting a job, no matter how sexually appealing you are." Miss Effy was short and to the point.

"I wasn't insulting you, well only if you don't hire me. But I can see you are intelligent as fuck since you run this place, so I know you will make the right decision." Katie smirked in Miss Effy's general direction, quite pleased with the now ever present smirk on Miss Effy's face.

"What if I hire you, but with one stipulation?" Miss Effy raised her eyebrow as she spoke, attempting to make her offer sound more appealing.

Doc knew exactly where this was going. Doc had seen Miss Effy offer this up to a couple of other girls that had made their way in and out of this Saloon. It was Miss Effy's test, if you will. Spend one night with her, showing her your best stuff, and if Miss Effy is pleased, in all the right ways, you were hired.

"Done." Katie stuck her hand out to seal the deal.

"You haven't even heard the stipulation yet?" Emily squeaked out.

"Doesn't matter. I know whatever it is I can handle. No need to worry about details, Ems." Katie had all the confidence in the world right now.

" Spend the night with me. Show me everything you've got to offer. If I like it, you're hired. If I don't, you'll be on your way." Miss Effy smirked the whole way through.

"See easy!" Katie exclaimed. "Wait, did you say 'night with you'? Just you and me? In your room?"

Miss Effy just smirked while raising her eyebrows up and down. The look on Katie's face was priceless. Even Emily chuckled a little bit.

"I don't do girls." Katie stated clear as day.

"Well then you'll be on your way." Miss Effy made it that easy. Thinking she was done, she strolled past Katie and toward where Doc and Emily were standing.

"Wait," Katie mumbled, her eyes at first looking toward the ground, then looking up toward Miss Effy. "Just one night? Show you what I am capable of?" Miss Effy stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Katie with one hell of a grin on her face. If Katie agrees to this, Miss Effy could tell this night was going to be one well worth remembering.

"Katie!" Emily shouted and stormed off toward her sister, grabbing her arm and yanking her over to the corner to have a little chat. "First of all, you're not doing this. Second, how would you explain it to Dad and Mum that you are staying in town for a night unsupervised? Third, and lastly, if by the biggest miracle in the world that you pull this off and she hires you, do you really think Dad and Mum would allow you to stay by yourself in this town to work in a saloon as a 'lady of the night'?"

"I'll figure it all out. And yes I'm doing this." Katie said pointedly.

"You've never even done more than kiss a boy, what makes you think you can do whatever it is you think you can do, with a girl nonetheless?"

"It can't be that hard, right?" Katie asked.

A distressing Katie looked deep into Emily's eyes for some sort of help on this matter. Not that Emily had had any experience in this area. In fact Emily had none, boys or girls. But Katie knew there was something going on between Emily and the Doc. Although Katie didn't know exactly what it was yet, she knew that Emily felt for Doc in the same sort of way that Dad felt for Mum. Knew that that was special. Katie could also see that Doc felt the same way and it was only a matter of time before the two of them figured it all out. Although it wouldn't be a conventional relationship, Katie knew that this place was going to be Emily's new life. Dad was set on making it out to Gold Country, so Katie's options would soon be either to stay with her sister, her twin, the one she felt the most close to in this whole wide world, or leave with the rest of the family to an unknown land, to an unknown future, to an unknown reality. The answer was simple. Her mind was made. She was doing this.

"Katie, please?" Emily pleaded with Katie.

"I'm doing this. My mind is made. You can't change it." Katie turned around and walked back over to Doc and Miss Effy.

Doc and Miss Effy stood leaning over the banister of the landing looking down over the bar. Very little men were in the bar at this time of day. It being midday, most were out working to make a buck, or still sleeping off the night before.

"You can't do this with her," Doc stated plainly.

"It is her decision. She came to me. Who am I to stand in the way of what she wants?" Miss Effy stared out over the bar purposely not making eye contact with the Doc. Miss Effy knew this wasn't right, but from the moment that girl approached her, there was a fire she felt deep inside her that she hadn't felt in a long, long time. There was something about this girl. This girl was beyond confident, a bit cocky, but in the right way. She seemed to demand respect, but not necessarily deserving it, yet Miss Effy couldn't seem to stop herself from wanting to give it to her. This girl was… just like her. Challenging in all the right ways. She had never met anyone that measured up to who she was. Never thought anyone could. Most people just gave into her without a fight, almost as if it was out of fear. Miss Effy didn't see fear in Katie's eyes. It was almost as if she saw hope. Hope for what? She didn't know, but she was damn sure gonna do her best to find out.

"I'm in. When and where?" Katie stood there in front of Doc and Miss Effy with both hands on her hips as if these two women were wasting her time and she had better things she could be doing.

"Well, my room, of course and as for when, well that's up to you. I'm not the one who has to answer to others." As Miss Effy spoke the last sentence, she nodded her head in the direction of Emily, who stood beside her sister with her arms folded over her chest, clearly glaring at Miss Effy for her hand in this.

"Hey! I answer to no one. I run my life and it is others who answer to me. Got that? Take notes of how I work, babes, because there will be a test in the near future that you ain't gonna pass." If Katie's confidence was shaken a bit before by this proposal, it surely had passed. She was back, and Miss Effy just pushed her over the edge. Miss Effy was about to learn that Katie 'Fucking' Fitch is nobody's bitch!

**Hope the Keffy interaction was alright? I've got the next couple of chapters partially written, but just need to do some tweeking. If you have some suggestions, please share! I'm happy to recieve help to make this a good story. Review? :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The Proposition**

They set the date for two nights later. That gave Katie enough time to do what she needed in order to make this night to happen. Katie left the Saloon shortly after, leaving with the two young men that escorted her in there. She agreed to meet Doc and Emily at the Hotel for lunch after they were done dropping off supplies.

Doc and Emily made there way into Pandora's room, setting up a few things, and packing away the rest until the big day arrived. By the looks of Pandora, she was ready for it to be real soon. She was quite huge now. Definitely wouldn't be that much longer before a new little one would be welcomed into this world. After leaving Pandora's room, Doc and Emily made their way down the staircase on the side of the building.

"Naomi, you can't let this happen." Emily surprised Doc by grabbing her arm and swinging her around to face her. Doc thought maybe Emily could read her mind because she was about to say the same thing to Emily.

"Emily trust me, if there was something I could do, I would. I've seen this before from Miss Effy. It's her way of scareing off the girls that just won't cut it in this environment. She won't hurt her if that is what you are worried about. From what I know, most of the time she scares them off before anything actually happens." Doc tried to sound convincing, but really it wasn't Miss Effy that she was afraid of in this situation. The girls that Miss Effy had propositioned before were nowhere near the caliber of Katie Fitch. Doc was beginning to think that Miss Effy got a little more than she had bargained for with this one.

"I do trust you. I just know Katie, and she won't back down. Something else seems to be driving her on this one. She's after something but I can't tell what yet. It's almost like she needs to do this in order to survive. I saw it in her eyes when I was talking to her. It scared me." Emily seemed to break down a little bit. Doc could hear the sadness in her voice. Doc could see she cared for Katie so much. It broke her heart to see Emily sad. She vowed to herself right then and there that she would do whatever it would take to make sure Emily never felt sadness again, not if she could help it.

Doc took both of Emily's hands in hers. Both women felt electricity surge through their bodies. Emily raised her head and stared deep into those ocean blue eyes. No words were exchanged, but Emily knew that things were gonna be okay as long as Doc was there. She felt Doc's thumbs move back and forth across her knuckles soothing any and all of her worries away instantly. Emily couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around the Doc's waist, pulling herself in close, and giving her the best Fitch hug she knew how. Doc froze at first, but instantly relaxed at the touch of Emily's head resting on her shoulder. Doc could stay like this forever. And from the look on Emily's face, so could she.

Unfortunately for both of them, they were in town and the town was moving on around them. Underneath the staircase that both Doc and Emily were standing near a form started to move.

"Well, well, well Doc. Finally found yourself a looker? 'Ow bout you go on and share a bit and let me 'ave a willywaggle with this one while you tend to the ladies upstairs." A young man who appeared to be no older than Doc herself removed himself from behind the trash box from underneath the stairs. He could barely hold himself up on his own two feet he was so drunk.

"Not a chance in Hell Mayor Cook!" Doc scorned.

James Cook was the town's Mayor, but only by a slip up in the voting process employed by the town. Mayor Cook was most notable for his wild nights in the Saloon, loud vulgar mouth, crude antics and his irresistibly charming way with the ladies, when he was a bit more sober that is. Doc and Cook have a bit of an odd friendship. Since the day Doc stepped foot in town, Cook has been a patient of hers. He was her very first, getting into a bar fight and busting his eyebrow open, he needed a couple of stitches. That was about an hour after she arrived. Since then, he has kept her busy with trivial injuries that she has come to just attend to rather than trying to figure out how he came about receiving them. As for his part of the friendship, he does his best to, well keep her employed really. He is her best customer.

"Aw c'mon Naomikins! It's been a good 6 hours since Mayor Cookie here has had the taste of a sweet lady's kiss. I think I'm about do. And since I am your mayor, your leader, you must follow me and do what I say." Cook tried his best to stand up straight and puff out his chest to imply he was the fearless leader he claimed to be. Only problem was he didn't take into account that he was drunker than usual, and he lost his balance tumbling back into the trash box underneath the stairs.

"As your doctor, I must impress upon you, for your health's sake, to stay down there and sleep it off!" Doc and Emily continued on their way toward the Hotel to meet Katie for lunch, both of them giggling uncontrollably at what just transpired. Cook seemed to take the Doc's advice and just stayed put while his head continued to spin in circles with any little movement.

Back at the Hotel, Katie had acquired a table for them to have lunch. Of course a few of the young men had joined her, not wanting to leave a beautiful lady left unattended.

"Alright boys, scram. This lunch is for Miss Katie, Miss Emily and me, not you all." Doc said as she went to pull Emily's seat out for her to sit.

"Doc, a lady must never be left unattended while out in public. It is my duty as a gentleman to accompany Miss Katie here wherever she insists, uh, and Miss Emily, too, if she'd like." One of the young men spoke up with an insistent manner of doing his proper duty as a young gentleman of the town.

"Well then Mr. Crispin, if you insist on escorting _a lady_ around town who is without a proper escort, then seeing as how I am a _lady _then I must insist that you be _my_ escort, every day of the week." Doc couldn't help but emphasize the word lady enough. She didn't mind that people left her to her own accord even though she was a woman, but when it came to these ladies here in front of her, especially Emily, she was going to be the one doing all the escorting. "I expect you to be by my side at every doctor's appointment, help me with all my supplies, and you can even help out with Miss Pandora's delivery, she's due very, very soon. You can handle the sight of blood can't you? Oh and the sight of a just born baby? They ain't pretty let me tell you!" Doc could see the disgust and subsequent sickness creep over the young man's face as he processed what she was saying. He excused himself quite quickly running for the restroom.

Another young man spoke up, almost too naïve for his own good, "But Doc, you don't need an escort, you got a six-shooter strapped to your side and you've always walked around town without the help of another. I've even seen you escort others around town yourself."

"Exactly! I could bet that I am a better shot then any one of you boys! So as I was saying, SCRAM!" Doc looked into each of those young men's eyes with conviction. She knew damn well that she was a good shot, better than most of the cowboys around these parts.

Once the men picked up on what she was saying, they didn't hesitate to leave the Hotel in a rush. A few of the men offered to wait for Miss Katie out front when she was finished. Katie in turn just waved her hand as if to say whatever. Doc took her seat next to Emily, across from Katie.

"Katie, are you alright? You look a bit pale." Emily reached over and squeezed Katie's hand. Katie looked up directly into Emily's brown eyes. A sense of calm came over her. Whenever she was freaked out or anxious, all she ever had to do was look into Emily's eyes and she was home, in a safe place where things felt right. It was the one thing in this world that she always knew to be true. Emily was home to her. It didn't matter where they were, she would always feel safe when Emily was near. Most people assumed by Katie's arrogance that she feared no one and could handle herself wherever she was. But most failed to notice that for the most part, Emily was always near by, if not right by her side. Emily was Katie's strength.

"Just thinking." Katie looked back down at her and Emily's hands. She didn't want to think about if she didn't go through with this night that she may never see her sister again. It wasn't set in stone that Emily was staying here, hell even her folks had no idea, but she could see with every look Emily gave Doc, she was more and more at home here with her. She just knew.

"You can't go through with this night! I wont let you. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I wont have you prancing around in that saloon letting nasty drunk cowboys feel you up and take advantage of you. I wont let you!" Emily said it with all the emotion she could handle without letting tears fall from her eyes. She was truly concerned for her sister. She could tell this wasn't really what Katie wanted to do, but there was something driving her to do it. They never held secrets from each other. But at this moment, Emily felt that Katie was keeping something from her, and she didn't like this feeling at all.

"I have to, kay? I just have to!" Katie kept her head down not making eye contact. "You don't understand. I can't leave with Mum and Dad when they go. I won't leave you here by yourself." Katie whispered the last statement, almost to the point where Emily couldn't here her.

"Wait, what? Who said I was staying?" Emily look a little bit confused.

Doc sat straight up with her mind running wild with her thoughts. _Wait, she's staying? Why didn't I know this? Where is she staying? With who? What is going on?_

Katie turned toward Emily to face her and look straight into her eyes.

"Emily, hear me out, kay? I've always known you were a little bit different. You never cared for the boys back East and you never showed any sign of interest in anything really, until we got out here. I see the way you look at Doc. It's the way I hope somebody looks at me someday. And Doc looks at you the same way. Don't try to deny it. I've watched you two. It's something special and I know you know what I am talking about."

"Katie, I –" Emily's voice dropped off. She knew she couldn't deny it. She wanted to look at Doc to see her reaction, but couldn't bare to see her face if it was anything less than a smile.

Doc looked Katie in her eyes after Emily stayed silent. Doc could see the sadness in Katie's eyes, but knew that it was because she had realized that Emily had found her One and that she had found her knew place by someone else's side. She knew that Emily had found _her_ strength. Doc could also see that Katie seemed to approv of Doc as a suitable choice for Emily's better half.

Doc took a hold of Emily's chin and lifted it to look her in the eyes. "She's right, ya know. From the first moment I saw you on that wagon out front of this hotel, I knew you were something special. It was as if my eyes had finally truly opened and what I saw was the most beautiful sight this world had to offer. I don't know what will happen or how this works, but I want you here with me. I want to make a life with you here in this town."

Emily opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. A tear began to fall down her cheek. All she could do was stare into Naomi's eyes and smile the best, biggest, brightest smile she had ever smiled in her life. This was what she was waiting for. This was the moment where she felt her life had truly begun.

Doc took Emily's cheeks in her hands, wiped the tear away, and leaned in a little closer to gaze into her beautiful brown eyes. Doc saw Emily's huge grin. She wanted nothing more than to capture her lips with hers, but realized that she was in the Hotel, with numerous town folk, and Katie sitting right across from her. The kiss, this moment, was going to have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Make Love Last **

Emily had another idea in mind.

Emily leaned in and captured Naomi's lips. She didn't care that they were in a public place or that it wasn't proper for a young woman to show affection toward another unless in private. She didn't care that her sister was sitting right there next to her with her mouth gaping wide open in disbelief. All she cared about was this amazing woman sitting in front of her. This woman who just confessed she wanted to make a life with her. This woman who has turned her whole world upside down, only to put it back together in a bigger and better way that she ever dreamed possible. This woman, this woman who is now going to be her life, out here in this little town in Montana. She was home.

Doc froze. She felt Emily's lips on hers. She was about to pull away, considering the circumstances, but her mind went blurry and all she could do was succumb to those soft, sweet lips. She felt Emily lean in to her just a bit. Doc gripped Emily's cheeks a little bit tighter and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. She heard Emily let out a small moan. As Doc was about to run her tongue along Emily's bottom lip to seek permission to enter her mouth, she heard Katie clear her throat.

"For fuck's sake, will both of you stop it? Nobody wants to see the two of you swappin' spit back and forth while they are trying to consume a decent meal. Hell, they probably don't ever want to see it, if they know what's good for them. I mean I'm sitting close enough as it is and it's taking everything inside of me to not gag right here at the table." Katie leaned in closer to the woman in order to harshly whisper to them so as not to draw any more attention to their table than has already been garnered.

Doc and Emily released their lips from each other and turned to see a stern looking Katie glaring at them, both of them sheepishly smiling in Katie's direction.

Doc quickly glanced around to see if their little show acquired a bigger audience than just Katie. One or two town's folk appeared with their jaws dropped gawking in their direction, but for the most part they were in the clear.

About a minute later a server arrived to take their order. Emily took this opportunity to whisper to Naomi. "To be continued…" And with a wink she went right back to looking at the menu. Doc's mouth just dropped. This girl was beyond amazing!

They all three put their orders in and sat in a bit of silence for a while. Underneath the table, Emily and Doc had intertwined their feet so that they had some form of contact at all times. Katie was the first to speak.

"So do you now see what I mean about you staying?" Katie looked toward those soft brown eyes she's been looking into her whole life.

"Katie, I'm sorry. I should have been honest with you about how I was feeling. Naomi wasn't the only one who felt something from the first moment we saw each other." Emily reached under the table and grabbed Naomi's hand and intertwined their fingers. Doc gave her hand a squeeze to show her pleasure. Emily smiled even bigger. "I'm sorry you felt that you had to proposition Miss Effy in order stay with me. You don't have to do this. I'm sure we can work it out to where we can both stay without you doing this."

"You don't understand. If I don't go through with this, but still stay, then I wont be worth anything here. I want to find my own life here, too. Make my own way. I need to make sure that I am not just staying to stay close with you."

"But you don't have to do it this way. I am sure there are other opportunities in this town that you could find your own way with." Emily seemed to stop short of begging, but you could see that she would if she had to.

"Yeah, I know they are looking for a new teacher. The other one got knocked up and headed further West with the guy." Doc nonchalantly chimed in, trying to help Emily's argument.

Emily and Katie both turned toward Doc and laughed.

"What?" Doc looked a tad confused.

"Really? Me, a teacher? I can barely stand James around me most of the time, let alone a handful of other little youngsters screaming 'Miss Katie, Miss Katie'. I'd go mad and back hand each and every one of 'em. Ha, I'm sure their parents would love that!" Katie snorted.

"Well, alright then, I was just trying to help. No need to take the piss." Doc seemed a little miffed. Emily gave her hand squeeze and Doc's face immediately relaxed.

"Look, Katie, we'll find you something. Just don't go through with this, 'kay?" Emily stared deep into Katie's eyes searching for the answer she wanted to hear.

"I can't promise anything. I gave her my word, and I don't want to get the reputation for not following through." It was the best Katie could give her and Emily seemed to leave it at that knowing this conversation was far from over.

All three of them dug right into their food once it was placed in front of them. Every now and then, one of them would mention something or ask a question toward Doc about the town. After about 45 minutes, and three demolished lunch plates, Doc, Katie, and Emily walked out of the Hotel. All three set off toward the General Store to pick up the items that Mrs. Fitch requested for the house. Another hour later, they walked out of the store. Doc made a mental note to never, ever go shopping with the Fitch twins again. Not only can the two of them 'shop 'til they drop', but they could bicker back and forth about the most random things while looking at items to purchase. On more than one occasion, Doc had begun rubbing her temples with her fingers. Pure disbelief was the only emotion Doc could show on her face. They walked down the side boardwalk toward Doc's office when Katie caught the window display in Freddie's store. He had a beautiful dress on display that Doc knew took him ages to complete. Katie's face instantly lit up. She turned toward Emily and Doc and said, "I'll just be a minute, I promise."

"Take your time." Emily said as Katie was stepping through Freddie's shop door.

Doc and Emily made it the other 25 feet to Doc's office door. Once inside Emily dropped all her items on the chairs in the waiting room and immediately attacked Doc with her lips.

"I. thought. we'd. never. get. rid. of. her." Emily breathed out in between short kisses.

Doc pulled Emily as close as she could to her body. She couldn't believe that her lips were on Emily's, or that Emily's arms were wrapped around her neck. Doc could feel Emily smile into her lips.

They broke their kiss for a second to gather a breath or two. Doc took that moment to really stare into the eyes of Emily. She could see her future staring back at her. It's bright and bold, and seems to go on for forever. Doc genuinely smiled at what she saw.

"What?" Emily breathed.

"It's just… you. I can't believe you're here, in my arms. I never thought I could feel all of this, this happiness. I never would have if you hadn't come along."

"It goes both ways, ya know. I don't think I have ever smiled this big, or this much. You make me so happy. When you look at me, I feel loved. When we touch, my body vibrates with pure pleasure. When I here your voice, when you say my name, its like sweet music to my ears. When you're near, I know I am safe." Emily felt a little bit of a weight being lifted. She always knew she was different from Katie and the other society girls, but now she knew why.

Doc leaned back in and kissed Emily's sweet lips. She started off soft, but instantly pushed for more. She teased Emily's bottom lip with her tongue until Emily relinquished her control and allowed Doc access to her mouth. Their tongues fought back and forth, while their arms and hands strived to gain control over each other. Doc was victorious this time around as she lifted Emily up by the bum and carried her in toward one of her exam rooms. Emily wrapped her legs around Doc's waist and pulled herself in close. Once inside, Doc moved cautiously toward the cot on the other side of the room. Once there, Doc lowered Emily down while still managing to keep their lips together. Once both were laying on the cot, Doc half on her side and half straddling one of Emily's legs, Doc pulled back to look into Emily's eyes for permission. Emily placed a hand on Doc's cheek and smiled.

"Naomi." Emily's voice sounded very shy. "I've never done, uh, never done this before, any of this really. I mean I've never even kissed anybody before you, today."

Doc smiled gently. "Emily, I don't care that you have never done any of this before. What matters to me, is that we will be doing this together. Ya, I've kissed others, but I've never held anyone else in my arms. You will be my first and my forever."

"I'm not ready to go any further than this, yet. I want to, but when it's right. When we have plenty of time for just you and me. I don't wanna just make love to you, I wanna make love last." Emily stared deep, getting lost even, into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm in no hurry. I have you for forever. Let's take our time and make this right for us. I love you, Emily." Doc stroked Emily's cheek hoping to ease whatever nervousness Emily might have been feeling.

"I know." Emily's face beamed with happiness. "I love you, too!"

Doc and Emily layed on the cot for a little while longer, each stealing kisses back and forth. Some passionate, some innocent, but all out of love.

About a half an hour later, Katie came bursting through the office door into the waiting room with her hand covering her eyes screaming out toward the two lovers.

"You two better be dressed and decent when I lower my hand, otherwise Campbell you and me are gonna have some words out front after I get done flattening that face of yours with my fists." You could hear a bit of humor in her voice, but still there was enough seriousness to know that she was just doing her job as Emily's protective, 'older' sister.

Katie had lowered her hand and realized that nobody was in the room. "CAMPBELL!"

"Relax Katiekins, I didn't knock your sister up or anything. See, look. Clothes still on and hair is still picture perfect." Doc couldn't help drip out that little bit of humor. Emily and Doc were now exiting the exam room they had been occupying for the last 30 minutes, just enjoying each other's company, sharing little tid bits about themselves, and stealing kisses here and there.

"Well, what the hell were you doing? I thought that was at least enough time for you two to finish what you started in the Hotel. I mean I stayed over there as long as I could, but that Freddie ain't much of a talker. Kinda shy, if you ask me. Just kept staring at my mouth and tits with his mouth hanging wide open. He doesn't seem to have a lot of women's fabric over there, but that dress in the window is fabulous. I think I'm gonna ask Dad if he'll buy it for me. You think he would?"

Doc couldn't help but giggle. She tried hard to keep up with that rant, but Katie's mouth moved so fast it just made Doc's head spin in circles.

"That whole mouth wide open thing seems to be a trend in this town." Emily smiles at Katie and then shoots a wink up to Doc. "Katie, you know you have Dad wrapped around your little finger, but I don't think you should ask Dad for too much. I overheard Dad talking to Mum about money, it doesn't sound like we have a lot left to go around."

Doc took a mental note of this and made a point to remember to give Rob a 'bonus' for all the help he was going to do on the ranch.

"Yeah, I know. I just really love that dress. It's so beautiful." Katie said it more to herself, but knew that Emily was right. Times were a lot tougher since they left Pennsylvania and they needed every penny they had for when the family made it out to the 'Gold Country'.

It was closer to mid-afternoon, and the three ladies loaded up the wagon with all the new supplies and began the trip back to the ranch. Emily rode shotgun, snuggled up real close to Doc, while Katie was happy to be in the back with her own thoughts reflecting on the day. And what a day it has been!


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I feel like this is a little bit of a filler chapter. I have the next chapter pretty much written as well. It seems to have just a bit of filler in it also. I just felt it needed a little something to sort of get me to where I am going with it. Hope you enjoy, because I am definitely enjoying writing it. I can promise you this, Naomily is a given in this story, but Keffy will have their day (or night) of glory. Hope that wasn't too much of a tease. Enjoy!xx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – All In A Day's Work **

Back at the ranch, as the three ladies pulled up to the house, they could see Rob and Mrs. Fitch sitting on the front porch bench looking out over the land. Both looked very cozy with each other with Mrs. Fitch snuggled up right underneath one of Rob's arms, laying her head on his shoulder. They both looked quite content. Doc couldn't help but think about all the days and nights that her and Emily will be able to just sit and enjoy each other's company.

"Hullo kids," Rob chimed out. "How was the day?"

"There are some fit boys in town. Of course I had all of them fighting for my attention." Katie beamed with a confidence unchallenged by anyone. "Oh, Mum, we got all the supplies you asked for. That General Store has a lot of good stuff. Much more than I expected."

"You got everything?" Mrs. Fitch seemed a little bit surprised.

"Well, yeah, if it was on the list we got it." Katie said matter-of-factly.

"But, but it was a big list. I didn't mean for you to necessarily get everything. It was more of a wish list really. It must have cost you a small fortune." Mrs. Fitch seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Well, Mrs. Fitch, everything you asked for seemed appropriate to have in the house, so I figured if the Store had it, I should get it. Now I am not entirely sure what some of those things do, but I'm sure you do, so maybe you could show me at some point so I'm not a complete fool in the kitchen." Naomi smiled.

"Absolutely!" Mrs. Fitch popped up from her spot and began unloading the wagon. Katie and Emily joined into to help. Doc popped up to the porch and asked Rob about his day.

"Get enough rest? Tomorrow begins a hard days work." Doc asked.

"Yeah, about that. Hear me out, would ya?" Rob looked into Doc's eyes but didn't see any change so he continued. "Well I went into the barn and saw what you were attempting to do with the corrals, so I kinda just jumped in there and well, with the help of Mrs. Fitch, we finished building 4 separate corrals for you and I rearranged the barn to fit everything you need in there."

"You, wait, you finished the corrals?" Doc stood there in disbelief for a half second. She took off toward the barn doors and swung them open to see a pretty much complete barn. She could not believe her eyes. Doc had been there about three years and she had just barely gotten to setup the corrals with the help of some of the guys from in town. Rob was here for one day and he had finished it. Doc realized she had severely underestimated this man. "It's, It's…" Doc was speechless.

"Now if you don't like it, I will change it or take it down. I just thought-" Rob was cut off.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing. I can't believe you did this all in one day. You are a miracle worker." Doc couldn't help but praise the man.

"No, no. Just a little bit of effort and the help of a smart, handy woman gets the job done." Rob grinned wide now knowing that the Doc was pleased with his and Jenna's work.

"Well, if you work this fast, that fence will be done by tomorrow and then you really will have a couple days to relax." Doc began closing up the barn doors and started walking back to the house. She could see Emily standing on the porch leaning against a porch post with her arms crossed and a huge smile across those sweet lips. She could easily get used to seeing that sight on a regular basis.

"Doc you think if we get the fence done tomorrow and then rest the day after, James will be rested enough to get back on the trail?" Rob asked point blank.

Doc stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that James would be fine, but that meant less time with Emily. She knew that this is where Emily wanted to be, but neither of the girls have approached their parents about staying, so for now, since they don't have their parents blessing, they will both be going with the family.

"Uh, uh, well I will have to give him a full check up before you go, but if he seems fine, than I don't see why not." Doc stared at the ground, not meeting Rob's eyes when she spoke. She couldn't bare seeing the excitement in his face about leaving to head further west.

"Absolutely Doc, absolutely." Rob patted Doc on the shoulder and then headed toward the house.

Rob gave Emily a kiss on the forehead as he passed her, than went into the house. Emily stood waiting for Naomi to approach. Doc could see the sweetness in her eyes. Her mind immediately went back to the exam room where she had Emily in her arms, stealing kisses at will. She wanted so much to climb those front steps and take Emily into her arms and press her own lips to hers. Before she knew it, her feet were moving her in that direction. Doc reached the top step, standing right beside Emily, their shoulders touching. Doc grabbed Emily's hand and intertwined their fingers. Doc leaned in just a touch to whisper into her ear.

"Meet me tonight, out here, after every one has gone to bed. I can't stand another minute without you in my arms."

Doc squeezed her hand, released it, than walked into the house to clean her self up a bit after this long day. Emily stayed out on the porch for a little while longer taking in the view and mulling things over in her head. She knew this was the place for her to be. Now how was she going to tell her parents she wasn't going with them?

Dinner came and passed. Doc got to really see first hand how Katie and Emily worked their magic around the kitchen while still keeping their Mum busy with nothing. Most of the items purchased earlier today came of great use to the girls to allow for the making of the dinner to run a lot smoother. Doc was beginning to understand why so many of the women would yell at her for her lack of a decent kitchen. After an uneventful dinner, mostly just Katie telling of her day (minus the Miss Effy incident), everybody retired to their respective rooms. Doc took up her spot out on the bench just in time for the sun to dip over the mountains.

Not long after she relaxed into her spot, Emily sauntered out onto the porch.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Doc grinned in Emily's direction.

"Oh nothing, just a blanket and a glass of sweet tea. Thought I might take in as much beauty this world has to offer before I turn in. I just can't seem to get enough of it." Emily's eyes never flickered from the Doc's gaze.

"Well I don't want to put you off." Doc scooted over on the bench to make just the right amount of room for Emily to sit down. Emily shuffled over and sat as close to Doc as possible without sitting on her lap, even though that is exactly where she would rather be.

"Ems, the beauty that you speak of is that way." Doc looked a little confused toward Emily's gaze and then pointed out to the colorful sky and green mountains in the distance.

"Nope, I'm looking at exactly what I came out here to see." Emily smiled causing Doc to blush.

Doc wrapped the blanket around both their legs and then reached for Emily's hand, of course underneath the blanket in case someone came out of the house. They sat for quite a bit of time before they realized that no one else in the house was still up. With that revelation, Emily leaned up, kissed Doc's lips, then laid her head on Doc's shoulder and sighed.

"Happy?" Doc asked.

"More than you will ever know." Emily closed her eyes and breathed in Naomi's scent - a mix of leather, earth, a hint of tobacco, and a sweetness that she couldn't quite place yet. Happy was an understatement.

They sat out there staring off in to the distance, gazing at the stars that shined bright over the mountains. When Doc could hear the innocent little snores coming out of Emily, she knew that it was time to turn in. Although everything in her wanted to just stay put and hold Emily in her arms all night, she knew that the risk of one of the family members coming out and seeing them intertwined under the blanket would not help the situation of getting Emily to stay here with her forever.

"Em… Em… Emily!" Doc started her voice off low and sweet, but wow this girl could sleep. After the third attempt, she figured a shake and saying her name just a touch louder would get her to wake up. "EMILY!"

Emily shot to her feet, tripping over the blanket and falling back on to her bum. Doc couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her. Emily shook off the sleep with a couple of shakes of her head and peered up to see Doc in a fit of giggles.

"Naomi Campbell! How dare you find humor in scaring me half to death!" Emily had the cutest frown on her face. Doc couldn't contain her giggles as she let out a grand laugh at Emily's expense. "Fine, if you think this is funny, then find the humor in NOT getting a kiss goodnight!" Emily stood up onto her feet. Now with a devious smirk on her face, her hands on her hips, and a glare that equaled that of one Katie 'Fucking' Fitch, Doc immediately stopped and stared directly into the line of fire.

"You wouldn't dare?" Doc's face was priceless. She couldn't believe that Emily would hold this against her.

"Try me!" Emily stood strong in her stance as Doc began to rise from the bench.

Doc gasped. She could see the seriousness in Emily's demeanor. Doc reached out a hand toward Emily in hopes that she would reach out and grab it. Doc wanted to pull her in close and show her that she meant no harm by laughing and that she was truly sorry for startling her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just trying to wake you up 'cause it was getting late and we needed to head upstairs to bed." Doc's eyebrows shot to the sky after she realized what she said. Emily didn't miss a beat.

"So you really think it is that easy to get me to bed, huh?" Emily relaxed her body when she saw the surprise in Doc's reaction to her own statement. "I ain't Katie for Christ's Sake. I at least would like a little bit of romance. I mean maybe some flowers, a nice dinner first. You ain't gettin' this for free." Emily smiled wide and winked when she saw even more surprise appear in Doc's face.

"You little devil. You really had me going there. I thought I really upset you. I thought for sure I was sleepin' with the horses tonight." Doc stepped up to Emily and placed her arms around her waist, while Emily wrapped both arms around her neck.

"Now why would I punish myself by not getting a kiss goodnight? All I've been able to think about since this afternoon is the next chance I would get to taste your sweet lips. I mean really I would be silly to pass that up just to put you in your place! But don't think you are off the hook. There are other ways to punish you!" Emily raised an eyebrow and gave a devious little smile. She could feel Doc melting in her arms. This girl was putty in her hands and she loved it.


	11. Chapter 11

**So this one definitely has a bit of filler in it, but it is only to help set up the next couple of events. Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – Baby's On Its Way **

Doc leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Emily's lips. Everything inside Doc wanted to press further into the kiss, but she knew for herself, she wouldn't be able to pull herself away if she did. Of course, Emily had another thought in the matter. Emily tightened her grip around Doc's neck and stepped up onto her tippy toes in order to fully engulf Doc's lips. A surprised Doc let out a squeak, but forgivingly relinquished control to Emily and parted her lips to allow Emily access to her tongue. Emily leaned her body in tighter to Doc's. Doc could feel the length of Emily's body all along her front side. Being quite small and slender, Doc liked the fact that she could handle Emily's body with ease. Just as she lifted her earlier in the day in her office, she felt a sudden urge to sweep her off her feet and carry her upstairs to her bed. Doc wanted so bad to feel Emily's soft touch all over her body. She wanted to slowly undress her, taking in every incredible inch of her body, memorizing each freckle, every scar, and embracing all her imperfections, if she truly had any. Doc's body shuddered at the thought of a naked Emily in her arms.

"Are you cold?" Emily pulled back just enough to lock her eyes with blue.

"The exact opposite. If we keep kissing like this, I fear my body may overheat from desire." Doc let the ends of her mouth curl up to show Emily the effect she had on her.

Emily let out a sigh. Doc's smile dropped slightly.

"Ems, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I mean, it's just I want so bad to be here with you. I just don't know how I will be able to convince my Dad and Mum to let me stay. They wont think its safe for a woman to stay alone in a new town not knowing anyone. I'll have no money and no job. I guarantee you they won't find it appropriate for me to stay without someone to look after me and keep me safe."

"But you will have me. And I have money, and a job, and if you hadn't noticed, this is my house. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of you." Doc tried to keep a serious tone as she could see the stress on Emily's face.

"Yes, I know all that, but they don't know that I will be with you." Emily's tone really sounded stressed, so apparent that her eyes were beginning to show signs of tears.

"Well, what if we just told them?" Doc sounded so calm with this revelation.

"Um, Sweetheart, I know you've been out here for a bit, but this isn't exactly what one would call appropriate for society. I know my parents would not be kind to this relationship. Matter-of-fact, I pretty sure they would pull me away from here faster than lightning striking if they knew half of what I feel for you."

"But, but…" Doc had nothing to give her. She wanted so bad to give her all the right answers to ease away any fears. She couldn't. All she could do was lean her forehead on Emily's and hold her close. Doc leaned in once again and kissed her sweet lips. It was simple, slow and held all the love that Doc had for Emily. Emily accepted it and allowed it to work its magic. Doc felt Emily's body relax into hers. Emily knew that this situation was not going to be solved tonight, so she just wanted to enjoy the last few minutes of this day with the woman she loved.

After they held onto each other a little while longer, Emily yawned making it very obvious that it was time for her to turn in. Doc motioned to leave the blanket out on the porch and opened the door for Emily. Emily and Doc made their way upstairs and parted at the top of the stairs. Doc watched Emily make her way to her and Katie's room. Emily stopped as she entered the room and looked back toward Doc. Even though it was dark in the hallway, Doc could still make out the words 'I love you' on Emily's lips. Doc smiled and blew her a kiss. Emily's face broke out in a wide grin as she turned and closed the door. Doc turned on her heels and made her way to her room. Once inside, she stripped her clothes off as she walked toward her bed, crashing down on to the pillows. As her mind drifted off to sleep, nothing but those beautiful brown eyes and those soft lips filled her dreams.

The next morning, Katie was up bright and early making coffee for all. Doc made her way downstairs a bit later than usual, as did Emily. Apparently, they're evening rendezvous had taken its toll on the both of them. Well, Doc may have slept a little later due in part to the fact that she didn't want to leave her dreams. By the time Doc made it downstairs, Rob, Mrs. Fitch, James and Katie were all sitting around the table.

"Mornin' Doc." Rob greeted.

"Mornin' Rob. Morning Mrs. Fitch. James, how ya feeling buddy?" Doc also shot a quick wink over to Katie who nodded in response.

"I'm great Doc. Feelin' pretty good. I haven't coughed once this morning." James sounded quite enthusiastic about his progress.

"Good to hear James. Just a day or two more and you'll be as good as new." Doc leaned over and ruffled his hair.

"Emily alright? Is she still sleeping?" Doc asked curiously.

"Uh no, she wanted to properly wash up this morning since she didn't get a chance to last night." Katie spoke up, a slight smirk on face.

"Oh! Okay. Well Rob, I know you put out a valiant exertion of energy yesterday, but you ready for another day?" Doc stood leaning against the frame of the kitchen door.

"Absolutely!" Rob had a boyish excitement to him that seemed to never wane.

"Alright, let's get a good breakfast in and then outside we'll go."

About an hour later and a hearty meal down the pipes, Doc headed out the front door followed by the whole Fitch clan. James asked if he could assist Doc and Rob, but was isolated to the front porch with his sisters and Mum. The woman took the day to knit and gossip about what little this town had shown them. At points, the conversation turned to the next part of the journey of heading out west. Both Emily and Katie, hung their heads low and didn't contribute much to the conversation. This did NOT go unnoticed by Mrs. Fitch. James continued to rest and play with the few toys he was able to bring with him on the trip.

Rob and Doc had ¾ of the fencing complete by lunchtime. Doc couldn't believe how hard and fast this man worked. Definitely worth the hefty bonus that Doc had planned on giving him. Lunch passed with ease. Doc and Rob took an extra few minutes of rest since they were so far ahead of schedule. The fencing wasn't a big project.

Doc's property was pretty large, about 150 acres or so, but most of the fencing was in good shape. There were a few sections that just needed mending, most out away from the house where a few wild animals had wreaked their havoc on the barriers. Also, Doc wanted to create a pasture area closer to the house, right off the barn, for her 4 horses. She was tired of having to ride out to them on the backside of her property. She feared that if one of them got hurt out there, she wouldn't know in time to help them out.

By early evening, Doc and Rob had finished all the fencing and created a grand pasture area directly off the back of the barn. Rob's fencing skills were beyond what she had imagined them to be. He was able to create a couple of gates in her fencing to allow more access to her property in some areas. Doc was quite grateful for his knowledge and abilities. By the time they double checked their handy work, rode back to the house and put the two horses out to pasture, Mrs. Fitch and the girls had dinner just about ready. Rob and Doc washed up and took their places at the dinner table.

For the past couple of meals, Doc let Rob and Mrs. Fitch sit at the head spots of the table while Katie and Emily sat to one side and her and James on the other. Tonight, however, it seemed that Emily and James had switched. Emily was now sliding into the seat next to Doc. Doc turned toward Emily with a bit of a confused, yet content, look. Emily chuckled to herself at the severe cuteness that Doc's face portrayed. While everybody's head was bowed for 'grace', Emily reached her foot over and swiftly entangled her leg with one of Doc's. Doc sat straight up out of surprise. Boy, was she glad more than ever that her reaction to Emily seemed to go unnoticed thanks to saying 'grace'. The whole meal, Emily kept some form of contact with Doc. Doc was nervous at first, but as the meal and chatter went on, she became more and more relaxed. Just as dinner was finishing, horse hooves could be heard out front approaching the house. Rob and Doc both jumped up and headed toward the door.

"DOC! DOC! DOC, come quick! Panda's in pain! I think she might be having our baby." A dark skinned man came plowing up the front steps in a rush. "Doc! I think the baby is coming. Miss Effy sent me here to get you. Come quick!"

"Alright Thomo, let me grab a couple things and I'll be right behind you. She in her room at Miss Effy's?" Thomas nodded his head. Doc, along with the rest of the Fitch family, had filed out on the front porch listening to what Thomas had to say. Doc knew that she needed to get into town quick to make sure there were no complications. "Thomo, head back as fast you can. She needs you by her side. It might help to calm her down. We don't want her pushing yet." In an instant Thomas was back on his horse and heading into town.

"What do you need?" Emily was right on Doc's heels as she ran upstairs to her room, a bag already in hand to help Doc get on her way quickly.

"Just a change of clothes, really. It may be a while for that baby to come out and when it does it can be a bit messy." Doc was shoving clothes into the bag while Emily was holding it. "You better grab yourself an extra set."

Emily stopped in her tracks. "You want me to come with you?" She had a huge grin on her face.

"Ems, you're my assistant. I thought you wanted to learn about all this stuff?" Doc was a little bit confused.

"I wanted to be near you. Getting to learn all this other stuff is just a bonus." Emily smiled in Doc's direction.

Doc couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. Emily went to get her an extra set of clothes. Upon entering her room, Katie was already there with her bag filled with extra clothes for the both of them.

"I heard Doc say that she needed an extra set, so I figured we would need one too." Katie sounded a bit unsure, but lightened up when she saw the smile on Emily's face.

Doc met both Emily and Katie at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you coming too?"

"Uh, ya, I thought if you needed a little extra help I might be the one to help you." Doc shot Katie a wink to let her know that she was more than welcome to help her and her sister. Besides, Doc knew that Katie wanted to stay in Bristol Springs with Emily, so why not give her more reason to stay if she learns a little bit of medicine and can be a doctor's assistant.

Outside, Rob and Mrs. Fitch had saddled up a horse for Doc. When Rob caught sight of his daughters with a bag of their own, he halted his efforts.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Rob started to look a little concerned.

"Dad, we are assisting Doc with this delivery. When we were in town with her the other day, she showed us a few tricks of the trade. We need to be there to help out." Katie's voice was strong and to the point.

"Hold on, I can't have you out in town at night by yourselves. It's not safe!" Rob stood his ground against a stubborn looking Katie.

"This is not the proper work for a lady. I will not have my girls involved in this chaos." Mrs. Fitch did her best to keep her voice strong, but failed when she saw Emily step up beside Katie to show where she stood in this matter.

"Mr. and Mrs Fitch. Your daughters are astonishing. If I may say so myself, they will be safe, they will be with me the whole time in this woman's room. I will make sure that they do not touch or participate in anything that will bring them harm. They both seem eager to learn this, and I have full faith in them that they will be remarkable assistants tonight. " Doc spoke from the heart. She knew that there was no need to deceive their parents. Rob seemed very reasonable as long as what was being presented was reliable. Mrs. Fitch tended to go along with what her husband decided.

Rob surrendered to Doc's words. He helped Doc hitch up the horses to the wagon and in a moment the three were headed for town. Before they left, Rob informed Doc that he would head into town in the morning to check on them and see if they needed anything. Doc thanked him for his kindness and they were off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update… I'm trying to work on this so I get an update up everyday, but this chapter was a bit more difficult for me. Just trying so hard to get it somewhat right without screwing up the characters too bad. I'm not too proud of it, but it's the best I've done so far… and I've done a few re-writes on this baby. So if you don't like it, please review and let me know… I could always use help to better my writing. If you like it, great! I would love to hear about that, too, as it helps me to stay motivated. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews to this point! Y'all are simply amazing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – And This Is My Room**

Doc's wagon pulled up outside of the Roundview Saloon about 45 minutes after Thomas had showed up at Doc's door. Doc told Emily and Katie to head around to the side entrance and head up to the room while she tied up the horses and wagon out front of her office.

"You remember what I showed you yesterday? How to check her out to see how far along she is? All the body's signs?" Doc stared deep into to those chocolate brown eyes. Doc trusted Emily and knew she was capable of handling the situation until she came back around, but Doc wanted to see what Emily's state of mind was with all of this. She could see no hesitation from Emily whatsoever. Emily was there to assist her and she remembered exactly what Doc had taught her. She was ready.

Not much was said on the ride in. Emily had sat up front with Doc again, but it wasn't about being near each other at that point. There was a job to do, a serious one at that. Bringing a child into this world, out here in these desolate towns, was no easy task. If anything went wrong, not a lot could be done without a full knowledgeable staff and medical supplies and tools. Doc had a lot of the supplies and tools, but with no one else around with the medical knowledge needed to assist, it was a lot for one person to handle.

It took Doc a total of 5 minutes to settle the horses at her office and to make her way back to the saloon. Doc took the stairs two at a time and flew through the door. She didn't know what to expect, but remembered the scared look in Thomas' eyes when he mentioned Pandora being in pain. The Saloon was in full swing by this time of night. Doc could see a couple of the ladies out on the landing strutting their stuff. Doc turned and headed toward the end of the hallway to Pandora's room. She could hear the muffled cries coming from behind the door. As Doc entered the room, she noticed Emily attending to Pandora, Thomas was holding Panda's hand near the head of the bed, and Katie was in between the foot and the head of the bed just enough out of view of Pandora's private area. Doc could see Katie was not going to last as an assistant since she couldn't seem to stop making gagging faces after every little thing Emily did. Clearly medicine was not her calling. Emily, on the other hand, seemed to be a natural.

Emily stood up and approached Doc at the door to inform her of the status of her exam.

"She seems to be about half way dilated. Her pulse is strong and she says that it's painful, but not too bad yet."

"Good, good. I can see you have Thomas attending to towel duty. That's good. She needs to keep cool and stay as calm as possible. If she is only halfway there, it looks to be a long night. Katie doesn't look so good. She alright?" Emily glanced over at Katie for the first time since they set foot in the room.

"Yeah, she was never good with blood or anything like that when we were little. I'm surprised she wanted to come." Emily stated than turned her attention back to Doc.

"Have you seen Miss Effy? I need to check with her on a couple of things before this show really gets rolling." Doc looked down into Emily's deep brown eyes. She thought for a second she saw a flash of fire in them, but she must have just caught the candlelight's reflection, she thought.

"Nope, I haven't seen her at all, thank God." Doc looked a bit confused at the last part of that statement. Emily suddenly realized she stated that last part out loud and tried to recover, "I mean, I wouldn't want her to lose work over something that you and I can take care of. She has more pressing matters out there with all those cowboys, no need to worry her with this stuff." Emily tried so hard to sound convincingly sweet after her slip up. Lucky for her, Doc only ever heard Emily's voice as kind and lovable.

"I'm going to find her. I'll just be a minute. You okay to watch over Panda?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But hurry back soon, ya?" Emily smiled up to Doc to show her sincerity in wanting her close by. She knew she could handle this situation for a bit, but she really did enjoy seeing Doc in her element. There was something very sexy about Doc's knowledge and abilities that just pulled Emily into a daze just thinking about it. She was so turned on yesterday watching Doc attend to her patients. It took everything inside of her to not tackle Doc to the floor and rip her clothes off after she performed each of the exams. They way she moved about the body, checking various spots and performing little tests, and when she would use big medical terms when she was mumbling to herself as if she were talking herself through the exam. It drove Emily crazy. It's for those reasons that she wanted her close, that and maybe she just didn't want Doc anywhere near that Miss Effy. It's not that she didn't trust Doc, but rather it was Miss Effy that seemed a little deceitful.

Doc stared deep into Emily's gaze, smiled, and winked. "I promise to only be a minute. There is no other place I'd rather be than right next to you."

Doc exited out of the room, turned left, and headed toward the landing. Once on the landing, Doc found Miss Effy in her usual spot, peering down over the rowdy crowd.

"Hello Boston. How's my girl doing?" Miss Effy never took hers eyes off the men below.

"Hey Miss Effy. Ah, she's good. A bit in pain, but that's to be expected when your popping a little human out. Emily and Katie are in there with her now. You mind if I sneak into your room and get those supplies you said you had?"

Miss Effy's attention immediately turned toward Doc. With one eyebrow cocked and a devious little smirk firmly planted on her face, Miss Effy inquired further about Doc's little helpers.

"Emily and… Katie?"

"Yeah, she wanted to help tonight… wait a minute! Miss Effy do not get any ideas. I know she agreed to your little proposal, but she's too naïve to the ways of the West. She's a good girl, but has it stuck in her mind that she needs to do this in order for her to stay in this town with Emily. Please do not go through with this. If she passes your little test, you know she wouldn't make it one night with these men." Doc pleaded her case, but she could see Miss Effy was off in her own mind and not really listening to her speech.

_She's here. She's really here. If there is any chance that tonight could be the night, I want to be ready. Candles, soft sheets, and sweet wine. I wanna make this perfect for her._

Miss Effy's mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts. Although Doc thought this was one of Miss Effy's games that she played, she was wrong. Miss Effy never indulged in more than just sex with people. She had made a promise to herself a long time ago to never allow anyone to get too close. People who had got too close only ended up hurting her in the end. This was different. Katie was different. From the first moment Miss Effy laid eyes on her, she was intrigued. She had never seen anyone so beautiful, and when Katie was so brash with her about a job, it just sent her over the edge. She knew this girl was unlike anyone she had ever met. Miss Effy definitely wanted to see more of who this girl was.

Doc knew all about Miss Effy's commitment issues from a late night conversation she and Miss Effy had had after a few too many bottles of liquor. Doc assumed Katie was just another notch on Miss Effy's belt.

"Don't worry Boston, I won't do anything she doesn't want me to do." Miss Effy's smirk firmly planted on her face, her eyes never waivered from Doc's.

Doc decided an argument with Miss Effy at this moment was not in anyone's best interest. Pandora was in labor, Emily and Katie currently on their own with her in her room, and Doc still needed to get some supplies from Miss Effy's room. Doc dismissed Miss Effy's last statement and made a mental note to come back to her later on when she could pull her aside and talk some sense into her.

"Just stay clear of her for now, kay?" Doc stared directly into Miss Effy's eyes to make sure she knew how serious she was.

"Don't worry, I won't go looking for her." Miss Effy face showed a half smirk and a half glare.

Doc made her way into Miss Effy's room, scooped up the supplies and made her way back to Pandora's room. She entered the room finding only Panda, Thomo and Emily present.

"Where's Katie?" Doc asked a little concerned.

"She wasn't feeling too well. I think this was a little much for her. She said she was going to the WC, and if we needed her, we could find her there." Emily had a cute little smile on her face. Doc couldn't help but smile at the thought of 'in your face' Katie feeling weak from this. Then again, Doc had always had a steel stomach when it came to anything medical.

"Poor thing-" As Doc began to speak, Pandora let out a hefty scream in pain. Doc switched into gear and her and Emily began working their magic to get this baby delivered.

* * *

Katie exited the bathroom after she began to feel a hint of energy surge back in her. She had already vomited twice in the last 10 minutes and thought that this would be the worst of it as long as she didn't go back in that room. After cleaning herself up and gargling for a few minutes, Katie walked out of the WC. She could partially see out to the landing where a few girls were strutting their stuff. Katie ventured down the hall to get a closer look. As she peered around the end of the hall toward the landing, she saw none other than Miss Effy lost in thought as she was looking out over the bar. Miss Effy's face looked quite serene. Katie took a moment to take in the sight of Miss Effy in her eveningwear.

When Katie last saw her, Miss Effy was wearing a beautiful full-length dress that covered the appropriate amount of skin. Tonight was the exact opposite. Her dark blue dress was set low off the shoulders, showing copious amounts of skin, including a fare shot of cleavage. The fabric hugged her body just right around each of her curves. The bottom of the dress was shorter in the front then in the back, but still only fell just to mid calf. The front stopped just above the knee. Her boots came up just to below the knee and were a whole 'nother world of sexy then Katie could have imagined. Katie's jaw dropped nearly to the ground at this sight.

It was as if she could feel those dark brown eyes burning into her, Miss Effy turned her head and saw Katie standing off to the side of the landing. She shot Katie a sweet, but direct enticing smile and then left her spot on the landing heading directly toward her bedroom. Katie stood and watched as Miss Effy left the landing. Before disappearing down the hallway, Miss Effy paused and stared directly into Katie's eyes. Almost as if summoning her to follow, she took one long last look, smiled a genuine smile, and stepped out of Katie's sight. Katie took a step in her direction, than stopped. Two of the three girls on the landing, turned and saw her standing there. Both looked from Katie to where Miss Effy was standing and back again. Both grinned wide knowing what lied beyond that hallway. One winked at her before both then turned back to the rowdy crowd down below.

Her mind was screaming at her to turn back around and go back to Pandora's room. But Katie saw that smile that Miss Effy gave her right before she disappeared down the hall. She couldn't shake it. For some reason, it seemed to bring a sort of comfort to her, while simultaneously turning her on. She crossed the landing as quickly as her legs would carry her. Once she turned the corner of the hallway, she could see Miss Effy's door left slightly cracked open.

With every step Katie paused and tried to convince herself that she could do this. Her eyes glued to the ground fearing that if she looked up and saw Miss Effy, what little she had left of any confidence, would all just disappear.

"You can do this." Step. "It's just one night." Step. "Just don't freak out." Step. "You have to do this, for Emily." Step. "She's just a gir-"

Right there in front of her, Katie could see through the crack in the door and her voice faded away. Miss Effy was walking around the room lighting candles. Katie saw her smooth out the already smooth sheets, double check that she had two glasses ready and waiting to be poured with whatever kind of alcohol she had in a the ice pot next to it, and again smooth the already smoothed out sheets. Katie smiled to herself. It looked as if Miss Effy was showing signs of some nerves. This was something Katie never thought she would see in this girl. She seemed so confident, cocky even, when she had her run-in with her previous. It was one of the reasons why Katie stepped up her game with her.

Katie stood back for a moment thinking if she could really make this girl nervous. Sure, any boy that ever approached her always had a bit of nerves to them. Fumbling over their words, tripping over nonexistent things, laughing at inappropriate times, but that was all quite obnoxious to Katie. Sure she loved the attention, but she wanted somebody more confident than that. She thought for sure Miss Effy exuded confidence, but from what she could see, she was just like one of the boys. The only difference was Katie seemed to find 'this' Miss Effy more endearing than all of those boys put together. Katie relaxed and smiled to herself.

"What the fuck Katie? Pull your shit together. She's a girl, you like boys. Emily is the one who is different." Katie berated herself in whispers outside Miss Effy's door. She couldn't believe she could feel something for another girl. She never had before, but wasn't quite so sure that it was all completely false either. Whatever the sight of Miss Effy was doing to her, it was real, and it was happening now.

Miss Effy thought she heard a noise from outside her door and strolled over to it, hoping to find exactly what she had been waiting for. And Katie didn't disappoint her. There stood Katie, a bit taken aback by Miss Effy now standing in front of her with the candlelight at her back, almost angel-like. Miss Effy now had the sweetest inviting smile on her lips. Katie couldn't seem to stop staring at it, taking a step forward as she grasped the outstretched hand of Miss Effy. Miss Effy pulled her gently into her room, closing the door behind her.

Katie stopped in the center of her room. Miss Effy strolled past and took up a spot on the crimson colored sheets that she laid upon her bed. Katie couldn't help but notice the deep blue of her gown against the red, and the beautiful porcelain white contrast of Miss Effy's skin. Miss Effy patted the spot right next to her. Katie hesitated at first. Nervous thoughts again streaming through her mind, but all those stopped when she remembered what she saw through the crack of Miss Effy's door moments ago. Katie seemed to find a little bit of confidence in knowing that she wasn't the only one nervous about tonight. She strolled, somewhat seductively, over to the bed and took up the spot next to Miss Effy, almost sitting on her lap, she was so close. Katie took a moment to gaze into those beautiful blue eyes and reached up to touch her cheek. She felt Miss Effy's breath hitch. Katie knew right then that she was in control and this girl was hers for the taking. Katie leaned in and captured those beautiful lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you like it. Little warning : may not be suitable to read in public places... just saying.. your choice, not mine! **

**Chapter 13 – GET IT OUT! **

Miss Effy could feel Katie's kiss still lingering on her lips. Katie had pulled back to gauge Miss Effy's reaction to the kiss. Miss Effy's eyes were still closed and she still hadn't moved from her spot. It was almost as if she was savoring that very moment, locking it away in her mind for another day. The ends of Katie mouth curved up as she kept only inches between their lips. When Miss Effy opened her eyes, she stared directly into two deep pools of brown. Her mouth twitched into a smile as she licked her lips to imprison the taste of Katie on her lips. Katie's eyes flickered down just in time to catch her in the act. Katie's eyes darted back up to Miss Effy's where there was almost no blue visible in her eyes anymore. Solid black stared back at her only inches away.

Miss Effy stood up from her spot and turned so she was right in front of Katie, who was still sitting on the end of the bed. She leaned down and placed an arm on each side of Katie's body. She leaned in and kissed Katie's sweet lips. She gently leaned further into the kiss, licking Katie's bottom lip, pleading for entry. Katie happily obliged. As Miss Effy began leaning her body into Katie's, Katie broke away, a sly little smile locked firmly on her face. Miss Effy could see that Katie's eyes were just as black with desire as hers.

Katie stood up, forcing Miss Effy to do the same. With no words, Katie began unbuttoning her dress while holding Miss Effy's gaze. Miss Effy reached for her hands to stop.

"Let me?" A longing smile beamed from Miss Effy's face.

Katie smiled and released her hands from her dress. Miss Effy grabbed a hold of the first button and slowly undid it. Neither Katie nor Miss Effy took their eyes off each other. After Miss Effy undid the final button, she glided her hands back up Katie's body to her shoulders. Katie's body shuddered with pleasure. Miss Effy slipped her hands underneath the material and pushed it off. Katie's dress fell quickly to the floor leaving her standing only in a very see-through slip. Miss Effy's eyes danced up and down Katie's body, cherishing the angel that stood before her.

Katie allowed Miss Effy's eyes to sweep across her body, but only for a second or two. She thought it only fair that she get the chance to perv over Miss Effy's body, just the same. Katie stepped forward and wrapped her hands around Miss Effy's waist. She leaned in and smothered Miss Effy's mouth with her lips. The kiss was just long enough to throw Miss Effy off balance. Once Katie felt Miss Effy's body relax into hers, she grasped her waist and spun her around so that Miss Effy's back was to her front. Miss Effy let out the tiniest of squeaks at the swiftness of Katie.

Katie leaned in close to Miss Effy's ear and whispered, "I think it's only fair that I get to see what your hiding underneath all that fabric."

"Just a hint of heaven." Miss Effy caught Katie's eyes in the mirror she had hanging over her vanity. Katie could see the devilish smirk that lingered on Miss Effy's lips.

Katie kept her body close to Miss Effy as she worked the lacing on the back of the dress. She leaned in and placed sweet kisses on Miss Effy's neck, which garnered unexpected little whimpers. Katie had found a sweet spot of Miss Effy's and was not about to let up anytime soon. As Katie finally untethered the last bit of lace, and she too, brought her hand up to Miss Effy's shoulders and pushed the fabric down her body. Once the dress fell, Katie pulled her arms tight around Miss Effy's waist and attacked her neck with kisses. Miss Effy let out a deep moan until she couldn't stand it anymore.

Miss Effy turned in Katie's arms and attacked her lips with fury. She pressed her body tight to her and began pushing her back toward the bed. Katie's legs hit the bed right at her knees causing her to fall back. Miss Effy fell with her so as not to lose touch with her lips. Miss Effy repositioned her arms back on either side of Katie holding herself up just enough so as not to have all her weight on her. Katie broke the kiss once again and started to inch her way back toward the head of the bed causing Miss Effy to crawl toward her on hands and knees. If Katie hadn't been so far gone with desire already, the seductive sight of Miss Effy crawling up toward her licking her lips would surely have pushed her over the edge.

* * *

On the other side of the Saloon, Naomi and Emily worked like a well-oiled machine. Naomi took over the position that Emily had previously been sitting and checked again on Pandora's status.

"Holy shit, Emily she dilated a lot faster than I expected. She's gonna push this kid out sooner rather than later." Doc didn't seem worried, just a bit surprised at the progress.

"What? Seriously? I thought she was only half way a little bit ago?" Emily leaned over Doc's shoulder and could see the progress that Pandora had made.

Thomas was still by Pandora's side and heard the exchange between Doc and Emily.

"Is everything okay? Panda seems to be squeezing my hand much tighter. Is there something wrong?"

"No problem here Thomo. Your lady is coming along quite well. You should have a little Thomo or Pandora running around here shortly."

* * *

Katie couldn't wait for Miss Effy to make it all the way up to her lips. She leaned in and kissed her while she continued to move up her body. Once Miss Effy was lying perfectly against Katie, she decided to let her hands roam a bit. Katie felt Miss Effy's hand travel up the side of her body and cup her breast. Miss Effy could feel Katie smile into their kiss, igniting even more passion inside of Miss Effy. Her fingers began to circle slowly around Katie's already taut nipple. She broke their kiss and delicately began placing kisses down Katie's jaw and neck. Miss Effy trailed her tongue along her collarbone and down to the opposite breast. Miss Effy teased Katie with short licks against her nipple. Katie's body responded on its own, arching her back, pushing her breast into Miss Effy's mouth. Miss Effy took Katie's nipple into her mouth and lavished it with her tongue. Katie let out a deep desirable moan and Miss Effy decided that her attention was becoming more and more sought after further down her body. Miss Effy continued her kisses down Katie's body. As she neared her final destination on her body, Katie reached down and grabbed Miss Effy's cheeks. Miss Effy looked up into Katie's eyes. She could see the desire, but could also see a hint of worry.

Miss Effy moved back up and captured Katie's lips. The kiss was sweet, innocent even. It didn't go past the lips. Miss Effy wanted Katie to feel comfortable with everything. She didn't want to force her into anything she wasn't ready for. She had even decided that if Katie didn't want to go through with this, she would stop. She would stop and just hold her. For Miss Effy, this wasn't about the proposal anymore. She could feel something inside her that only Katie seemed to bring out, a happiness that she hadn't felt in a long while. From the moment Katie stepped in to the Roundview Saloon, Miss Effy felt desire again. She hadn't felt that in years. Katie was truly something special, and Miss Effy was not about to throw that away over a simple proposition.

Katie could feel the gentleness in Miss Effy's kiss. It felt safe. She just wasn't sure about all this other stuff. She felt something for Miss Effy, something she never really had felt before. She didn't care about the job anymore. She could figure something else out in order to stay here with Emily and Doc. She just didn't want this to mean nothing to Miss Effy. She didn't want her first time to mean nothing. She didn't think she could handle it if she was just another person in her bed.

"Stop!" Miss Effy voice echoed in Katie's ears. "Look at me, Katie. Stop thinking. I can see your mind running a thousand miles a minute. Stop thinking."

"I'm sorry." Katie lowered her head and whispered. The girl who had conjured up the confidence to get this evening started now sat silently on the bed.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I don't care about the job offer. I don't care about whether this means you stay or go. I care about you and me, sitting here in my bed, sharing an intimate evening together. This is about you and me, only you and me." Miss Effy pleaded to Katie, trying to get her to see that this meant more to her than just one night.

"I know, ya. I just… I just, you know, it's my first time, with any of this and I'm just a little… nervous. I've always pictured what my first time would be like. How it would take place, with who, where, when. You know, what every girl dreams about. I just didn't think it would be here, now, with you." Katie whispered the last little bit hoping Miss Effy didn't really hear what she had to say.

"Katie, look at me. If you don't want to do this, its o-."

"I want to. I do. I just, I want to." Katie spoke up when she saw where Miss Effy was going with it. Miss Effy jumped a little at Katie's outburst. "I know that as a little girl I dreamed of a different way of this happening, but honestly, I wouldn't change a thing. I like you, I really do. You make me feel… different inside. A good different."

Miss Effy saw Katie's face light up when she interrupted her. She knew that whatever it was, Katie knew what she wanted. And she wanted to do this, with her, right now.

"You make me feel a good different, too. I haven't felt this way in a very long time. I want you to be sure, Katie. If it means waiting, I'll wait for you. If it means taking a step back, getting to know each other better, I'll happily do so. I just… you just make me feel… happy, excited about you. I haven't smiled like this in years." Miss Effy laid it out on the line for her, all with a gentle smile and a soft touch.

"I'm ready. I want you and I want you tonight. Everything else will come later." Katie's confidence seemed to come back in full swing. She flipped Miss Effy onto her back and started devouring each and every inch of her abdomen with her tongue.

Miss Effy's arms shot back up over here head and grabbed tight to her headboard. She could tell she was bout to take the ride of her life.

* * *

Both Emily and Doc, fully clad in protective cloaks now, were encouraging Pandora to push. The baby's head was starting to crown as Pandora let out another long scream. Thomas stood his ground at Pandora's side, holding tight to her hand, letting a little bit of a scream out himself, encouraging Pandora to push.

"Not long now, Panda, I can see the baby's head." Doc yelled over her screams. "Emily, you ready with a blanket?"

"Keep your breathing Panda, you're doing great. Ready when you are Naomi." Emily was a bit excited, she had never seen a baby being born before. But she could see Panda was in pain, so she wanted to be as encouraging as possible.

"Aaaarrrrggghhhhh, Get it out!" Panda screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Katie kissed her way down to Miss Effy's wet folds. She could see her excitement dripping off of her. Katie smiled, leaned forward, and began stroking her clit with her tongue. Gone was nervous Katie. Here and now was the Katie Miss Effy remembered from the other day. Katie stroked Miss Effy's clit to the tune of her gasps. She could hear the effect she was having on her and decided it was time to take it up a notch. Katie gently slipped two fingers inside Miss Effy and began moving back and forth. She was wet and hot. Katie smiled. Miss Effy's hips bucked in rhythm with her thrusts. Katie kept her mouth on Miss Effy's clit, flicking it back and forth. She could hear Miss Effy's breathing shorten and felt her tighten around her fingers. She was close, so close.

* * *

"The head is out, we just need to work the shoulders, and then its home free." Emily hurried around to Doc's side to hold the blanket out for when the baby was fully out. "When he or she is out, I need you to wipe the nose and mouth, clear any mucus out of its airway. Can you do that?"

"Yes. Yes. This is so exciting." Emily almost couldn't sit still.

Doc couldn't help but smile at Emily's response. Emily was exactly like she was when she saw her first baby being bored. It was refreshing to see that excitement again.

"One last push, Panda." Doc yelled out.

"OOOWWWW! GET IT OUT!" Panda pushed one last time as her little one pushed it's shoulders past and slipped on out. Panda leaned her head back and let out a long huff. She was exhausted.

"It's a girl. Pandora, you and Thomo have a beautiful baby girl." Emily squealed. She did as she was told and scooped the mouth and nose. She lifted the baby up as it let out one loud boisterous cry.

"Panda it's our baby, our daughter. She is beautiful. You are beautiful." Thomas couldn't hold back his excitement. Proud was a huge understatement.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! KATIE FUCKING FITCH YOU ARE INCREDIBLE!" Miss Effy let out a roar that echoed through the walls of the whole saloon. Katie held onto Miss Effy through her whole release and kept her fingers inside her as she finally began to trickle back down from it. Once she recovered, Katie slipped her fingers from below and brought them up to where Miss Effy could see. Miss Effy watched as Katie took each finger and licked it clean. She could not believe this woman was here, in her bed, and just did that, all of that, to her.

"Where have you been all of my life?" Miss Effy could barely breath out the question because she was still so turned on by this woman.

"Just making my way out to you." Katie leaned in and kissed Miss Effy's lips softly. After a quick kiss, she leaned her head on Miss Effy's shoulder and smiled to herself. Miss Effy was happy. She was happy.

**Review? Pretty please? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – 'Life's Necessity' **

Miss Effy held Katie in her arms for a while. No words were spoken, just Miss Effy's fingers gently stroking up and down the arm that wrapped around her waist. Katie's eyes were shut, resting innocently with her head still on Miss Effy's shoulder. Miss Effy had her head leaned back against the headboard, a Cheshire cat grin perfectly in place.

"Miss Effy? Miss Effy, Panda had her baby girl-" Doc knocked once then swung the door open to give Miss Effy the good news. "ELIZABETH STONEM, what the fuck is going on? I told you not to do this tonight. I told you to stay away from her." Doc was furious.

Miss Effy and Katie shot straight up in bed, both holding the sheet up past their breasts to hold onto some decency.

"Wait. It's not what you think. Doc, please." Miss Effy tried to get a word in, but Doc was back onto her rant.

"Effy I warned you. I can't believe you went ahead with it anyway. Did you even care to think how this might affect Katie?" Doc stood at the edge of the bed staring straight down into Miss Effy's eyes.

"JUST WAIT A MINUTE!" Katie couldn't listen to Doc go off on Miss Effy anymore. "Before you continue to berate this amazing woman who happens to be naked in bed with me, get your facts straight. I came to her. I kissed her first. And for fuck's sake, I shagged her. She didn't do anything that I didn't want her to do. She was sweet and kind and caring. More than I could have ever asked for, for my first time. So Doc, if you don't mind, get the fuck out, so she and I can get dressed and go see that new little buddle of joy."

Doc stood with her mouth wide open. She knew Katie was tough, knew that she was her own woman, but this, this was something else. Maybe her and Emily were a bit more a like than everyone thought. Doc stumbled backward toward the door. Once outside, she shook her head to make sure that she didn't just dream all that up. _Nope, everything still seemed to be the same_. She walked back to the other side of the Saloon with a huge grin on her face. She couldn't wait for Emily to hear about this.

Doc saw Emily standing right outside of Pandora's room. Her face showed signs of worry. Doc picked up her step.

"What's the matter? How's the baby? How's Panda?" Doc stated anxiously.

"What? No, the baby and Panda are fine." Doc let out a huge breath she didn't know she was holding in. Emily shook her head, but more worry just appeared on her adorable face. "I went to the WC to share the good news with Katie, but she wasn't there. I didn't see her at the landing either. You don't think she took off somewhere. Naoms, please, she may be difficult as all hell and beyond sure of herself, but I don't think she would really last one minute out there by herself. We need to find her."

Doc couldn't help but start to smile and let out a little laugh. Emily gazed up into Doc's face and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Naomi Campbell! If you have any interest in kissing these lips again, you best get yourself right and help me find my sister. I don't care that she may not be your favorite person, but she means the world to me. And if I mean anything to you, you will wipe that grin off your fa-" Emily stopped mid rant when she saw Katie coming around the corner at the other end of the hall, hand in hand, with Miss Effy in tow.

"Emsy, Emsy, I heard the news. You did it! You helped deliver a baby! I'm so proud of you!" Katie squealed at her sister and was about to jump into her arms to give her a big 'Fitch hug', but stopped short by the look on Emily's face.

"Where were you?" Emily stood stone faced.

"Oh, um, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you were amazing and you helped Doc bring a beautiful little girl into this world."

"How'd you know it was a girl?" Emily glanced from a grinning Doc, to a 'deer in the headlights' Katie, to a devilishly smirking Miss Effy. Something wasn't right here. "Wait a minute. Naomi, you went to find Miss Effy and tell her the good news, right?"

"Yep."

"And I'm assuming you found her?"

"Yep."

"Did you happen to find my sister along the way and share the good news?"

"Uh, well, something like that." Doc's grin turned a bit sheepish while she averted her eyes to the floor.

"What does that mean? And don't you dare lie to me, or you will find out what it means to truly be deprived of one of life's necessities." Emily motioned toward her whole body.

"Katie was with Miss Effy. I found them in her bed. Naked." Doc, for fear of being deprived, once again developed a case of word vomit.

"DOC!" Katie and Miss Effy both shouted in unison.

"Katie!" Emily's jaw dropped then she spun herself around in Katie's direction. Emily lurched forward grabbing her arm and yanking her off into the corner of the hallway.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Emily couldn't contain her irritation. "This isn't you. I told you, you didn't have to go through with this and that we would find another way. Katie, please, talk to me. Are you okay?" Emily's annoyance faded as she saw Katie's face go from embarrassed to withdrawn.

"Emily, please. I'm fine. And I'm sorry, kay? I just, I think, um, I think were more a like than you think." Katie looked up into Emily's eyes and tried to convey her feelings.

"What do you mean?" Emily said with a hint of confusion.

"Well, I like her. I know that sounds weird coming from me, but I really do. And it's not just because of tonight. When I first met her, she was different, just something about her. I didn't want to say anything because I thought it was nothing. Ya know, something that would pass. But it didn't. And tonight, well, tonight was amazing."

Katie put all the emotion she could into expressing what she was feeling. She wanted Emily to see that this wasn't just fulfilling a proposition. She really felt something for her and she wanted Emily to be okay with it.

"You like her? Like, really like her?"

"Yes, I really do." Katie stared deep into Emily's eyes. She could see that Emily was starting to believe her.

"Well, then I guess we'll definitely have to find you a reason to stay." Emily linked her arm with Katie's and turned them back in the direction of their women. She shook her head and laughed quietly to herself as they walked back over.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Nothing, just, who would have thought that you, boy hungry Katie, would like a girl? Not me that's for sure."

"Not me either!" Katie laughed along with Emily.

* * *

Doc stood there staring deep into the glaring eyes of Miss Effy.

"What the hell was that?" Miss Effy had lost her devilish smirk and replaced it with a stern look.

"I, I'm sorry. I mean what was I supposed to do. She threatened 'one of life's necessities'." Doc stumbled over her words, but knew that of all people, Miss Effy would understand what 'life's necessity' entailed.

Miss Effy took a step back and the ever-present smirk returned to her face.

"I guess I can't hold it against you. If she is anything like her sister, you'd be dead in a heartbeat without it. Just help me out, will ya?"

"You really like her, don't you?" Doc now stood side by side with Miss Effy staring off in the direction of the Fitch women.

"I do. She's different. She keeps me on my toes. Nobody's done that in a long time. Honestly, I don't even remember the last time I was the chaser, rather than the one being chased. She excites me. Makes me smile, like really smile." The proof now clearly present on Miss Effy's face.

"I thought you didn't DO relationships? You know, nobody gets close, so nobody gets hurt?" Doc thought back to the only conversation they ever had about relationships and their pasts. She stole a glance at Miss Effy, hoping she wasn't mad about bring up the past.

"I don't. But she makes me want to. I do want to."

Doc sighed and looked back over to the two women who brought life back into hers and Miss Effy's lives. They were now headed back in their direction, both giggling to themselves, both arm in arm.

"So, I take it things went well in the corner over there?" Doc chanced the question to the ladies.

"If you must know, yes. Katie and I had a little chat." Emily turned toward Miss Effy, "you, Missy, are going to have to help us find her a job, and not one that involves working in this here Saloon."

Miss Effy smiled and nodded her head.

"And just let it be known, if you so much as hurt one little hair on her body, I swear you will be strutting your stuff from a coffin, 'cause I will break every single bone in your body, twice." Emily glared directly into Miss Effy's eyes, then smiled and leaned into Doc's body, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Doc couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

Katie stepped forward and grabbed Doc's chin bringing her eyes down to meet with her own.

"The same goes for you!" Katie eyes did most of the talking. Fury laced in those deep brown eyes sent chills down Doc's spine.

Miss Effy smirked in Doc's direction as Katie leaned into her body and wrapped her arms around her waist. Both Fitch women smiled to each other and to themselves knowing they both had their women right where they wanted them. Just scared enough of the other to know what's good for them.

After a moment, a baby's cry came from the room behind them. All four women entered back into the room to see Panda holding a beautiful little girl and Thomo sitting right by her side.

"Bonkers! Katie where have you been? You missed the whole thing! Well, probably best. This little girl hasn't kept quiet since she came out." Pandora's energy seemed to have returned.

"I was a bit occupied with another job. But I heard about this little one. What's her name?" Katie shot a wink over to Miss Effy.

"Well, we thought about it, and really since I've arrived here in Bristol Springs, Effy here has been the best to me, like family. So we decided to name her Elizabeth, in honor of you, Effs." Pandora's face burst with a smile.

Everyone in the room turned to look toward Miss Effy. A huge grin began to cement itself on her face. "Panda Pops, I'm honored!"

"But were gonna call her Lizzy for short! Hope you don't mind?"

"Absolutely not, I think it's brilliant. Welcome to this world, Lizzy!" Miss Effy couldn't hide her big grin.

They all stayed in the room for a while, some of the other girls stopping in and seeing the new addition. It was only just after midnight when they left Panda, Thomo and Lizzy to get some rest. Doc said she would get rooms at the Hotel for everyone because it was too late to ride back, and she wanted to be close in case she was needed. Miss Effy declined, having her room only footsteps away. She gave Katie's hand a squeeze and nodded in the direction of her room. Katie politely declined Doc's offer and wrapped her arms around Miss Effy, signaling that she already had a place to lay her head. Doc and Emily reminded Katie that their Dad would be here in the morning and she needed to meet back over at the Hotel around sunrise, so that there is no suspscion. Doc and Emily said their goodbyes and left out the side entrance.

"Well, Miss Fitch, it looks like it's just you and me. I'll make sure you get a room with a bathtub. I'm sure a nice bath would do your tired muscles some good."

"Who said my muscles were tired?" Emily shot Doc a wink and a smile. "And who said I wanted my own room?"

"Wait, wha-, um, I'm sorry I just assumed you wanted your own space?" Doc panicked and eventually stumbled the words out.

"Naomi, don't assume, unless it's about me wanting to spend the night with you, in bed, in your arms." Emily reached up and kissed Doc's lips.

She let the kiss linger just long enough for Doc to get the hint that she wanted off this dusty dark street and in her arms in their own room. Doc got the hint, and the next thing Emily knew she was being dragged across the street and into the Hotel.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for my tardiness on this chapter... work got in the way. Hope you like it. A bit of Naomily for ya! **

* * *

**Chapter 15 – I Need You Now **

It took Doc less than 5 minutes to get the key to the best room in the Hotel. Still dragging Emily by the arm, Doc took the stairs two at a time to the second floor.

"Naomi! Naomi, wait a minute!" Emily huffed out as they hit the top stair.

Nobody was in the hallway. The place actually looked deserted. Emily stopped Doc in her tracks and yanked her around so they were face to face. Emily stepped closer into Doc's body.

"Kiss me. Just… kiss me!" Emily looked up into Doc's eyes. Doc wrapped her arms around Emily's body and pulled her close. As a smile crept across her face, Doc leaned down and met Emily's lips. Emily wrapped her arms around Doc's neck, twirling the hair at the base of her neck. Doc deepened the kiss and gently pushed Emily back up against the wall pressing the fronts of their bodies together. She softly shifted her knee in between Emily's legs and pressed gently. Emily let out a low moan only to drive Doc even more crazy. Doc moved her lips down Emily's jaw line, dropping down to suck tenderly on her pulse point.

"Bedroom. Now. Oh God. Now!" Emily gasped into Doc's ear.

Doc grabbed Emily's hand and spun both of them around toward the end of the hallway. Once at the door, Doc slipped the key into the lock and turned it. The door popped open to reveal the best room in the place. Doc stopped and turned toward Emily. With a huge grin on her face, she laced her arm around Emily's shoulders, reached down and scooped her body up at the knees, cradling Emily in her arms. Once again Emily wrapped her arms around Doc's neck. She couldn't help but smile. Doc leaned in and captured Emily's lips as she walked into the room. Never losing contact with Emily, Doc swiftly reached back with one leg and kicked the door close. She carried Emily over to the big bed on the other side of the room and laid her down gently on the bed, extending the kiss, closing her eyes in an overwhelming surge of emotion. There lips parted and when Doc opened her eyes all she could see was blackened desire staring back at her.

Doc stood up, never taking her eyes off of Emily. She took a step back from the bed and kicked off her boots. Emily lifted herself up onto her elbows to watch Doc's little show. Doc slowly slipped off her vest and dropped it onto the floor. She unbuckled her belt and set her six-shooter on a chair off to the side. Doc then grabbed the top of her shirt and, while never loosing eye contact, stared directly into Emily's eyes as she began with the top button of her shirt. With each button showing just a little bit more skin then the last, Emily's excitement began to skyrocket. Emily couldn't help but lick her lips while watching Doc's fingers work her way down the shirt.

Doc neared the end of her shirt and began pulling it up to free it from being tucked into her trousers. Once free, she undid the last two buttons. Emily couldn't contain herself and sat straight up to be closer to the action. Doc let the shirt hang open covering just enough of her breasts to still hold a little mystery from Emily. She then moved onto her trousers and unbuttoned them. As Doc began to slowly unzip her pants, she could see Emily's wide eyes follow each and every little movement, continuously licking her lips and biting her bottom one as the anticipation peaked. Doc slipped her fingers on the sides of her trousers and pushed them down to the floor. She took one little side step to step out of them, standing now in front of Emily in her knickers and an unbuttoned long sleeve shirt. Doc had her hair still tied back from early in the day, although a bit messier in appearance. Strands of blonde fell perfectly in front of her face. As Doc bent down, placing a leg on either side of Emily's body, Emily reached up and tucked a few strands behind Doc's ears. Doc leaned into to Emily's touch as she brought her finger's down onto her cheek. Doc turned and kissed the palm of Emily's hand. After a few seconds, Doc turns from her palm and her eyes meet Emily's.

Emily gazed deeply into Doc's eyes as she ran her hands from Doc's shoulders down the front of her open shirt. She slipped her hands just inside, placing her palms on Doc's warm skin. She slipped her hands around to Doc's back, pulling her closer.

"You're so beautiful." Emily whispered into Doc's ear.

"I don't agree, but thank you." Doc couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She had heard that compliment before, mostly from gentlemen during he days in school, but hearing it from Emily's lips sent goosebumps all over her skin.

"It's the truth." Emily smiled sincerely up toward a blushing Doc.

Doc leaned in and once again captured Emily's lips. This was becoming Doc's lifeline, the reason she lived and breathed. As their lips affectionately wrestled back and forth for control, Doc's hands began traveling up and down Emily's body. Emily stopped Doc's hands and began moving them up to where the first button on her dress began. Emily wanted her dress off her body, but she wanted Doc to be the one to remove it. Doc pulled Emily up from the bed and began unbuttoning each of her buttons, her lips placing kisses upon the newly visible skin. Emily couldn't help but intertwine her fingers into Doc's hair and press each kiss firmly into her body. When Doc finally reached the last button, Emily couldn't hold back anymore. She reached up and pushed her own dress off her shoulders. The dress dropped to the floor revealing a very nearly naked Emily. All that was left on Emily's body were her very see through, very sexy, lace underwear. Doc's jaw dropped to the floor, or very near there.

"Like what you see?" Emily couldn't help but smirk at the now gawking Doc.

Doc was at a loss for words, but managed to nod her head in agreement. Doc stepped forward, and with her body pressing against Emily's, fell back onto the bed. Doc began placing sweet kisses over every inch of Emily's body. Emily pressed her body hard into Doc's lips, feeling more and more turned on but those powerful lips. Doc trailed her kisses down toward Emily's belly button. She could see her ending goal insight. She could feel Emily's body react to each kiss, her skin now a flushed pink from her excitement.

"Naomi, I need you. I need you now." Emily breathed out through varied gasps of exhilaration. Doc moved her lips back up and kissed Emily hard on her lips. She took Emily's bottom lip in her mouth and sucked hard.

Emily's body was pushed far beyond the point of no return. She grasped Doc's hand and thrust it down into her knickers, pressing two of her fingers deep inside of her. She needed her now, and she needed her fast. Doc's breath hitched at how wet Emily was. She knew she was turning Emily on, but this… this was a plentiful surprise.

Doc began moving her fingers in and out with the rhythm of Emily's rocking hips. She shifted her self on top of Emily, straddling one of Emily's legs, allowing for a better, harder thrust with the help of her own hips. Emily relished in the ecstasy of Doc's fingers inside her. It wasn't long until she felt the rapture of her excitement building up and screaming out to be released. Doc could feel Emily start to tighten around her fingers. She knew she was close.

"Ah, Naomi. Please, Naomi." Emily's eyes were locked on to Doc's challenging her to feel what Doc's own magical fingers were doing to her. She wanted Doc to see the elation in her eyes, the joy that she created just by the touch of her fingers.

"Don't stop! Please, don't stop." Emily could barely speak now that she was so close. Doc began to thrust a little harder, a little faster, Emily tightening even more. And then she felt her release. Emily's body shook just slightly as her body crested over into a never-ending bliss. Doc held Emily tight to her body as Emily dug her nails into Doc's back, needing another type of release from the thrill that Doc just bestowed upon her.

Doc held Emily in her arms for a good while before both their breathing seemed to settle back into a normal rhythm. Emily placed her head on Doc's shoulder and leaned her body in as close as she could without actually laying on top of her. Her cute little legs naturally intertwining them selves with Doc's legs.

"There truly are no words in this world to describe just how absolutely gorgeous you are. I feel like even saying that doesn't do you justice to how exquisitely moving your beauty is." Doc couldn't help the words that poured out of her mouth. These thoughts of Emily just ran circles in her head. She wanted to express to Emily all that she felt, that she wanted, that she needed, that she could do, now that she was here in her arms.

"I love you." Emily's smile was just about bursting off her face. It stretched deep into her eyes. That was Doc's favorite sight, Emily's smiling eyes.

"I love you too." Doc sighed contently to herself. She had her beautiful woman laying happily in her arms, she delivered a beautiful baby girl tonight, and she witnessed one of her only true friends tonight find something true in her life, that just so happens to be connected to the one true thing that is now prevalent in her own life. Doc heard the soft little snores of her sweetheart on her shoulder. She knew that it had been a long day. She let her mind wander back to the events of tonight as she let sleep slowly devour her mind. Her last thought: Life can't get any better than this.

**Reviews? :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you all enjoy. Just a little bit of filler in my mind, but trying to get back to the good stuff. **

**Just a reminder... Skins isn't mine.. *sad face*  
**

**Chapter 16 – I Want To Stay **

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Silence.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Emily began to shuffle a bit in her sleep.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Doc jumped straight up in bed, bumping Emily off her shoulder and subsequently onto the floor.

"Ow!" Emily sat on the floor, looking adorably confused, and still a bit sleepy, up at Doc's now grinning face.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I thought I-"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Doc and Emily's eye both shot to the door. Doc turned to look back at a very naked Emily getting up off the floor and jumping back into bed. Both stared into each other's eyes with confusion.

"Stay here. I'll see who it is." Doc stood up and slipped her long sleeve shirt back on and buttoned it up just enough to cover her breast. She slipped on her trousers and approached the door. "Who is it?"

"Doc, it's me, Rob. The Hotel manager said you came in last night and got a room. Hope you don't mind. I was just looking for my girls. I wanted to make sure they were okay."

_Oh Shit!_ Doc turned and looked back at Emily, her eyes as wide as a full moon.

"Emily, Emily! It's your father. Get dressed." Doc stepped back and whispered fretfully in Emily's direction. Emily had heard her father's voice and was already in a frenzy trying to find her dress. "Uh, hold on a minute Sir, I just got outta bed. I need to get dressed."

"Sorry to disturb you Doc. I asked downstairs about my girls and he said he thought he saw at least on of them with you, but not the other. Just wanted to make sure they were okay." Rob sounded a bit concerned.

"I'll be ready in a just a minute, Sir. How about I meet you downstairs and we get some breakfast." Doc was shouting toward the door trying to help Emily button her dress back up, while at the same time Emily was finishing buttoning up Doc's shirt.

"Uh, su-sure. I'll meet you downstairs." Rob finally submitted to Doc's request. He turned and headed for the staircase making his way downstairs.

Doc and Emily put the finishing touches on their clothes, doing their best to not look like they got dressed in a rush. Emily's hair was quite a sight after last night's escapades. Doc stopped and took a moment to giggle at the sight of the beautiful woman standing before her.

"And what is so funny?" Emily folded her arms across her chest, not finding any humor in their current situation. Her father was mere steps away from finding her and her lover naked as can be in bed, just moments ago. Emily did her best to shoot Doc a hefty irritated expression.

"Ha. I'm sorry, Love, but you really should see the bird's nest that has become your hair. I'm sure if we walked downstairs looking like we are now, we would for sure be caught red-handed." Doc quieted her giggles as she could still see a bit of annoyance in Emily's face.

Emily let out a big sigh, "Well, help me then. Don't just stand there and laugh!"

"Come here." Doc held out her hand and pulled Emily into her arms as she drew near. "Take a big breath, then let it out." Emily did as she was told. "Now, I know that was a close one, but we're still here, in each other's arms. Nothing bad has happened and I'm not going to let it. Let's just tidy ourselves up and go meet your father for breakfast. I know I definitely worked up an appetite. How about you?"

Emily smiled and leaned in closer to Doc's body. She wrapped her arms around her and breathed in that wonderful scent. She wasn't sure when the next time she would be able to get to do this, so she took an extra moment with her head on Doc's shoulder.

Doc leaned down and kissed the top of the redhead's head. She knew it would be a while before she would get to feel her so close again. _Just an extra minute or two won't hurt. _After a few moments passed by, Doc cleared her throat and pulled back just enough to look into her lover's eyes.

"My Love, are you ready?" Doc asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Emily stepped back away from Doc and turned to look in the mirror.

She quickly fixed her hair so it wasn't so out of control. Both ladies took one more look over each other, leaned in and captured one more kiss, then turned and headed toward the door.

At the bottom of the stairs, Emily yanked Doc around and stared straight into her eyes with fear.

"What about Katie?"

"Oh Shit! I completely forgot. Uh, uh, well we can say she chose to stay with the Mother and baby to make sure that nothing else needed my attention?" Doc was never too great at making up excuses. She figured the honest truth was always the way to go.

"I guess that will have to do." Emily agreed with what they would say, but dread was all to present in her eyes.

Doc and Emily walked into the dining area of the restaurant and scanned for Mr. Fitch. They spotted him sitting at a booth in the far corner. They headed in his direction, both a little bit tentative in their walk.

As Doc approached, with Emily behind her, she began to see the lack of joy that always seemed to be present in Rob's face before.

"Sir, I am sorry for taking our time getting down here. Emily did stay in the room with me last night, while Katie was at-… KATIE!" Doc stopped abruptly as Katie came into view sitting opposite Rob in the booth. Emily bumped into Doc's back not seeing that she had stopped. Emily shifted around Doc and saw a beaming Katie staring back at the both of them.

"Well it took you two long enough. Dad wouldn't let me order until you two were here." Katie, always pleasant Katie, seemed to have no worries in the world at the moment, short of not being able to order without them.

"Uh, Katie. Sorry for being late. Um, did you sleep well?" Doc wasn't sure what Katie had told her Dad about where she was last night, so vagueness was key.

"Well, actually, your cots in your office are shit. You might want to invest in something a little better, if you ask me." Katie said with a smirk.

"Uh, sorry. I'll look into it." Doc said as she slid in next to Katie while Emily took the spot next to Rob.

"Well, girls, I wanna hear all about the job you did, but lets get some food first. Your mother cooked breakfast this morning and lets just say even a dog wouldn't eat what she made." Rob looked at the simple menu and smiled when he decided on what he would get.

Doc, Emily and Katie all stared back and forth at each other, a bit nervous to speak. Emily was first to crack a smile over to Katie. Katie in turn winked. Doc, seeing Emily's smile, leaned back and relaxed just a bit.

All four of them put in their orders and tucked into their seats to wait for their food.

"So girls, how was it? Exciting? Scary? What happened?" Rob had a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. You could see his pride just oozing out of him.

"Well, last night was amazing." Emily winked in Doc's direction for added meaning. "When we arrived she was only about halfway ready to deliver. But within a matter of a few hours, she had a beautiful baby girl lying in her arms. It was quite incredible Dad. I couldn't believe that I helped that little thing be born and see her take her first breath." Emily beamed with delight over the job she had done.

"Well done, Love. I'm so proud of you. How about you Katie?" Rob turned his attention to his other daughter.

"Well, I didn't see any of that happen, a bit of a weak stomach. But once she was born and Panda was, you know, all cleaned up, I came in to help out and make sure the baby was okay. I don't think I will be helping Doc out again anytime soon with this doctor stuff. It ain't for me!" Katie said matter-of-factly. "But Dad, Emily is really good at it. I think she could do this, ya know, be an assistant and all."

"Well, I don't know about that Katie. I mean we have to get out to California first, then we'll see where our luck takes us."

"But Dad, she is really good at it, I swear. I really think she could do this." Katie did her best to push the subject.

"Look, girls, I know it was hard on you to up and move west. I get it. We took you away from what you knew and loved. But you will find yourself out there." Rob turned toward Emily, "If this is what you want, I'll make sure we find the town Doc and see if we can't get you some training."

Emily looked across to Doc, stared deep in her eyes and found the strength to voice what she now wanted for her life. "Dad, I want to stay here. I want to stay here and learn from Naomi. She is good, really good. And we worked so well together. I think this town would be a great place to live and learn."

"Love, I'm not gonna just leave you here with no one to watch over you. First of all, your Mother would kill me. Second, we're a family. Family sticks together. I'm sorry, hun, but I can't let you stay."

"Dad, I want to stay too. I know I don't have what Emily has, but I like this town. I want to stay and find my own way here, with Emily." Katie looked directly at her father, who now seemed to be a bit taken back about what he was hearing.

"You both want to stay?" Rob asked.

"Yes." Both women said in unison.

"Where did this come from? Katie, I thought you couldn't wait to get to the big city?" Rob was bit confused, but quite calm.

"I did. But after being here for a few days, and seeing Emily happy doing her work with Doc, I just think that this town could be good for the both of us. I want Emily to stay, and I don't want to leave her." Katie's confidence seemed to slip up a bit as her voice went down a notch.

"Where will you stay? It's not safe to be on your own out here. Your beautiful young women and these men out here are ruthless souls. They won't think twice about laying a hand on you and I wont have that for my girls." Rob's voice took on a bit of fervor.

"Um, Sir, if I may? I have plenty of space at my place. And with Emily learning from me, it would be perfect, if we have to take off at a moments notice she would be right there with me. Katie can also help for a while, too, so she isn't left on her own. I will pay them both well, so they can begin to make their own living out here. Ya know, until they find themselves a suitor, and all. I'd be happy to have them here."

Rob looked toward Doc. He had no reason not to trust her. She had already helped his family out tremendously, but this was a bit much to ask.

"I need to think. I have to discuss this with your mother. She won't be happy, ya know. And I don't know if I could actually leave you girls behind. You two and your brother are my life. I want only the best for you!" Rob could barely contain his sorrow over the thought of leaving his girls.

"Dad, this is the best. This place, this town, these people, Doc. All of it will be good for us. Just, please, please, consider it. We both want it." Katie found her confidence again. She knew what Doc wanted, she knew what Emily wanted, and she knew that there was no place else that she wanted to be, except maybe right by Miss Effy's side.

Food arrived and all four of them heaved food into their mouths. Hungry was a clear understatement. Just as they were finishing up, Miss Effy happened to stroll into the restaurant looking rather exquisite. Emily sat straight up at the sight of her. Emily's eye shot straight to Doc's showing a great deal of concern as Miss Effy headed in their direction. Doc turned just enough to see what Emily was troubled by. Her eyes widened.

"Hello Boston. Emily and Katie, how are you?" Miss Effy then took notice of the mature gentlemen sitting next to Emily. "I don't believe we met, I'm Miss Effy. I own the Roundview Saloon across the way."

"Rob Fitch, pleasure to meet you." Rob attempted to stand out of respect of the lady introducing herself. Miss Effy, Doc, and his two daughters didn't miss his eyes sweeping up and down Miss Effy's body. Miss Effy's smirk widened into a grin. Rob took his seat and offered for Miss Effy to join them.

"No thank you, just picking up some food for the ladies. It was an exciting night last night, one definitely worth celebrating." Miss Effy winked in Katie's direction. Katie immediately blushed. Luckily for her, Rob couldn't take his eyes of Miss Effy to notice.

"Ladies?" Rob questioned.

"Yes, the Saloon employs ladies to help take care of the cowboy's needs. Nothing fancy, but it keeps the rowdiness down at nights."

"Ah, well, I don't mean to keep you. It was a pleasure to meet you." Rob noddd to Miss Effy, seeming no different by the admission of her business being a brothel as well.

"Stop in for drink on the house, when you get a chance." Miss Effy winked at Mr. Fitch for added effect. She knew he was hanging on every word. "Ladies, it was nice to see you again. Maybe I could share your company again soon." Miss Effy's eyes only holding Katie's gaze. With that, Miss Effy turned and headed toward the front of the restaurant. She met the young boy helping carry her food at the front door. As she stepped out, she glanced back and caught Doc's eyes still on her. She winked and then disappeared out the door.

"Well she seemed like a lovely lady. I bet she has done well for herself in this town. I mean she owns a very popular place, that's for sure." Rob seemed content with the little interruption in their meal.

Doc, Rob and the girls all finished up pretty quickly after that. Rob and the girls went out front to wait for Doc. Doc paid the bill and went to the lobby to pay the bill for the hotel room as well. Once finished, Doc met up with the other three.

"Well, Sir, I need to go check on the new mother and baby. Is there anything else you need in town?" Doc asked.

"Nope, just came in to get the girls really. I don't mind waiting for you and then we can all head back together." Rob was now relaxed and had more of a go-with-the-flow attitude.

"Sure, sounds good. You don't mind if I take Emily with me do ya?"

"Not at all. If Katie needs to go too, I think I can keep myself busy for a bit."

"Oh no! I'm done with all that for now. I'll stay with you Dad, if you don't mind?" Kate piped up real quick. She was done with the medical care industry. She wanted nothing more to do with it, and was quite happy to let Emily and Doc handle that business.

"Not at all, Love. Where would you like to go?" Rob smiled down at Katie and took her arm to begin escorting her to wherever her heart desired.

"Well, there is this cute dress in the Tailor shop?" Katie looked up with innocent eyes, blinking them just enough to appear pure of heart. She could always get her Dad with this look. She mastered it when she was very young and has been wreaking havoc with it ever since.

Rob laughed, he knew he couldn't say no to those beautiful brown eyes that both his daughters possessed. He and Katie began walking off toward Freddie's shop, while Emily and Doc crossed the street, heading toward the side entrance of the Saloon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay... this is a bit of a filler.. hopefully will have next chapter up by tonight, or tomorrow at the latest. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17- Am I crazy?**

Doc stopped Emily just inside the door of the Saloon. The hall was deserted, so Doc took full advantage of their privacy. Doc turned to Emily and began walking toward her until she had Emily pinned up against the wall. Doc couldn't hide the smile she had on her face while gazing deep into those intoxicating brown eyes. Emily could easily see Doc's intentions the moment she had turned to face her. As Doc pushed her back toward the wall, Emily couldn't resist teasing Doc with her best 'come hither' smile while seductively licking her lips. Whatever Doc was after, she wanted it just as much.

"I know it's only been a couple of hours since our lips have touched, but I am in dire need of tasting their sweetness once again." Doc breathed softly into Emily's ear, causing a very noticeable shiver to pass through Emily's body.

Doc pulled her head back just enough to stare into Emily's eyes. She could see that just the hint of her breath on Emily's skin had sent her mind off into a frenzy that could only be brought back by a delicious all-consuming kiss. Doc wasted no time.

Doc leaned in and pressed her lips to Emily's. At first it was soft and sweet, but Emily brought her hands up around Doc's neck and pulled their bodies into each other causing Doc to deepen the kiss. She began to run her tongue along Emily's lips, but was surprised when she felt Emily's tongue reaching out to do the same. Both wanted the taste of each other in their mouths. The reaction their bodies had to each other, it was clear that they were becoming each other's drug and in order to get their fix they needed some form of contact, touching, kissing, or the ultimate, each other naked, in bed, with all the time in the world to discover their newfound addiction.

"Eh-Hem" Miss Effy stood at the end of the hall not even trying to hide her pleasure in seeing the two of them entangled with each other.

Doc shoved herself off Emily and jumped two giant steps back. She turned to see the always-endearing Miss Effy standing at the end of the hall with a giant smirk plastered on her face.

"Oh for Fuck sake, Eff! I thought you were someone else, some random. You scared the shit out of me." Doc couldn't help but show her annoyance.

"Well, I thought it was best to voice my presence before SOMEONE ELSE came out and caught you two." Miss Effy couldn't help but let out a sweet chuckle. "You don't want to get caught and be the talk of the town now do ya? You know these folks are just itching to get a good piece of gossip to spread around."

"Yes I know that, but I mean, I just… I couldn't help it. I mean look at her for God's sake. Could you turn that down? Wait, don't answer that!" Doc heard Emily stomp her foot and turned just in time to see Emily swing her hand out and swat her shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" A surprised Doc said.

"Don't you dare go offering me up to others. I am for your eyes only! Got that?" Emily reached up and grabbed Doc's chin and made sure that her eyes were focused only on her.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." Doc started to grin as she heard Miss Effy laughing just a few feet away.

"And what are you laughing at? I have a mind to come over there and swat you, too, for interrupting our amazing kiss!" Emily was on a roll. She wanted to make sure that the two of these ladies knew exactly who was in charge here.

"Uh, Sorry. It won't happen again." Miss Effy knew that Emily could easily let word get back to Katie about this whole incident and she had a sneaking suspicion that Katie's reaction would be along the same lines as Emily's. And there was no way she wanted another livid red head in her presence, especially one that held all the power over her.

"Now, where were we?" Emily turned toward Doc.

Doc hesitated for a moment, than assuming Emily meant the kiss, she started to lean in toward the red head's luscious lips, when once again Emily stomped her foot to bring Doc out of her daze.

"Not that you twit! I meant the reason why we came here in the first place." Emily stood facing Doc with her arms crossed against her chest and a stern look on her face.

"Oh, right. Uh, Panda, we came to check on Panda." Doc stood straight up, blushing slightly, she could once again see Miss Effy with a huge smile on her face. "Bugger."

Doc and Emily walked over to Pandora's door, knocked slightly, and entered when she heard a boisterous 'come in'.

"Whizzer Doc, this little girl is amazing. She hardly seems to cry now and she slept through til this morning. And now she is just mesmerized by Thomo that all she can do is smile at him while he makes sweet, funny faces. It's a blinking dream."

"Hello Panda, I'm glad you and her seem to be doing fine. Any pain at all?" Doc couldn't help but smile at Panda's excitement.

"Just a little when I move around too much, but really I'm great. Thomo has helped me out with anything I needed, so I really haven't had to do much."

"Thomas, how ya doing good sir?" Doc leaned over and gave Thomas a pat on the back.

"This little one is amazing. I can't believe that Panda and I created this. She's just… she's just beautiful. Just like her mother." Thomas' eyes were full of love.

Emily was standing beside Doc and couldn't help but grab her hand at Thomas' heart felt declaration. She tried so hard to hold back the tears of joy in her eyes, but alas, one or two made its way down her cheek. Doc turned to see Emily's cheeks damp with a few happy tears. Emily could feel Doc's eyes on her. She leaned her head on Doc's shoulder and smiled as she watched the family moments play out in front of her. Doc leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

Doc took a moment with Emily on her shoulder, then moved ever so slowly to get Emily's attention that they needed to do the job they came to do. Check on Mom and the baby.

"Alright Panda, I'll be around the rest of the day if you need anything, otherwise you're a perfect picture of health. You'll probably be tired for a few days, but other than that you should have a fast full recovery. As for Miss Lizzy, she is quite a bundle of joy. She is perfectly fine, a healthy weight, and cute as a button." She turned to Thomas, "You're going to have a heartbreaker on your hands when she gets older!"

Thomas' smile was as big as the Grand Canyon. He seemed to be quite content with his life at the moment.

Doc and Emily said their goodbyes to the family. Thomas motioned to speak with Doc outside and Doc obliged, while Emily took an extra moment with Lizzy.

"Doc, I was wondering when I might be able to take her home?" Thomas said.

"Uh, well the baby should be with her mother for awhile, but when you decide to take her home is really between you and Panda." Doc was a little concerned because she knew that Panda wouldn't want to give up her little girl that easily.

"No, Doc, I mean Panda. When can I take her home? Make a life with her outside of this place, her and the baby."

"Oh, well, Thomas that isn't for me to say. Panda should stay in bed with slight mobility for at least 3 more days to ensure a full recovery, but you need to talk with Miss Effy about her leaving here. I mean Panda has been her longest employed girl and that is for her to say. Best I can do is put in good word for you." Doc understood what Thomas wanted. He wanted a family, his family.

"No need to, Doc" Miss Effy had been silently walking up behind them through the whole conversation. Both Doc and Thomas jumped at the sound of Miss Effy's voice.

"Jesus, Miss Effy will you please stop doing that. I swear I'm gonna have a heart attack one day because of you." Doc scolded.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to say that there will be no need for your good word." Miss Effy paused.

"And this is because…" Doc tried to pull out the rest of what Miss Effy was trying to say.

"Because Panda is free to go, whenever she chooses. She was never that good at this job really, until she found you, Thomo. You seemed to be her golden one. So, if you want, and if she wants, she is free to leave. Besides, a baby should not be raised in this environment. Even I know that." Miss Effy smirked.

Emily exited the room and placed her hand on Thomo's shoulder.

"Your ladies seem to be missing your sweet smile. They both are frowning, and might I add, not patiently waiting for your return." Emily looked at everyone's faces, "is everything okay?"

"It's great." Thomas smiled and turned his happy self toward the door and made his way back into the room. Through the door, they could hear him explaining to Panda that she and he, and baby Lizzy, will be moving out of here as soon as she is healthy. A loud squeal was heard throughout the whole Saloon.

"Boston, you mind if I talk to you for a second?" Miss Effy looked toward both Doc and Emily.

"Uh, sure, Emily you mind giving me a second?" Doc turned and smiled toward Emily asking for permission.

"No, it's okay, she can hear this, too. I mean it involves her, so she'll find out sooner or later." Miss Effy stopped Emily from departing her and Doc's space.

"What do I have to do with this?" Emily looked puzzled.

"Well, not you exactly per se, but your sister. I… well I think I'm well smitten… I mean I can't stop thinking about her. This isn't me. I don't do this. I just don't. I'm the one that doesn't care. The one who planned on living the good single life here in Bristol Springs, running this here Saloon. But, but she makes me want to do more, be more. Is this crazy? Am I crazy? I mean I'm not the settlin' kind." Miss Effy drew in a deep breath after that vast admittance of emotion. This wasn't Miss Effy. She was cool, mysterious, one who spoke little, but said more with her expressions. She was definitely crazy, for lack of a better word.

Doc stood speechless. That had to have been a record for Miss Effy. She had never heard Miss Effy speak that much, even with the consumption of alcohol. And she had never really seen or heard any kind of emotion like that. Well, there was last night, but Doc chalked that up to being on a high from what her and Katie had shared. Emily stood there with her mouth slightly open, but more in a smile.

"Your not crazy. Well, not in the way you think. But Katie has definitely put her spell on you. And I'm sorry, but this is one spell that can't be broken." Emily smiled more to herself at the reminder of the few boys that had suffered from Katie's sweet love. Sadly for those boys, it was more of an experiment to see just how powerful she was.

"Well, I'm definitely under something. I just hope it last forever, because if it feels this good, I never want it to end." Miss Effy joined in with her own smile. "I wasn't lying last night when I said I was happy. She really is the reason I want to smile all the time."

"Well, I think you should tell her. Let her know how you feel." Doc said.

"Either of you might know where she is?" Miss Effy asked.

"She's with our father. They took off to the tailor, something about a dress in the window. But I have to warn you, I know you met our Father this morning, but he, well he and our mother, don't know about this." Emily motioned to herself and Doc. "And if they don't know about this, they sure as heck won't know about you and her, especially since Katie has never talked about anything other than men. I just don't think you should go in guns a blazin' with our father around."

Miss Effy nodded her head.

"We have to head back over to my office, if you want to join us, you're more than welcome to. I mean Freddie's place is right next store, so if nothing else, you'll get to see her again." Doc and Emily linked their fingers together and strolled over toward the side door.

"Meet me out front and I'll walk with you?" Miss Effy asked.

"Sure, no hurry." Doc pulled Emily's arm around her waist and placed her own arm around Emily's shoulder. Miss Effy saw Doc lean in and kiss the top of Emily's head. She couldn't help but smile at the loving sight of her friend finding love. Immediately her thoughts drifted off to the one person who she wanted wrapped in her arms. She turned on the spot, headed down the stairs and spoke with JJ, leaving him in charge for the rest of the day, before heading out the front door to meet up with the happy couple.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter... hope you enjoy! A little bit more going on! Thanks again for the reviews and story alerts! I really do appreciate them!

* * *

****Chapter 18 – "Two-Guns"**

Doc and Emily sat on one of the bench's out front waiting for Miss Effy to appear. Doc wanted so badly to wrap her arm around Emily's shoulder and have her lean into her side, but Miss Effy's words rang true in her head. She didn't want to be the town's gossip, especially since Emily's parents were still within earshot of it all. Miss Effy sauntered out a few mintues later, dragging Doc and Emily out of their ever-growing gaze for each other.

"Eh-hem!" Once again, Miss Effy stood near them, staring, with that always-present smirk. "You two are hopeless!"

Doc's face flushed a bit from being caught red-handed once again. "Seriously, can you blame me?" Doc said sheepishly shrugging her shoulders.

"Not in the least." Miss Effy knew exactly the powerful effect that a Fitch woman held. "Boston, you mind if we swing by the bank? I need to turn in last nights deposit. Apparently JJ had a rough night last night and forgot to turn it in this morning."

"Everything okay?" Doc asked with a slight concern. The Roundview was a pretty quiet Saloon in terms of rowdiness. Yeah, sure, there were the occasional fights and arguments, but between Miss Effy's cunningness and charm, and JJ's ability to talk you into the next century and make one forget what they were arguing about, fights usually got solved before the first punch was thrown.

"Yeah, I guess there were a few outsiders in town last night. They walked in thinking they owned the place, were rough with a couple girls, and caused a bit of a stir with a few of our regulars. JJ said he handled it, but he was quite wary of them and just mentioned that if they were still in town tonight that we should definitely keep a close eye on them."

"Is it normal to get a lot of rowdy outsiders?" Emily was curious. This is all new territory for her. She was quite certain that outsiders of the town were typical, but she was more curious if the rowdiness were something she might have to worry about, or rather, Katie would have to worry about if she does indeed keep Miss Effy's company.

"Not usually, I mean there are always a few here and there, but the way JJ spoke of these cowboys, he got the feeling that they were here looking for trouble. And if there is one thing I have learned with JJ, it's that his suspicions about people are usually dead on." Miss Effy said.

Emily slid her hand the few inches over to Doc's hand. She intertwined her fingers and gave it a quick squeeze. Doc looked down into Emily's eyes and could see just a hint of worry about all of this. For Doc and Miss Effy, this was just a touch out of the norm, but nothing that couldn't be handled. Doc gave Emily's hand a small squeeze back and smiled. Doc could see Emily's shoulders relax just a bit.

"No need to worry sweetheart. I'll keep you safe!" Doc leaned into Emily's ear and softly whispered to comfort her. "Alright, off to the bank then." Doc stood up and reached her hand out to assist Emily up from the bench.

The three ladies strolled on down the board sidewalk toward the direction of the bank. Lucky for them, it was exactly half way between the Saloon and Doc's office. As they approached, Doc noticed three horses out front, not tied up, but rather just standing there. Doc thought to her self it was a little odd that they weren't tied up seeing as how most horses like to wander off toward grass to feed on if at all possible. Doc did a once over on the three horses noticing a few things that seemed a bit out of place, but really thought nothing of it.

Miss Effy turned the door handled of the bank and pushed the door open. There was no one present in the front office at all. Both Doc and Miss Effy turned and stared at each other. The front of the bank was never without a bank clerk, especially at this time of day. The little hairs on the back of both of their necks began to rise. Out of the back office door, came Jack, the bank clerk.

"He, Hel… eh-hem, hello la-ladies. How may I help you?" The man behind the counter had been working in this bank since he finished with his schooling years ago. He knew everyone in this town and never, ever, hesitated to address each person by name and strike up a lengthy conversation before any banking was done. Both Doc and Miss Effy glanced in each other's direction again, stared at each other for a minute with confused gazes, than turned back toward the man. Emily saw this interaction and crooked both brows into a worried look.

"Hi Jack. How's the Missus?" Doc leaned on the counter with her elbow trying to glance into the back room out of the corner of her eye. She could see the barrel of rifle peeking out from behind the door.

"Uh, Well she's good. She's planning a dinner for _three_ of our friends this evening." Jack raised his eyebrows while saying the number three.

Both Doc and Miss Effy knew something was very wrong. Jack's wife passed away two years back from influenza. He hasn't found anyone else since then. And couple that with his emphasis on the number three, it definitely meant trouble in the back room. Doc instinctively pushed Emily behind her, placing herself in between her and any trouble.

"Well, Jack, I meant to make a deposit, but I see here that I forgot some of the money back at the Saloon. I'll just come back later." Miss Effy started to take a step back when she saw the barrel of a gun come straight out of the back room, pointing in her and Doc's direction.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" A deep unrecognizable voice came from one of two men walking out from the back room. "Well, Jack, way to go. We could have done this the easy way, but you had to go and spoil it for us." The man took the barrel of his gun and whacked Jack on the back of his head just hard enough to knock him forward.

Doc, Emily and Miss Effy took a few steps back toward the direction of the door, but were stopped when the other cowboy turned his gun in their direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice wasn't quite as deep as the other, but very similiar. Doc made sure that Emily was directly behind her so that there was no possibility of her being in the line of fire.

"Nowhere. Just giving you some space." Miss Effy said with a strange hint of calm to her voice. Miss Effy was no stranger to guns being pointed in her direction. In the Saloon, it was no surprise that guns would be drawn, but usually there was never any true danger behind it, just cowboys trying to show their bravado. This was different. These men had a sting to their glare that showed no trace of compassion for others. They were here to do what they needed by any means necessary.

The third man came out from the back with to saddlebags full of cash, deeds, and the few amounts of gold that this town had.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I didn't see you last night in the Saloon. I would've noticed a pretty little thing like you." This guys voice was quite a bit higher than the other twom but clearly a foot shorter in height. He strolled over to Miss Effy and lifted his hand up to touch her cheek. Miss Effy turned her head away from his touch. "Now, now, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The third man took a step forward and grabbed Miss Effy around the waist and pulled her into him trying to give her a kiss. Miss Effy let out a little gasp at his aggressiveness. Doc stepped forward grabbing the man's arm attempting to pull him back off Miss Effy.

"Leave her alone!" Doc demanded.

The first cowboy grabbed Jack, the clerk, and restrained him from attempting to help the ladies, while the second cowboy lurched forward and with the butt of his rifle clocked Doc across the cheek. Doc fell backward into Emily's arms as both of them fell toward the ground. Doc was knocked out cold while the rifle had opened up a two-inch gash across her face that was bleeding profusely. Emily screamed at the sight of her lover's blood.

Miss Effy stomped her heel into the third man's foot causing him to release his grip from her. She rushed over to Doc and Emily's side. She started to pat Doc's face to see if she could get her to wake up. The second cowboy yanked Miss Effy back up and threw her back across the room toward the third man.

"Get back over there. And you," He leaned down toward Emily grabbing her arm forcefully, "come over here and keep me company a while, won't ya?" The second cowboy took Emily over to one of the chairs and sat down pulling her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms tight around her as Emily began to wiggle out of his grip.

"Let go of me!" Emily screamed out.

"Now, now, why would I want to let such a pretty little thing like you go? Besides, I like it when they're a little bit feisty, and you sweet cheeks, are just the right amount." Emily continued to fight the guy's hands away from her, while continuously calling out Doc's name to get her to wake up.

Doc's left cheek was now covered in blood and was beginning to drip down onto her shirt. She could hear Emily's sweet voice calling out her name, but it seemed so far away. It was only when she heard a blood-curdling scream that she finally snapped back into reality. Doc's eyes flew open in a panic. Her vision was a bit blurry and her face felt on fire. She wasn't sure how long she was out, couldn't have been more than a minute or two, but she knew that Emily wasn't safe anymore. She sat up and shook the blurriness away. She could see Miss Effy across the room struggling to get away from the shorter man who had her pinned up against the wall, his back to Doc. His hands had begun to make their way up her dress. Miss Effy's eye's locked with hers. Although there was still fear in her eyes, Doc saw her nod in the direction of the back room.

Doc stood up and headed for the back room. As she reached the counter, she could see Jack knocked out on the floor. She leaned down and could feel him still breathing so she left him be for now. In all there haste to accost the women, the cowboys neglected to take Doc's six shooter from her. Doc reached down, unholstered her gun, cocked the hammer, and leaned into the room. She saw both the other men in the room, one holding Emily down, while the other was attempting to undo his pants. Doc could hear the pure horror in Emily's husky whimpers and could see the tears running down her face. The man holding her down had placed a bandana over her mouth to quiet the screams. Both men were laughing to themselves and joking back and forth about the "extra" prize they now had in front of them.

Doc strode quietly, but quickly, up to the men. She put her gun right against the temple of the man whose pants were half down his legs.

"Touch her again and I will blow your fucking brains out!" Doc said with a confidence she had no idea was in her. She yanked the man back off of Emily and caused him to land flat on his ass. She shifted the gun in the direction of the other man as he stood there bewildered. The man let Emily go and pushed her up in Doc's direction. Doc maneuvered Emily behind her again out of some of harm's way.

"Who the fuck are you?" Doc demanded.

The bare assed cowboy spoke first. "We're the Windsor brothers. The man out there is Tommy 'Two-guns' Thompson."

Just as Doc got the names of the offenders, she heard the cock of a hammer on a gun and felt the metal of the barrel press against the back of her head. Doc lifted her hands in a surrender motion. She began to slowly turn around to see Tommy "Two-guns" Thompson holding a gun to her head, and a gun to Emily's head as well.

"You can have the money, or whatever it is you wanted from the bank, but please just let her go. She has nothing to do with any of this." Doc calmly pleaded her case, motioning to have Emily released from the bank without any further harm.

"Now why would we go and let the purttiest lil thing we've seen all week walk out the door? Tell me, does that seem right?" Tommy said.

"Please just don't hurt her. She was just passing through town with her family. She's not a threat to you at all." Doc tried to reason a little bit.

"Threat or not, she's still worth a good look. Come 'ere princess." Tommy began to walk back out of the room with Emily while still keeping his gun trained on Doc. The two brothers had begun to right themselves, one pulling up his pants, while the other crossed the room to retrieve one of the rifles.

As if outta nowhere, just as Tommy passed the threshold of the door, a chair crashed across his head knocking him forward down to the ground, out cold. Doc turned on her heels and fired off a shot toward one of the brothers, hitting him square in the upper arm of his gun hand. Just as she went to turn and fire on the second brother, she felt a searing pain shoot through her shoulder. Doc looked down and saw blood flow out of a gaping hole in her shoulder. As much as Doc could handle the sight of blood, it was a bit of a different story when it was hers. Doc fell straight to the floor and began to drift away from the noise. Once again, she could hear Emily screaming her name. This time a second voice joined in, clearly that of a terrified Miss Effy. Even though the voices were telling her to stay with them, she couldn't help but drift off toward the sweetest dreams of her redheaded, brown-eyed goddess. No pain, no worry, just Emily there in her mind where it was just the two of them.


	19. Chapter 19

**So this chapter is extremely long... about twice as long as I usually write. I just couldn't stop. No place seemed good enough. Thanks for all of you who still keep reading and reviewing, and to those who favorite or story alert me! Makes me happy! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 19 –Decision Time  
**

_God, she's beautiful. Just look at her sitting there on the front steps of my place. I couldn't ask for anything more. What did I do to deserve this? I mean I know I am good person, helping others as best I can, but really, she's an angel, she must be. I can't help but sit here and take in this beautiful sight. It seems unreal. Wait a minute, who's that? Who is that man that just came out of my house? What is going on? Emily… Emily… LOOK OUT!_

Emily could feel Doc's body shake. Doc's eyes were still shut, but Emily could see that there was so much going on behind those eyelids. On more than one occasion, over the past 24 hours, Doc's body had violently shook, almost as if having nightmares. As best as Emily could, she calmed her lover by caressing her cheeks, squeezing her hands, and whispering sweetly into Doc's ear. She wanted her to know that she was right there, waiting for her, willing her to get better. Emily had not budged from Doc's side since the moment Doc was shot by one of the Windsor brothers. Emily thought back over these last 24 hours and smiled to herself. Despite all of the chaos, she now knew that her place was to be here with Doc, forever and always.

* * *

When the shit hit the fan in the Bank, "Two-Guns" Thompson took a chair to the back of the head and was out cold on the ground, waiting for the town sheriff to come and collect him. One of the brothers received a parting gift from Doc, a gracious bullet to the upper arm of his shooting hand. The other brother fired off a shot almost exactly at the same time Doc shot her gun. His shot landed square on Doc's shoulder, leaving quite a decent hole, with the bullet still inside, and blood flowing generously. Doc hit the ground and lost consciousness immediately, while Emily was right behind her, catching her head before it hit the ground. Emily screamed at the sight of Doc's injury.

Miss Effy was the one behind the violent offense to "Two-Guns". It was her own little revenge on him for viciously assaulting her in the front office. To bad for "Two-Guns," Miss Effy knew how to take a punch or two from big unruly cowboys. Lucky for her, his hits weren't near as tough as some of the others who have chanced laying their hands on her. After taking out "Two-Guns," she heard the shots and rushed into the room just in time to see Doc hit the floor. She heard Emily's scream and a shiver went through her body. She saw the brother's skip out the back door, in an attempt to get away. Miss Effy rushed to Emily and Doc's side. Both kept yelling out for Doc to stay with them. Miss Effy knew that losing Doc would not only be hard on Emily, but it would truly rip her world to pieces. Besides JJ, Doc was the only other friend Miss Effy had in this town. She couldn't lose her like this. She couldn't lose her at all.

A couple of town folk rushed in to the Bank to find the scene at hand. They helped pick Doc up and rushed her back to her office. As the men picked her up, Miss Effy yanked Emily aside and made her focus on her eyes. Through her own unending tears and sobs, Emily barely heard Miss Effy speak. Miss Effy seemed to be on a whole different level than anyone else right now. Not freaking out, but more like adrenaline filled.

"Doc needs us, needs our help. I know this will sound outrageous, but Doc needs to get that bullet out of her shoulder or it could catch an infection. I've helped her before with this on other cowboys who have been shot. It will be bloody and painful for her, and you will see the pain in her face, but I'm gonna need your help. Can you do this? Can you pull yourself together to help her? She needs you Emily, more than ever." Miss Effy didn't sugar coat any of it. She wanted to somewhat shock Emily out of her hysterical state to get her to focus. Her little speech did exactly that. Emily's face turned stone cold, the tears stopped, as she took a deep breath. She let it out, looked directly into Miss Effy's eyes and nodded. Both turned and were right on the heels of Doc's body being carried.

Once inside the office, Miss Effy started barking out orders for Emily to collect the tools and instruments needed to patch Doc up. Emily didn't skip a beat, collecting all the items and a handful of linens and towels to sop up the blood.

Mr. Fitch saw Emily rush past outside the tailor shop's window and a body being carried by a couple other men. He yelled for Katie to follow him next floor. Both burst through Doc's office door to find a couple of cowboys looking worried.

"What's going on? Where is Emily?" Rob demanded.

"Doc's been shot. Some one was robbin' the bank when her and two other ladies walked in on it. I don't know who Emily is, but I do know that Doc is the only lady hurt." One of the men spoke up.

"EMILY!" Rob shouted and pushed through the exam room door.

"Dad, Doc is hurt bad. We need to help her. I'm okay, but I really need to help. Sit outside and wait for me. I don't know how long it will be, but just wait, kay?" Emily pleaded with her worried dad.

"Kay, but let me know if you need anything. I'm here if you need me. And sweetie, I'm glad your okay." Rob backed out of the room, just as Katie pushed past.

"I'm here, what do you need?" Katie dipped her hands in the water to clean them and dried them with a clean towel.

"Katie, you don't have to. Effy and I can handle this." Emily put her hand on Katie's shoulder, knowing full well that Katie could barely handle the sight of blood.

"I'm not leaving. Even if it means I just stand here and support the two of you, I'm not going anywhere, kay? She means the world to you, I know, and you're gonna need help to get through this. I'm staying." Katie put her foot down and Emily knew just how stubborn she could be, so she didn't push it any further.

Miss Effy and Emily began the tedious process of removing the bullet that seemed to bury itself deep inside her shoulder. One thing Doc had taught Miss Effy was that in order to lessen the chance of infection and do less damage to the already damaged tissue, do your best to follow the path of the bullet when extracting it. Emily held a light just over Miss Effy's shoulder shining brightly down on the wound. She took a bunch of towels and kept dabbing the excess blood to keep a clear path for the extraction tool.

It took Miss Effy about 25 minutes to remove the bullet. She was slow and steady about the process, making sure she was as gentle as possible. Doc's body reacted to the pain a couple of times, forcing Katie to step up and hold her hand and caress it gently to calm her down. Emily was glad that she was still unconscious 'cause she didn't think she could handle Doc screaming in pain. Once the bullet was removed, Emily followed Miss Effy's directions to clean the wound out and dress it properly.

"Now what?" Katie asked.

"We wait. Now it's up to Doc's body to begin its healing process. If she can get through the night unscathed, she should be good. She's tough, tougher than most folks out here. She'll pull through, but it won't be easy." Miss Effy cleaned off her hands and arms then dried herself. She leaned into Katie and stole a sweet kiss, then leaned her head against hers. "Thank you, thank you for everything."

"But I didn't do anything." Katie whispered.

"You were here. That's what she needed, what we all needed, and mostly what I needed. Thank you." Miss Effy took the extra minute to just hold Katie in her arms before she had to go out and inform whoever was waiting in the room, the news.

As Miss Effy opened the door, voices could be heard conversing back and forth, but the moment she stepped into the room, silence fell. Miss Effy closed the door behind her to give Emily and Katie privacy with Doc.

Emily had cleaned herself up and was back at Doc's side caressing her cheeks and staring off into her beautiful features. Katie came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"She's going to be okay. Effy said so, I trust her." Katie offered.

"I hope you're right. Katie, I- I've never been so scared in my life. I saw her fall and then I saw the blood. I thought I lost her right then and there. I usually see a world of possibilities when I look at her, and in that moment, my world went black." Emily let the tears begin to fall again. Still holding onto Doc's hand, she turned and buried her face into Katie's shoulder, allowing her self to let go of all that she had been holding inside since that moment.

Katie just held her sister tight for a bit until they both heard a knock on the door. Rob Fitch entered the room to see both his daughters full of emotion.

"Girls, come 'ere." Rob Fitch walked to his girls and wrapped his big arms around his daughter's shoulders. Katie leaned in and Emily leaned as best she could without letting go of Doc's hand. Both Katie and Emily let the rest of the tears they had fall.

After a few moments alone with their father, Miss Effy entered back into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to let you know that one of the town's folk is gonna head out to Brighton to get the Doctor from there to come out here and check on Doc. He won't be here for about 3 days at the earliest, but at least he can help with any thing going on that needs to be addressed." Miss Effy was about to back out and let the family have a few more moments when Rob released his girls and walked over to Miss Effy and gave her his best Fitch hug.

"You did great." Rob told her as he released his squeeze on her. Miss Effy allowed a smile to creep over her face and stepped into the room a little further.

Rob took up one of the seats in the room and began to address his daughters.

"Girls, I know with all this happening, leaving here is probably the last thing on your mind, but I'm going to head back to Doc's house and speak with your mother. I'm going to have to tell her about all of this, and you know that will not help the argument of you two staying here." Rob sat back in the chair and let out a deep breath.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving here. Not now, not ever." Emily said sternly allowing tears to pool in her beautiful brown eyes. "I can't leave her when she needs me the most."

"Honey, I know you helped save her, but Miss Effy said it, the other Doc will be in town in a couple of days, and then he can take it from there. And until then, I'm sure Miss Effy can handle it."

"Dad, you don't get it, do you? Emily and Doc have a connection. There is something bigger here at work. I don't know how to explain it, other than to say Emily is Doc's Jenna, and well, Doc is Emily's you! You've always said that you and Mum were each other's only one. Dad, I know it sounds strange, but I've seen it, and it's true, Doc and Emily are each other's one!" Katie had walked up to her father and looked him dead in the eye. She wanted him to see the realness in her words through the emotion in her eyes.

"What?" Rob whispered. He took a moment to look at his other daughter, really look at her. She was leaning over Doc's body, their hands clasped together. He saw her gently push a few strands of hair out of the Doc's face. Then, she trailed her fingers down her cheek in such a loving way. He saw her whisper into Doc's ear and then small smile break across his daughter's face. The whole sight was beyond moving. Anyone from the outside could see that Emily shared a love beyond comprehension for Doc. He always knew Emily was her own person. Yes, he had twin daughters who everyone assumed were alike, and although he would never admit it out loud, he always thought Emily would be the one to break away and be her own person. He never ever thought it would be like this, but one thing he had learned along the way is anything is possible out here in the West.

"Dad? Dad?" Katie could see his eyes kind of glaze over, as if he were off in the distance in his own little world.

Rob got up and began toward the door.

"Dad, where are you going?" Katie asked, confused.

"I think I'll take that drink now, if you don't mind Miss Effy." Rob opened the door and walked out.

Miss Effy turned toward Katie and shrugged as if asking, 'what do I do?' Both girls just stood there staring for a second and then Miss Effy turned and walked out after Mr. Fitch.

"JJ, what would you do? I mean if you had a daughter and you saw it, the truth right there in front of your eyes, would you allow it to happen, even though it's not what you want for your girl?" Rob had clearly extended that drink on the house to about 4 or 5. His words slurred a bit and he now had his head in his hands.

"Well, Sir, if you don't mind me sayin', I've seen a lot of things in my days here at the Roundview. One, Miss Effy is the best. She is the kindest, yet most forthright person, I know. Second, Doc is the second best person I know, sweetest, smartest, and all around good person. Those two are both hard to come by in these parts. So if your girls are in the hands of those two, no matter what happens out here in this crazy town, they will be cared for, protected, wealthy, and I reckon quite happy. Could you really ask for anything more? I mean really, Doc and Miss Effy are probably the two wealthiest people in town. So they will never want for anything an-" JJ was just getting into the high point of his speech when Miss Effy strolled up.

"JJ, locked on!" Miss Effy smirked at him and winked.

"Oh, right, well best attend to the other customers. All," JJ turned his head and looked out over the bar, "three of them."

Miss Effy took the seat next to Mr. Fitch. She poured both of them a glass of whiskey and raised her glass as if to cheers Mr. Fitch. He stared at her for a moment then lifted his glass and clinked the two together.

"JJ's right, ya know?" Miss Effy stared straight ahead admiring the liquid left in her glass.

"Oh yeah, how does all of that make it better?" Rob slurred.

"Well, what have you really ever wanted for your girls? To find happiness, not want for anything, a good life?" Miss Effy presented the question matter-of-factly.

"Yes. Yes, all of those. I don't want to worry about them. I want them to be safe, be happy. If they find someone who is financially stable, then all the better, but as long as they are happy and healthy, then I'm happy." Rob sat up straight and began to really believe in what he was saying. It was true. He just wanted the best for his girls.

"Well, if I may say so, Sir, does it really matter who they find all of those things with. I mean you said so your self, 'find someone' who makes them happy and keeps them healthy. Well, Doc makes Emily supremely happy and she is a Doctor for God's sake, so I'm pretty sure that healthy thing is in the bag."

Rob was about to talk, but just let his jaw drop. He seemed to be thinking about what Miss Effy had just said. She could see the wheels turning in his head. He took the rest of his drink down in one shot, reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Your money is no good here." Miss Effy motioned for him to put it back in his pocket.

Rob stared directly into her Montana blue sky eyes, holding her gaze for quite some time. She never waivered, and that meant a great deal to him. He stood up, put his money back, and turned to walk out. He turned back to Miss Effy and asked her point blank, "I can count on you to take care of my other daughter, right?"

Miss Effy was caught off guard, but recovered quickly. "Yes, Sir." No one ever mentioned her and Katie being together. This whole time it was about Doc and Emily being together. Did he know? How did he know?

"Thanks for the drinks. And call me Rob." Rob tipped his hat in her direction and walked out the door.

Rob ventured back over to Doc's office. He knocked on the door waiting for permission to enter. He heard his girls ask for whomever to come in. He entered and saw his girl's sullen faces. He took a moment to hug them both and then discussed his next plan of action. He said he thought about all that was laid out before him and had come to a decision.

"Girls, it ain't gonna be easy. First of all, I still have your mother to talk to. She's not gonna like any of this. But most of all, I don't know if I can just leave you two here and move so far away."

"Dad, we'll be okay-" Katie interrupted.

"Let me finish, hun. I don't know if I can just leave you here and move and maybe never see you again. So, if you two stay, I think it would be best if maybe I take your Mum and brother, and we move on to the next big town. Maybe we can make a life for us there. That way were not too far away, but were not in this small town either. I know your Mum would never settle in this place, its too small. And I think James could care less where we settle as long as he still got the chance to see you two every now and then. So, JJ told me Brighton is a medium size city, but growing every second, and if I remember correctly that was the next big stop when we were on the caravan. So I think it would be a good place to start over." Rob let out a breath and let his shoulders shrug a bit when he was done with his plan of action.

"But Dad, what about your gold expedition? I know you really wanted to strike it rich." Katie asked.

"Sweetie, its only worth while to me if we're all there. I'll figure something else out in Brighton and make my money that way. You know me, I always make it work." Rob let a smile across his face.

Both Katie and Emily stepped up to their father and gave him their best Fitch hug they could. Tears again began flowing from their eyes, but this time it was more out of the happiness they felt from their father's love. Things were beginning to change in their favor, all that was left was Doc getting better, and telling their Mum.

* * *

The next morning, Emily still sat by Doc, their hands intertwined. Jenna burst through Doc's door. She stared adamantly at Doc while she requested both Emily and Katie to join her in the waiting room for a little chat. Miss Effy nodded to Emily, letting her know that she would keep an eye on Doc for her. Emily hesitantly got up and followed Katie out of the room.

They saw both their Dad and James standing with their heads down staring at the ground, almost as if they had been reprimanded.

"Would either of you care to explain why your father came to me last night and discussed the two of you staying in this town, while the rest of us venture off to Brighton, without my say so?" Jenna's stern pointed look swayed back and forth from Katie to Emily and back again. Both girls kept their eyes on the floor.

"Mum, we didn't mean to keep you in the dark, but it just happened." Emily chanced a look up at her Mum, but only got whiplash in her neck from dropping her gaze back down to the ground so fast.

"Let me tell you what's going to happen. We will go to Brighton and you two will join us. I don't want to hear anything more about Doc and your feelings for her Emily. It's not right, and I won't be caught dead with a daughter like that."

"Love, please, I already told you, out here is different and what matters most is not what matters back East." Rob pleaded.

"If you know what is good for your family, Rob, you will let me handle this." Jenna spat in his direction, causing Rob to lower his head back down.

"Really, Mum? If you knew what was good us, you wouldn't try and stop us. You won't win on this one. Me and Emsy are staying and you can't stop us." Katie lifted her head and stepped up to meet Jenna's eyes. The confidence and slight anger was clearly evident in her voice.

"Of all people, Katie I thought you would be against all of this. I mean she is your twin sister for crying out loud. Do you know how this will look for you? Do you know what people will say about you?" Jenna did her best to turn it around on one of Katie's biggest fears, other people's opinions of her.

"I don't care. I love Emily for who she is. I don't care who she loves as long as they love her and will take care of her. And that person is Doc! That is what is important to me now. It should be what is important to you!" Katie saw a flicker of angst flash in Jenna's eyes. She knew that Jenna had assumed Katie would be on her side, but without her, Jenna was doomed to fail.

"Katie's right, Love. Both our girls deserve happiness. Emily has found it here with Doc. We should be happy for her. And Katie wants to stay with her sister. We should support that. Besides, we are only traveling a couple days ride away, so if anything goes wrong, or we just want to see them, they'll be near. They're grown woman now, ready to be on their own. Shouldn't we be happy that they have found a good place to do that?" Rob stepped up to Jenna and placed his hands on her shoulders to get her undivided attention.

"Yeah, Mum, let 'em stay!" James echoed from behind his Dad.

"But, but…" Jenna leaned into her husband and began to sob. She knew she was beat, but was still scared of her daughter's futures. She knew things weren't going to be easy out here on their own. Case and point, the bank incident could have easily gone the other way and Emily could have been hurt. She just wanted safety and security for her girls. To know that wherever they were they wouldn't be in harms way.

Rob took Jenna and James over to the hotel for a hearty breakfast. Emily and Katie walked back into the room, knowing that one battle had been won today, now they just needed Doc to come back into consciousness and for her body to heal.

**Haha... Um, review? Please?**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I know this is a quick turnaround from the last chapter posted. I have to work this weekend and then I'm going on a short trip up to the city, so I wasn't sure when I could get this in. I will try to write the next chap tonight and get it posted by Sun... then hopefully I can sneak another one in while I'm away. Hope you enjoy... and here's to not making you wait!**

**I haven't said it in a while... but ya, I don't own skins! :-(

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 20 –Emily is Safe  
**

_I feel like I've been here before. There she is again. She's sitting on the front porch, staring out into the pasture past the barn. She looks so peaceful, so beautiful. She really is an angel here on earth. I feel myself start to walk toward her. She looks at me then smiles. I'm still a good distance away from her when I see that man again come out of the front door and approach her. _

_ "Emily! Emily, Run!" I try to scream as loud as I can, but it seems like just a whisper._

_I see her take a step toward me, but the man grabs her arm and, by the sheer force of his grip, she swings around to face him. I hear her scream…

* * *

_

Emily's fingers were still intertwined with Doc's. Although it had been over 24 hours since the bank incident and the bullet in Doc's shoulder was removed, she was still unconscious and still having violent fits that shook her whole body. Emily had drifted off to sleep for what seemed like only seconds when she felt Doc's body jolt.

"Naomi, Naomi! Babe, I'm here. Right here!" Emily whispered into her ear. She kept their hands together gently rubbing her thumb across Doc's knuckles. She brought her other hand up to her forehead and brushed her hair back. She was extremely hot. She reached down to the bucket and rung out the cold water cloth that was in there. She placed it gently on her forehead trying to cool her off.

"Babe, please don't leave me. I need you here. We still have a long life to live together. Grow old and grey together while we sit on the front porch watching all those beautiful sunsets together. Please My Love, I can't do this without you." Emily whispered doing her best to hold back her tears.

Emily sat for a while longer in silence with Doc. Her nightmare seemed to have gone away, and she appeared to be soundly sleeping with ease. Miss Effy entered the room walking over to Emily and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to go get something to eat, I'll sit with her awhile." Miss Effy offered.

"No, I'm okay. I don't really wanna leave her. She had another episode a little bit ago. They are becoming less, but still so powerful. I don't know what to do, I just talk to her and try my best to calm her down by the sound of my voice and the touch of my skin." Emily let out a sigh. She knew that this was the best thing for Doc, but she couldn't help but feel useless.

"You are doing more than any of us could ever do. She knows you're here. She's coming back for you. You will see those beautiful blue eyes again." Miss Effy did her best to give Emily the pep talk she needed. She wasn't really sure what would happen with Doc, but she knew that Doc needed Emily's strength more than ever.

Miss Effy and Emily sat in silence watching over Doc. After a while Katie joined them, taking up a spot next to Miss Effy and linking their hands together.

"Where's Dad and Mum?" Emily asked.

"They are gonna stay at the hotel tonight, so they are getting a couple rooms. Then Dad said something about going down to the Livery Stables and talking to a man about purchasing a wagon and some supplies for their journey to Brighton." Katie leaned her head on Miss Effy's shoulders.

"So they're really gonna let you stay?" Miss Effy couldn't hide her little smirk.

"Looks like it. We talked about it a little bit more when I joined them for breakfast. Mum is still in shock, I think, from all of us basically ganging up on her. Dad seems to still be on board. James is just happy, I don't think any thing really phases him." Katie laughed at the thought of her brother.

"Does Dad know about you, and you know, Eff?" Emily looked up into her sister's eyes.

"I don't think so, but he did make a comment to me when Mum went to use the restroom. Something about she better get a nice place in town for us since she will probably continue to own and work at that Saloon. He kind of mumbled it so James couldn't hear, but I got the feeling that he might suspect something." Katie sounded a little confused by her father's comment, but shrugged off.

"Um, I think he might know." Miss Effy spoke, but kept her head down. She could feel Katie tense up next to her. "Well, when I followed him back over to the Saloon, and after he had had a couple of drinks, he may have mentioned something to me about taking care of you. I was a little thrown off by his comment, but I replied 'yes' cause I didn't know what else to say."

"Babe, you told him?" Katie turned toward Miss Effy, not able to hold her frusturated surprise.

"Not on purpose, I swear. He caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting him to ask me to take care of his daughter for him. I mean I was planning on asking you to move in with me anyway, but I wasn't expecting to tell your folks about us. It just happened. He didn't seem mad, I promise. I just wanna be with you. You make me a better person. I never thought I could be this happy." Miss Effy just had a case of the word vomit.

"You were going to ask me to move in with you?" Katie perked up, a smile across her face. Miss Effy couldn't help herself from smiling from Katie's adorableness.

"Well yeah, I mean, it sounds like now I need to go find us a place, but of course I want you with me. You're amazing. I've never been this happy with anybody ever in my life. Ask Doc when she wakes up. She'll tell you I was a right bitch with anyone and everyone. Never smiling, or faking it if I had to."

Katie leaned her head back on Miss Effy's shoulder with the biggest grin known to man. She had her woman, she was now the happiest person on earth. All three of the ladies sat in silence for a while.

* * *

_Again with this same scene. Okay, I know what happens. I see her and then that guy comes out and grabs her. I need to be there before he comes out. I have to, I need to protect her. Okay, so there she is on the steps. I begin walking toward her immediately. She turns and smiles at me, begins to stand up. I'm so much closer to her this time. Just as I reach her, the man comes out of the door. I recognize him instantly. He is that Thompson fella from the robbery, the scrawnier one of the three. He reaches for Emily, but I grab her first. I pull her towards me and put myself between her and the man. He smirks at me. It only makes me angrier. He leaps off the porch taking myself and him to the ground. We roll a couple feet with me ending up on top of him. He reaches up for my throat, but I block his arms. He rolls me off him and he jumps on top of me. I try to wrestle him off me, but he is still a little bit stronger than me. Out of nowhere, I see a foot go right into his ribs… Emily! I push him off me, stand up and give him a few swift kicks of my own. He is doubled over in pain, so I have plenty of time to grab my six-gun and hold him at gunpoint. Emily goes to the barn and grabs some rope. We tie him down so he can't get free. We take him into town to the sheriff's place. Emily is safe, truly safe now.

* * *

_

The sun was beginning to set on this long hard day. Katie had ventured off with her Dad and brother after they all came to visit Emily in Doc's office. She rightly refused leaving Doc's side. It was in a moment that Jenna and Emily shared alone in the room with a still unconscious Doc that Jenna could see what was between them. She still didn't necessarily understand it, but she felt a little bit better about leaving Emily here with Doc.

"You love her, don't you?" Jenna stood by the window staring back at her daughter and Doc.

"With all my heart, Mum." Emily stood and walked over to her Mum. "I know this isn't what you wanted for me, but she really does make me happy. I feel safe with her, strong with her. She makes me believe I can do anything, be anybody I want. She's brilliant and funny. I could go on if you'd like?" Emily smiled up at her Mum.

Jenna smiled at the admiration she saw in her daughter's eyes. She always knew Emily would do well for herself. She was never the one she worried about. And now, she is still the one she is the least worried about. Jenna pulled Emily into a hug. As they stood there embracing each other, a faint noise came from near Doc.

"Emily?" Doc's voice was completely parched from lack of water, but she was still just the slightest bit audible. "Emily?"

Both Jenna and Emily looked toward Doc, looked back at each other, than rushed to Doc's side.

"Naomi, Naomi, I'm here. I'm right here." Emily grabbed her hand and held it close to her heart as she whispered sweetly into Doc's ear.

Doc's eyes began to flutter open. Her vision was quite blurry at first causing her to blink quite a few times before she could make out any real figures, but when she did, all she could see was the beautiful face of the one who held her heart.

"You're safe?" Doc asked.

"Yes, I'm safe. You saved me." Emily smiled.

"And Miss Effy?" Doc asked.

"She is safe, too. The two big guys got away, but not without you putting a hole in one of 'em first. The third guy got knocked out thanks to Miss Effy and a bank chair. He is currently sitting in a jail cell across the street. And Jack, the bank clerk is okay, too."

"What happened?" Doc was starting to get a little tired from just the little amount of energy she was putting forth.

"You were shot, My Love. One of the brothers shot you as you shot the other one. It put a hole in your shoulder. Miss Effy and I got the bullet out and we've been watching over you ever since. A doctor from the city is coming out to check on you and a few of the town's folk while you rest. You're going to be okay." Emily said with tears in her eyes. Joyful tears!

Doc nodded her head and then mentioned she was still tired and that she was just gonna rest for a few more minutes. Her few minutes turned into half the night, but that was okay with Emily 'cause she heard her Lover's voice and she knew that things were gonna be okay.

Jenna sat with Emily for a while, not really talking, just holding her hand as Emily held Doc's. After a while, the rest of the family came back and they chatted for a bit. Emily gave the out the good news and Katie jumped up and hugged her best Fitch hug she could possibly give. They took off back to the hotel, leaving Katie and Emily alone for a bit. Katie claimed she was going to keep Emily company, but really it was that Miss Effy would be coming back over soon, and she wanted to see her.

After a while, Miss Effy did appear and Katie sprang the good news on her. They hugged and kissed a few times while Emily sat back with a smile. She was happy for Katie. She knew Katie could be a right bitch sometimes, and that all she ever did was string along boys just for the attention and to get gifts from them, but deep down, she knew Katie wanted love and happiness, just like the rest of us. Who knew she would find it in a mysteriously clever, brown hair, blue-eyed Saloon owner? All in all, they were both happy, and that was what mattered. After a bit, Miss Effy and Katie couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves anymore, and were doing a horrible job trying to hide it. They decided to take their act back to Miss Effy's place. Emily told Katie to be back bright and early. Even though their father may have known about those two, she didn't want it flaunted in his face.

Doc began to stir again about the middle of the night. Her fever was gone and her color was a lot better than it had been. It had only been a short while since the shooting, but the wound looked healthy and seemed to be healing up mighty fine.

"Emily?" Doc voice sounded a lot stronger than before.

"I'm right here, Love." Emily gave her hand a squeeze for reassurance.

"Emily, I love you." Doc's eyes had opened and she was gazing up at that most precious sight she adored, Emily with a smile that reached up to her eyes.

"I love you, too, Naomi. How do you feel?"

"A bit better, but still kinda like a bull decided to make me his direct pathway to his food." Doc chanced leaning up on her elbow on her good side. Emily saw the grimace on her face and quickly leaned in to help.

"Well, I reckon you will feel like that for a bit. You lost a lot of blood. More than I care to ever see again, really." Emily's voice faltered a bit when she spoke of Doc and her wound.

"Ems, please. I'm sorry I scared you. I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted you to be safe, and when I saw that man begin to take you away at gunpoint, something flipped in my brain and the next thing I knew I was drawing my gun." Doc reached out for Emily's hands and brought them up to her lips and gently pressed sweet kisses to them.

"I know you want to keep me safe, and you did. Just know that it goes both ways, kay? I wanna make sure you're safe and coming home to me in my arms every night. That's all I ask, really." Emily leaned in and brushed her lips against Doc's. She leaned their foreheads together, taking a moment for themselves, both realizing that there was more to this than just love.

"I promise you, every night." Doc whispered to Emily. She began trying to scoot over on the bed to make room for Emily. Emily realized what she was doing and put her hands on her to stop.

"Babe, you need to rest. Stop wasting your breath." Emily playfully scolded.

"I'll be fine, I just want you next to me. You're the best form of medicine there is, and I want as much of you as I can get. Now get in here and lay next to me, before I get up outta this bed and make you." Doc couldn't help but fake a frown and play her stubborn card. Emily could hear the playfulness behind it and happily began to oblige.

"You know, if this were any other time, you wouldn't be getting your way so easily. Trust me, Campbell, you're gonna have to work for this!" Emily motioned back over her body as she saw Doc's eyes grow wide with the anticipation of the chase to come.

"I'm the hardest worker in this land. Fitch, I do think you have met your match." Doc smiled and wrapped her good arm around Emily's shoulders as they laid back in each other's arms. For now, this is what they both needed after the last couple of days. Just the two of them together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Goodbyes and Fitch Woman**

The morning came way to fast for Emily. The sun started peeking into the room and she could feel Doc's body rustle beside her. She chanced opening an eye and saw Doc doing her best to sit up in bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Emily's harsh voice echoed in the room. Doc froze as if she were a child just being caught doing something bad by a parent.

"I just, I just was, uh, going to the bathroom. Yeah, the bathroom." Doc tried her best to sound confident as she moved her legs off the bed to the sitting position. Emily was not buying into any of it.

Emily rose from her spot on the bed, walked around to Doc, and stood directly in front of her.

"Do you really need to use the bathroom?" Doc couldn't help but smile at the sight of her lover. Emily stood before her, close enough to where her legs were just in between Doc's parted knees, her hands on her hips, and her beautiful red hair cascading down over her face. Her stern look on her face made Doc's heart melt. She wasn't going to win this one.

"Ugh, No, but I can't just sit here. I know I need to rest, but, but I just want to smell the fresh air, just for a second." Doc began to pout.

Emily walked over and opened the window up. "Better?" She stood there, still with her hands on her hips and gave the best smirk she could without busting out into a giant grin. She was trying to keep herself together, being strict about Doc's recovery, but at the moment, Doc was giving her the best puppy dog eyes and pout should could.

"Look, babe, I know you wanna get outta this stuffy room, but you need to give yourself time to rest. You have to heal up one hundred percent. Not just for yourself, but for me, and the people of this town. They all rely on you to help them, fix them when they need it. I've seen you, it takes a lot out of you even when your healthy, so don't push it. Let the Doc from the city help out for a while, and let yourself get back to full strength. I'll be here to help you, every step of the way. I love you, Naomi." Emily walked back over to Doc and placed both hands on her cheeks. She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Doc knew Emily was right. She hated that she knew it too. She relented to Emily and promised her she would stop being a brat and do as she says, but not without a few conditions.

"Okay," Doc had a devilish little grin on her lips, "I will do as you say, but you have to agree to a few things." Doc stopped to see if Emily was listening. Emily stared intently into her lover's eyes. "First, you can't get mad at me when I try to resist your help. I'm not use to people fussing over me. I love that you do, but it may take me a while to adjust. And second, for everything I do that you tell me to do, I get a reward." Emily smiled, than nodded her head. "A reward of my choosing."

"Oh really?" Emily's eyebrows shot up. "And what makes you think you're in charge here?"

"When you find out what my rewards are, I'm sure you won't mind me being the one calling the shots!" Doc was quite sure she saw the corners of Emily's mouth curve up.

Emily couldn't help but reward Doc with a kiss just for thinking up her little scheme. She leaned down again and brushed her lips upon Doc's. Doc pushed her self up with her good arm to stand as she savored the taste of Emily's sweet lips. She placed her good hand upon Emily's cheek. Emily moaned at the feel of Doc's touch. Doc took advantage of Emily's distraction and slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth to deepen the kiss. Doc and Emily spent the next few minutes gently wrestling around for control of their kisses.

"Sweet Jesus, girl on girl action at it's finest!" James' voice echoed in the room as Doc and Emily jumped apart causing Doc to bump her slinged arm against the wall. Doc winced in pain. A freaked out Emily dashed back to Doc's side to help her sit back down upon the bed.

"You little brat, what are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock?" Emily scolded her little brother after she helped Doc. She walked over and smacked him upside the head to let him know his mistake.

"Ouch! I did knock, you must have just been to busy swappin' spit with Doc here to hear me." James reached up and began rubbing the back of his head. "Mum and Dad sent me over to get you. She wants you to join us for breakfast, this being our last morning here, ya know, before we leave for Brighton."

"Tell them thanks, but no thanks. I'm still watching over Naomi and I can't leave her."

"Ems, you should go. It might be a while before you get to see your family again. They're important too. We will have plenty of time for ourselves, and it's not like I'm going anywhere. I promise not to exert any effort while you're gone." Doc got a sneaky little smile on her face, "Just remember I get a reward when you come back."

"I'm not leaving you." Emily stared intently into Doc's eyes.

"Who's going where? I wanna go." Katie's voice echoed through the door as her and Miss Effy gathered in the room.

"We are going nowhere. James was sent to get me to have breakfast with the family, but I'm not leaving Naomi here on her own." Emily explained.

"You should go. I'll watch Boston and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Miss Effy spoke up. "Besides, you need to say goodbye to your folks. Who knows when you will see them next?"

"See, Miss Effy said the same thing. Now you have to go." Doc said with a grin.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Emily put her hands on her hips directing her question to her injured lover sitting on the bed.

"Nope, just looking for the opportunity to get my first reward." Doc's smile reached beyond her eyes.

"Reward?" Katie looked a bit confused, as did the rest of the group.

"Don't ask. Okay, I will go, but I'm only going for breakfast then I'm coming straight back. You better be on your best behavior. I have my ways of finding out the truth, ya know." Emily motioned over to Katie and Miss Effy. Doc knew Emily would use her sister and the power of the Fitch persuasion to get whatever truth she needed from Miss Effy.

Emily leaned into Doc, placed three quick kisses on her lips and turned to walk out of the room. Katie replicated Emily's actions with Miss Effy completely forgetting the other little Fitch was in the room.

"Holy shit, both of you? Wow, this is getting better by the moment. I don't wanna go to Brighton anymore!"

"Fuck, James, you little shit. You mention one word and you are dead." Katie made a point to smack him upside the head as she said the word dead.

"Okay, okay, just stop with the hitting. I'll be brain dead before ya know it, if you two keep doing that."

The Fitch kids made their way over to the Hotel for breakfast with their parents. The first half was sat in silence, no one really wanting to bring up the fact that they would be parting ways. Eventually James broke the tension by saying something hilariously out of this world. Everyone broke out into laughter and the strain began to seep away. In no time, the family began speaking back and forth, Rob telling the girls of his plans for a business in Brighton, Jenna excited for the city life once again, and well James, he was just happy. Katie and Emily both showed excitement for their parent's new found adventure, but couldn't help but feel a little sad about them not being so close anymore. Breakfast finished up, Rob dragged James off with him to pay the bill. Jenna took the opportunity to speak with her girls.

"Girls, I just want you to know I love you both. You two are beyond what I could have asked for as daughters. I know Doc will take care of you Emily, but I want you to take care of each other as well. You're all you have here in this town. I'm so proud of you both. Just please be safe and remember your manners. You're Fitch women," Jenna smiled through her tears, "remember we're the best of the best!"

Katie and Emily smiled through their own tears at their mother. Since the day they were born, her mother always had told them they were the best of the best. She always wanted more for her children so she tried starting them off with a healthy concoction of confidence and competition. Sometimes it reared its ugly head between the two of them, but most of the time it was presented to the world, two Fitch's at a time.

Rob and James strolled back up to the table, Rob with a slightly puzzled look.

"What's wrong dear?" Jenna asked.

"Well, I went to pay the bill and the man at the desk told me everything was taken care of. I asked by whom, and he said that we were guests of one of the town's folk and that whatever the family needed would be taken care of. I enquired further, but he would not give me a name, said the wished to remain anonymous.

Katie and Emily both shot each other a look. If Doc hadn't been shot and knocked out, the obvious answer would have been her, but both the girls knew that in the event of it not being Doc, the only other person would be Katie's own, Miss Effy. Both girls smiled.

"Well, Mum, Dad, it looks like you won't have to worry about us in this town. It seems as though some one around here has taken a liking to us." Emily smiled at both her parents.

Rob and James sat back down and they began to chat for a little while longer. No one seemed to want to make the move to leave, knowing that it would be awhile before they were in each other's presence again. Even Emily had eased up about getting back to Doc as fast as she could. Didn't mean she wasn't thinking about her, but she was at ease knowing that Miss Effy was there with her.

A little bit later, Katie mentioned getting back to check on Doc and see if the City Doc was here yet. She had heard he would be in town by noon at the latest. The family stood up from the table and walked back over to Doc's office.

"How was breakfast?" Doc asked. She looked great. She was sitting up in bed and had a huge smile on her face.

"It was wonderful. Much needed food. I brought you back something in case you were hungry." Emily leaned over and kissed Doc on the forehead.

"Uh, well, we just wanted to say goodbye before we head out toward Brighton. And I wanted to thank you for all that you've done, ya know, with taking care of my boy and all." Rob reached his hand out to shake Doc's hand.

Doc looked up into Rob's eyes. She could tell that this wasn't really easy for him, saying goodbye, leaving his girls. She reached out and took his hand, gave him a firm shake, then pulled him down toward her for a hug. She felt Rob relax a little bit and hug back. When he pulled back from the hug, a huge toothy smile was on his face.

"Emily, will you grab my jacket, it's over there on that chair." Doc motioned toward a rolled up piece of clothing on a chair in the corner.

Doc reached into the breast pocket and pulled out an envelope. She motioned for Rob to take it. Rob reached out hesitantly and took it. Doc stared at him waiting for him to open it. He carefully opened the envelope to reveal a bundle of money.

"Uh, Doc, I can't take this." Rob said.

"Yes you can. And you will." Doc said confidently.

"What is it?" Katie asked, always wanting to be in the loop.

Rob looked at Doc. She nodded her head and smiled.

"It's money, a lot of money." Rob said.

"What?" Every Fitch voice rang out in an echo in the room.

"Naomi, what are you doing? You don't have to do this." Emily took her lover's hand and sat next to her on the bed.

"Before you go and freak out on me, the money there is a bonus for all the great work you did on my place, well now, our place. You did a great job, more than what was a part of the deal. You deserve that."

"Yeah, but Doc, there is way to much he-." Rob was cut off by Doc, raising a hand to stop him.

"You did a great job. If you feel there is too much, then consider the extra an investment into your adventure in Brighton. If I may presume, we're family now. Emily is my life now, so that means you all come as a package. I'm grateful for your understanding of us, and beyond indebted to you for allowing this amazing woman to stay with me. If anything else, just know, that if you're ever in need, come to me first. I have not only done well for myself out here, but I come from wealth, and I have not and never will want for anything. Same now goes for you." Doc looked Rob deep into his eyes, making sure that he understood what she was offering. Rob leaned in and gave Doc another hug. Unfortunately for Doc, Rob was a little too excited and squeezed to hard.

"Oi! Ease up, will ya?" Doc winced in pain, but soon recovered with a smile toward Rob.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." Rob backed away and grabbed Jenna's hand.

Jenna leaned in and gave Doc a soft hug.

"Take care of my girls, wontcha? Thank you for everything. You're a good person and I'm glad Emily found such a wonderful person." Jenna said with much compassion.

Although Jenna may never know or truly understand what Emily and Doc have, she knew that no matter what it was, it was powerful, and Emily was safe and happy.

"So can I come and visit? Ya know, when I'm sick of Mum and Dad." James looked back and forth between Emily and Doc.

"Anytime James, anytime." Doc lifted her good hand and ruffled James hair. He smiled and went back over to his seat next to Katie.

After the family goodbyes between Katie, Emily and the rest of them, the room fell silent with Katie sitting next to Miss Effy with her head on her shoulder and Emily sitting on the bed next to Doc, their fingers intertwined.

"Oh! It was you, wasn't it?" Katie lifted her head and shot an accusing look at her lover.

"Katie, what do you mean?" Doc questioned.

"Well, Dad went to take care of the bill this morning and it was paid for in full. Doc was knocked out and injured so it couldn't have been her. It was you." Katie accused looking directly into Miss Effy's eyes.

Miss Effy famously smirked at Katie. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Katie stood up, took Eff's hand and dragged her out of the room. Emily and Doc heard the office door slam, and two sets of heels walk off down the side boardwalk.

"Well, Miss Effy has no chance in hell against that one. I give her 10 minutes before she cracks." Doc just smiled and shook her head.

"Do you not remember the power of a Fitch woman? I giver her 2 minutes, tops." Emily challenged.

"Speaking of the power of a Fitch woman… I was good the whole time you were gone. Don't I get my reward?" Doc started rubbing her thumb over Emily's knuckles.

"Well I do believe you deserve a reward, but if I recall, you are the one to choose it. So, what'll it be?" Emily seductively smiled in Doc's direction.

"Well," Doc motioned for Emily to get up and moved her onto her lap, facing each other, straddling Doc's legs. "I was thinking, ya know since I did so well, that maybe you would be up for, um say, a little peep show?" Doc licked her lips and glanced down at Emily's breasts then back up to Emily's beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh really? A peep show, you say? Okay, your choice, but I get to choose how you get to peep." Emily smirked and leaned in to kiss Doc's lips quickly as she shot off Doc's lap to get some space between them.

"Wait what?" Doc was confused. She didn't want Emily to be so far away. But, now, that look in Emily's eyes told her everything she needed to know. This peep show was going to be the best thing she had every seen.

* * *

**So I know that I have written certain characters not completely according to how they are portrayed in Skins, i.e. Jenna, but I really rather her not be all snoodish and a bitch. I wanted things to be less about the relationship between them and more about the story of Naomily and Keffy. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but this is my story, so that means I'm in charge here! Thanks for continuing to read this adventure of mine. And I just want to apologize for my lack of updating... I'm in the job search mode.. got an interview next week for a police department, so kind of having to set this aside and focus on the interview! But I will do my best to get another chapter up shortly! Thanks again for your continuous support in this story!**** Reviews are always lovely!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So this chapter may or may not contain events that may or may not be suitable for reading at work... or around children... or grandparents! Just sayin... Enjoy!

* * *

****Chapter 22 – Punishment and a Peep Show**

Freddie peered out his window looking out to the streets for anything to entertain him on this slow morning. He heard the door slam next door and abruptly leaned toward the window trying to see who was coming out of Doc's office. In an instant, Miss Katie and Miss Effy came strolling into view. Freddie's eyebrows shot up. Katie had a firm grip on Miss Effy's hand, dragging her in the direction of the Saloon. He could just make out a little bit of the dialog between them.

"If you think for one second you are gonna pull something over on me, you got another thing comin' babes. NOTHING gets past me. Don't even try to hide it, deny it, or flat out ignore it, 'cause you will get the worst of the worst from me."

Katie continued to pull on Miss Effy's hand, somewhat dragging her along the side boardwalk. Plastered to Miss Effy's face was none other than that devilish little smirk. Freddie couldn't help but laugh. He's known Miss Effy for a while now, and if there was only one thing he learned about that woman it was that manipulation was her talent, and getting what she wanted was never an issue.

Katie glanced back at Miss Effy to make sure she was listening. She saw that stupid little smirk and stopped abruptly.

"I mean it babes! You don't want to see me mad." Katie huffed out, balling up her fists at her sides.

"Oh sweet Katie, I have a feeling that seeing you mad might just be exactly what I need right now." Miss Effy reached up and stroked the cheek of Katie's frowning face, than gently, lovingly tapped Katie's cute little button nose just for an added effect.

"Uuugghh! That's it!" Katie grabbed Miss Effy's wrist and yanked her hard in the direction of the Saloon. It took them all of 30 seconds to storm through the swinging doors over to the stairs, ascending the stairs, Katie's feet pounding each one for added effect, cross the landing, down the hall and through Miss Effy door. Katie swung Miss Effy into her room slamming the door shut, turning around and locking it, making sure they would have no interruptions.

All the patrons in the bar, all 6 of them, were left bewildered at the sight. First of all, no one has ever seen Miss Effy handled like that. She was usually the one doing the handling. Second of all, two beautiful women, hand in hand, wasn't a normal sight around these parts, so of course all the men stared. At the sound of the slamming door it was almost as if it snapped every cowboy's mind back to reality. Everybody blinked a few times, closed their gaping mouths and then went back to their business. Even JJ got caught up in the sight, hastily wiping the bar down with his towel.

"You are in serious trouble!" Katie lifted a finger at the now sitting Miss Effy. "Don't think for one minute that you are in charge of this relationship. I wear the pants around here!" Katie stopped her rant and thought for a second, "well, not literally, they can't be comfortable and really there is no way I would be caught dead looking less than stunning, but yeah, I'm in charge, got that?"

"And why do you get to be in charge?" Miss Effy was doing her very best trying to hold in the laughter that was aching to get out.

It was Katie's turn to smirk. All her anger drained out of her, and with the slightest sway in her hips, she slowly, and seductively, walked toward Miss Effy, never losing eye contact, not even once to blink.

"Because, babe, you have now had the privilege of being intoxicated off my fabulous scent, felt my decadent touch, seen me in my finest outfit, my birthday suit, and lastly, tasted my sweet kisses." Katie watched as Miss Effy's mind began to rationalize what it would mean not to have even one of those anymore. Her smirk began to disappear, her jaw dropped, leaving her mouth wide open. Katie closed the gap between them, "You see, Babes, I know your game, because I am the one who invented it. Don't think for one second you can out do this Master." Katie leaned in, stopped for a second, making sure her cleavage was on full display for her woman, then gently kissed her lips.

* * *

Doc was still sitting upright in bed watching Emily across the room. Emily gathered up a few items then came back to the bedside.

"This isn't going to be your typical peep show. You, Missy, are going to be blindfolded. You get to peep with your hand and only your hand." Emily began folding up a small towel to place over Doc's eyes.

"Wait, how is that a reward. I mean don't get me wrong Ems, I love to touch you, but I wanna see you too." Doc frowned, complaining just as bad as a three year old would.

"Trust me Love, this will be much, much better." Emily leaned in and wrapped the towel around Doc's head, covering her eyes completely. She leaned in and kissed Doc's lips, lingering just long enough to draw a smile onto Doc's lips.

"Only my hand, huh?" Doc asked.

"Yes, well, at least to start. We'll see how the show goes." Emily began to straddle Doc's lap again, getting into position. "So, you may use your hand to do what you'd like to me." Emily leaned into Doc's ear and whispered huskily, "But remember, I am free do what I please with your hand, and other body parts, to help you peep along the way!"

Doc's breath hitched. Let the game begin.

* * *

Katie leaned into her kiss with Miss Effy. She placed one knee on the bed to Eff's left, and the other knee on her right. Katie was now straddling Miss Effy, kneeling on the bed with her body pressed into Miss Effy's, lips still attached. Katie sucked the air out of Miss Effy's lungs with her kiss, than pulled her lips away burying Miss Effy's face in her breasts. Miss Effy brought her hands up to Katie's lower back and pulled her in closer as she licked her way from Katie's exposed skin, up her neck, taking a second to suck on her pulse point, then down her jaw line and back to her lips. Miss Effy stood up, Katie instantly wrapping her legs around Miss Effy's waist. Katie knew Miss Effy wouldn't drop her, but she squeezed tight around her waist and pushed her hips into Miss Effy's just in case. This also caused a great gasp from her Lover, knowing full well that Miss Effy was already turned on and any little pressure down there would greatly do some justice. After all, Katie was supposed to be teaching her who was boss.

Miss Effy moved over to the sitting area she had in her room. She eased her way down on to the big chair putting Katie in the straddle position once again. Katie pulled back from the kiss to see Miss Effy's blue eyes almost non-existent behind blackness. Katie knew she was right where she wanted her. Katie hopped off Miss Effy's lap and began to slowly unbutton each button on her dress. Miss Effy motioned to get up and help, but Katie stopped her by putting her hand up and telling her "no!" Miss Effy took her seat and impatiently awaited Katie's handy work. One of the things Miss Effy loved doing to Katie was help in the process of getting her undressed. She felt like a kid at Christmas. She just wanted to rip open the packaging and play with the toy as fast as she could. She hated waiting, especially when it came to Katie's delicious body.

Katie spent all the time in the world undressing herself, making sure she had Miss Effy's full attention the whole time. She started with the buttons on her dress, each one loosening up the tight dress on Katie's body, exposing just a little more skin. Once all the buttons were undone, Katie bent over to slip off her boots. Of course by undoing her dress a little that meant more exposed cleavage for Miss Effy to feast her eyes on. At this point, Miss Effy was leaning forward with full attention on Katie. As Katie moved Miss Effy's eyes and head moved making sure she had the best view of whatever piece of the puzzle was to be removed next.

Boots off, Katie began slipping off her dress to reveal a set of the sexiest pieces of clothing Miss Effy had ever laid eyes on. Miss Effy's jaw dropped. Katie now stood 6 feet away from Miss Effy in a matching red-laced bra and knickers. Except this pair left nothing for the imagination. It had just enough to cover the essentials, but the rest of her skin was open to the world. Katie still had her black stockings on, reaching just up over the knee. She placed her hands on her hips and couldn't hold back the huge smile on her face.

"You like?" Katie inquired.

Miss Effy couldn't hold back any longer. She leaped off the chair and scooped Katie up in her arms. She lavished her lips with her own, her hands running up and down Katie's exposed back. She guided them back down to the chair, where Miss Effy leaned back and took in the sight once more.

"God your beautiful." Miss Effy's face was stuck in an astonished look.

Katie giggled to her self and leaned in to Miss Effy's lips. After a quick kiss she leaned into her ear and whispered, "Play nice!"

Miss Effy wasted no time in getting Katie out of her bra. She loved the feel of Katie's taut nipples in her mouth. She licked and sucked and licked some more. Katie began letting out little gasps every now and then letting Miss Effy know that she was hitting all the right spots. Miss Effy scraped her nails gently down Katie's stomach and sides, landing her hands on her hips. She stuck her right hand down between Katie's legs, cupping her heat. Oh, she was wet. She was so turned on and Miss Effy knew it. Lucky for Katie, her knickers really did have little lace to them so with just a sweep of her fingers, Miss Effy pushed the little bit of fabric out of the way and inserted two fingers.

Katie moaned into Miss Effy's neck. She loved the feel of those fingers inside her. To her surprise, Miss Effy brought her thumb up to rub Katie's erect center. With two fingers inside and Miss Effy working her magic on her clit, Kaite's body took over and began moving her hips up and down on Miss Effy's fingers. She started out slow, but with the sensation it was causing, Katie couldn't help but start to go faster. Miss Effy kept her hand in place, letting her thumb occasionally brush across Katie's clit as Katie's body did most of the work. Miss Effy sat back and watched Katie in all her glory. As she began to move faster, her perfect breasts started bouncing up and down right in her face. Miss Effy could not believe the sight that was in front of her. She was getting so turned on herself at the sight of Katie getting herself off by using just Miss Effy's hand. She could feel Katie getting closer and closer, and she could hear it in her screams. As Katie's pussy tightened around Miss Effy's fingers, Miss Effy wiggled them around just a little bit giving her that added release that she knew from experience felt so damn good. Katie let out one more very loud scream as Miss Effy felt Katie's body plunge into one long intense pleasurable release. Katie couldn't help from convulsing at the explosion she felt between her legs. Her body defied her thoughts of trying to remain somewhat in control. She couldn't help but just give in to the pleasure.

Katie collapsed into Miss Effy's arms when she finally came down from her high. Miss Effy hadn't removed her fingers yet, giving Katie a chance to regain her control. After a few minutes, Katie lifted her head off Miss Effy's shoulder and leaned into her lips.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Katie whispered into her lips.

Miss Effy gently removed her fingers and brought both her hands up to Katie's back pulling her in close. She kissed her. Not hard, not fast, but sweet and soft, gentle. Katie could feel all the love she'd ever need in the kiss. She leaned her forehead against Miss Effy's.

"So did I teach you a lesson?" Katie asked, not even remotely hiding her grin.

"Um, yeah, sure. Uh, never mess with a Fitch woman, or you'll end up with her naked in your lap, after you just had the absolute most hottest, most passionate, most sexy round of sex you may ever have." Miss Effy smirked once again while Katie giggled.

"And that was only round 1…" Katie crooked one eyebrow while removing herself from Miss Effy's lap and sauntered over to the bed. She layed down and patted the spot beside her.

Miss Effy stood up, slipped off her boots and began undoing her dress as she made her way to the bed… "Round 2… ding!"

* * *

Emily took Doc's hand and placed it on the base of her neck. She trailed it down to the top of her blouse giving her hand a little nudge at the buttons that were securely fastened. Doc got the hint and began undoing each button one by one. With each button she took the opportunity to feel how much of Emily's body was becoming exposed. She suddenly could feel the crease of Emily's breasts. Emily's breath hitched slightly at the soft touch of Doc's fingers on her chest. Doc could feel the warmth gathering between her own legs. She took her hand and brushed lightly down the rest of Emily's blouse, counting how many buttons were left. Five buttons. She reached one finger back up and placed it at the spot where the top of the last five buttons began. In one instant, almost like magic, Doc jerked her finger in a down and out motion, instantly unbuttoning the remaining buttons.

Doc felt Emily jump in surprise and heard the most adorable squeak slip past her lips. Doc parted Emily's blouse and reached her hand in to feel the silky skin of Emily's stomach. Emily moaned at the touch and brought her hands up to cover Doc's hand. Emily closed her eyes and allowed her own senses to take over and articulate each sensation that Doc's touch created in her body.

Doc pulled the rest of Emily's blouse out of the skirt it was so neatly tucked into. Emily let the blouse fall behind her leaving her in just her bra and skirt. Doc began to float her fingers over every inch of Emily's upper half, gently grazing over her erect nipples. Doc tugged at Emily's bra, feeling the exposure of her left breast. Doc didn't hesitate to lean and capture it with her lips. Emily went to protest, but Doc's lips were powerful and Emily couldn't help but thrust her breast further into Doc's mouth.

"Please… Don't stop!" Emily breathed out heavily.

Doc began sucking and licking just a bit harder. Emily couldn't stop herself from unclipping her bra and letting it fall off, giving full access to Doc's lips and tongue. Doc took her time, kissing every inch of exposed skin and sucking and licking each nipple. Emily decided it was only fair that if she were naked, then Doc must be as well. While Doc continued to conquer Emily's soft skin with her lips, Emily began carefully removing Doc's shirt, taking extra precaution to Doc's wounded shoulder. Once the shirt was off, Emily pushed Doc back against the pillows gently, slowly and surely, began kissing every piece of exposed flesh on Doc's body. Doc couldn't take it anymore. She reached her hand up and removed her blindfold. Her eyes fell upon the one truly gorgeous sight she had ever seen. Emily lifted her head back up from Doc's body and frowned, adorably, at Doc's disobedience.

"The show's not over yet, cowboy." Emily smirked.

"On the contrary, Miss Fitch, I do believe we are just getting started." Doc bucked her hips to throw Emily off balance just enough to toss her down onto the bed. Even injured, Doc was still able to top Emily in one swift motion. Doc now sat straddled upon Emily, with a deviant glint in her eyes.

Doc noticed the medical tape and a feather sitting on the bed.

"Well, well, Miss Fitch. And what pray tell were you planning on doing with these?" Doc's attitude was still playful even though she tried her best to remain serious.

"Well, if you must know, I was thinking of doing a bit of torture. See how tough you really are?"

Emily's arms were already lifted up over her head, so it didn't take much to get Emily to play along with Doc's playful suggestion. Emily allowed Doc to tape her hands above her head to the bed frame. Emily was now restrained, half naked and pleading for Doc to have mercy on her.

Doc took the feather and began to do exactly what Emily was going to do to her. Emily was tough, but the soft feel of that feather along with Doc's lips running up and down her body, it was too much for her to handle. Emily began squirming around trying to slip away from the teasing. She screamed out in playful burst for Doc to stop, but this only egged Doc on more. Doc eventually gave up on the feather and let her lips do all of the teasing. While Doc paid plenty of attention to Emily's nipples, she let her hand roam free down to Emily's skirt. She did her best to undo the button and began slowly slipping the skirt down Emily's legs using her own legs to help. Once off, Doc smiled at the goddess that lay before her. She instantly dropped her hand toward Emily's center, knowing full well, that if she was feeling even just half of what the Doc was feeling, she be wetter than Niagra Falls down there. And she was right.

"Oh God, Naomi, please? Please just take me." Emily's eyes were shut, her breathing much heavier than before.

Doc knew she was turned on. She leaned down and began kissing her way down from Emily's breast, down her stomach, past her belly button, to the top of Emily's knickers. Doc used her good hand to delicately take off the offending garment. Once off, Doc resumed her journey further down Emily's body until she hit the mother load of all treasures. Emily's clit was just begging to be licked and Doc didn't waste anytime. Emily's body responded by bucking her hips up into Doc's mouth. Her body was screaming out for more. Emily couldn't hold back her screams that effortlessly flew out of her mouth from the pleasure of Doc's lips. Doc meticulously attacked Emily's clit and licked up and down her wet folds to generate any ounce of bliss for Emily. Doc inserted a couple fingers gently into Emily. She began moving them back and forth as Emily's hips began to sway. Doc continued her ravenous ways with her tongue and she could feel Emily's body responding.

All of Emily's muscles tightened in her body and Doc's fingers became squished between Emily's triumphant release. Emily screamed out in pure pleasure and ripped her hands free from the tape. She immediately ran her fingers through Doc's hair, pulling her face back up to hers and crashing their lips together. She could taste her own desire on Doc's lips. Doc kept her fingers in place for a little while until Emily had fully come back down from her high. Doc tenderly removed her fingers and laid her head on Emily's chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart. Emily wrapped her arms around her lover, holding her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Doc whispered.

"Ya, I know." Emily smiled to herself. "I love you, too."

* * *

***Standing nervously with fingers fiddling behind my back staring at the ground* Um, review, please?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello Everybody... here is the next update! So I went back and read a few chapters just to refresh my memory of where I have been taking this story... I kinda realized that as I write, not all of the things, places, people are completely accurate. I never really meant them to be on point, but I just hope you all dont hold it against me. If I haven't siad it yet, this is purely for entertainment purposes only. I am not, in any way, shape, or form trying to be a serious writer. It is just a way to relax and escape. I hope it does the same for you all. Okay, enough rambling... wait, one more ramble, I must also say that I am thinking of wrapping this one up soon. Maybe in a chapter or two. We'll see! Okay, Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 – Doctor Loveless**

Emily had just buttoned up Doc's shirt for her when a knock rapped on the front door. Emily glanced at Doc and raised an eyebrow as if to ask if she knew who was there. Doc shrugged with her good arm. Emily stood up from the bed and walked out of the room into the front room. She opened the door and gazed up toward a light haired older gentleman in a long coat and a doctor's bag on his side.

"Good afternoon, Miss. I'm looking for Doc Campbell. Is she in?" The gentle speaking older man spoke softly enough that Emily had to lean in just a bit in order to hear clearly.

"Oh, uh, yes, she is in the 1st exam room. Are you the doctor from the city?" Emily inquired.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Loveless, and who are you?" Doctor Loveless held out his hand to shake Emily's hand.

"I'm Emily Fitch. I've, uh, been attending to Doc and her injury." Emily took his hand and shook it firmly. She then turned to escort the Doctor into Doc's room.

"Excellent! Do you have a background in medicine?" Doc asked.

"Nope." Emily smiled at Doctor Loveless as she entered the room. She walked over to Doc to help her sit up.

"Naomi, this is Doctor Loveless. Doctor Loveless, Doctor Campbell." Emily introduced them.

"Hello again Andrew. It's good to see you. Sorry you had to come out under these circumstances." Naomi stuck her good hand out to shake Doctor Loveless' hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you knew each other." Emily stood straight up a little embarrassed, an immediate pink covering her face.

"It's okay, Dear. It's been a while since I've been out here, so the introduction was nice." Doctor Loveless smiled reassuring Emily. Doc reached up and interlaced her fingers with Emily's instantly relaxing the redhead. "Alright, let's see the mess you got yourself into."

Doctor Loveless put his bag down and took off his coat. Emily walked over and took it from him, placing it on the hook of the coat rack.

"Is there anything I can get for you Doctor?" Emily asked. Doc couldn't help but smile. She loved when Emily slipped into her assistant mode. She was so enthusiastic to learn all that she could, and she was always eager to help.

"Um, yes, maybe a towel or two and bowl of cold water. Thanks." Doctor Loveless began rolling up his sleeves and opened his bag pulling out a couple of medical tools.

"Yes sir." Emily turned on the spot and attended to his needs.

When Emily reentered the room, she couldn't help but stop and stare for a moment. She saw Doctor Loveless assisting Doc with pulling off the shirt she had just finished buttoning up. A flash of a moment from earlier this morning burned her memory. She couldn't help but smile. Doctor Loveless spoke to Doc pulling Emily out of her brief daze. She set the towels down by Doctor Loveless' side and placed the bowl of water on the table next to the bed. Emily circled back around the bed and interlaced her fingers with Doc's hand.

"Ah, now I see." Doctor Loveless smiled.

"What?" Emily leaned in trying to see what it was that Doctor Loveless might have found in Doc's shoulder. She hoped that Miss Effy dug out all of the bullet pieces and left nothing for infection. She thought she did, but when Doctor Loveless spoke, Emily's face flashed concern.

Doctor Loveless chuckled at the sight of Emily and Doc's hands. "I see you have found yourself a good assistant, Doc. I'm guessing she has been great about giving you quite the personal attention with your injury. It looks great, and on the road to healing nicely."

Doc giggled to herself, winked at Emily, and squeezed her hand. "I couldn't have asked for anyone better. I attribute any of my healing success to her, and Miss Effy, of course. She pulled the bullet out."

"And how is Miss Effy? Her girls doing alright?" Doctor Loveless was the Doc that all the town's folk would see when he made his rounds once a month before Doc moved into town. He, like Doc, was always good about checking in on Miss Effy's girls.

"She's good. Her girls are good. Actually, Pandora just had a beautiful little girl. Both are doing well. Actually, when you finish up here, you mind going over and checking on her? Since this happened I haven't gotten over to check on them. By all means, settle yourself in first. You stayin' at the hotel?" Doc questioned.

"I don't mind at all. And I was planning on getting a room in just a bit. I wanted to stop in here first and check on you." Doctor Loveless really did have a gentle demeanor. He was very soft spoken and had the most tenderness of touches.

Doctor Loveless finished up the examination of Doc's wound and did a semi regular exam check up on her at the same time. A few minutes later and with a clean bill of health, other than the gunshot wound, Emily was once again assisting Doc with buttoning her shirt. Emily walked Doctor Loveless out and thanked him again for coming out and helping Doc in her time of need.

"Thanks again, Sir. If you need anything, I would be happy to help. I'm still learning, but I'm a quick learner and can handle most anything." Emily reached out again to shake his hand.

"Please, call me Andrew. And I might take you up on your offer. I haven't taught in years, but I always loved seeing the excitement in a young student's eyes. And yours, Dear, hold a Montana's sky full! Your first assignment, keep that Doc in there from exerting too much effort. She needs rest more that anything right now. That means nothing around her that will excite her, any more than you already do." Doctor Loveless took Emily's hand, smiled, winked, and stepped out the door.

Emily smiled and walked back into to see her lover.

"Doctor Loveless, or rather Andrew, said you need rest and less excitement. He also said that he wouldn't mind teaching me a little bit while he was here." Emily beamed with pleasure.

"Well, as a Doctor myself, I have to agree with the more rest, but I have a feeling that less excitement won't happen as long as you are around." Doc smirked.

"He mentioned that. Let me rephrase what he said. It was more rest and less excitement than you already get with me just being in your presence." Emily smirked back and leaned into capture Doc's lips.

Doc and Emily spent the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms, resting as prescribed by the new temporary Doctor in town, and talking about what the future now holds.

* * *

"Babes, are you going to work tonight?" Katie rolled herself up onto her elbow and propped her head up with her hand. She peered over at the fully naked Miss Effy, who was now flipping through her wardrobe, seeking out a dress for tonight.

"Yes. I need to attend to the girls. Make sure nothing happens to them." Miss Effy never took her gaze off her dresses.

"Are, um, are you, ya know, gonna have to do anything, ya know, with someone?" Katie almost never allowed anyone to see her vulnerable. Confidence was her livelihood. She almost never faltered, except to a select few, being her sister, and now to this jaw dropping beautiful bare woman who stood before her.

Miss Effy heard the timid voice that her lover tried her best to cover up. She turned on her heels and caught Katie's eyes with hers. "My time as a lady is over." Miss Effy walked back over to the bed and peered deep into those chocolate brown eyes. She pressed her lips to Katie's and softly kissed her worry away. "You are my life, my love, my heart. Nobody else will ever be in my bed ever again, except for you. I plan to uphold your father's request. I will buy you a house and we will make our own life outside of this place."

Katie smiled. She didn't think she could be any happier than she was right now, but then again she was pretty sure she had that same thought earlier in the day when she was tangled up in the arms of her lover, both naked and gasping for breath from their previous excursions.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Both Miss Effy and Katie looked toward the door. Katie brought the sheet up to cover her bare breasts, while Miss Effy grabbed for her robe to cover up her naked body. Once covered, Miss Effy unlocked the door and cracked it open to see none other than Doctor Andrew Loveless standing there.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to visit? It's been awhile." Miss Effy opened the door wide and leaned up against it.

"So it has. Sorry to barge in, but JJ said it was okay to come up." Doctor Loveless stood with a smile on his face.

"I'll have to speak to him about that. I thought I was clear about not allowing any old type of rubbish into this place. We've got standards, ya know?" Miss Effy couldn't hold back that famous smirk of hers any longer. Only the smirk fell into an outright grin.

Katie could hear the exchange that was taking place between her lover and this other man. She could hear the playfulness in Miss Effy's voice, and it reminded her quite well of the way Miss Effy spoke with her when they were flirting back and forth. She watched from afar as Miss Effy leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on this other man's cheek. Her heart sank. Miss Effy's sweetness and playfulness with this man was very reminiscent of the way Miss Effy treated her. She thought for sure they must have a history. She thought how could she ever compete with history. Katie was about to quietly get up and remove herself from the room to the bathroom to get dressed, when Miss Effy spoke.

"My Love, this is Doctor Andrew Loveless. Andrew, this is Katie, the love of my life." Miss Effy stood at the foot of the bed. Katie had tightened her grip on the sheet that was covering her naked self, blushed at Miss Effy's words, and stuck her hand out to meet this Doctor Loveless.

"Hello Kati-," Andrew stared back into a similar set of eyes that he was sure he had just left back over at Doc's office. "Um, weren't you just at Doc's office? And isn't your name Emily?" Andrew looked and felt absolutely confused.

"Really Andrew, you of all people, being a doctor and all, should know that there is this funny little thing that can happen at birth. Sometimes you get two for the price of one." Miss Effy slapped Andrew on the back and chuckled to herself. Katie couldn't hold back a giggle either.

"Oh, right. It's just that you're quite similar to you know, Emily. You don't always see that in these parts. It is nice to meet you Katie." Andrew reached out and grabbed Katie's outstretched hand and placed an innocent kiss on it. Katie blushed. It had been awhile since anybody had done a proper introduction when meeting a lady.

"It's nice to meet you, Doctor Loveless." Katie said as sweetly as possible.

"If I may ask, how in the heck did you seem to rope this one in? I'm sure it is none of my business, but to see Doc _and_ Miss Effy settled down and happy, that is one giant accomplishment." Andrew spoke with Katie while Miss Effy went to pour drinks for everyone. "By two sister's nonetheless."

"I think the real question is how did I get so lucky? Effy, she's just so amazing and sweet. I can't believe she wasn't already snatched up." Katie shifted in the bed and Andrew could see that Katie was a little bit uncomfortable in this situation with her being naked and all.

"Oh geez, I'm so dense sometimes. I just realized I have totally interrupted you two, uh, together. I'll come back later. I just wanted to check in and see how you were and Doc asked me to check in on Panda. I'll, uh, leave you two to it." Andrew shot Miss Effy a wink and smile.

"Here, take this with you. Stop by later, I'll be downstairs in about an hour or so." Miss Effy handed him the drink she made him and shot a grin back in his direction.

"Bye Mistress!" Andrew called out as he reached for the door.

Miss Effy smirked at Andrew's little pet name for her. It was a long story, but it all ended with her receiving this nickname from him after a long night of drinking at the bar and various little jokes created between them that seemed to upset most everybody else in the bar that night.

Miss Effy heard the door close and turned toward the beautiful, and still naked, woman in her bed. She handed Katie her drink and untied her own robe. She slipped it off her shoulders and slipped in the bed beside her lover.

"Who. And. What. Was. That?" Katie couldn't hide the hint of anger in her voice as she spoke through her clenched jaw. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of hurt from the way she saw Miss Effy so casually flirt with Andrew.

"What do you mean? That was Andrew. He used to be the Doctor out here before Doc arrived. He's an old friend." Miss Effy sat up hearing the anger in Katie's voice.

"An old friend? Like as in, relations?" Katie asked to the point.

"What? Oh god no! Oh my god, is that what you think?" Miss Effy couldn't contain her fit of laughter. Katie's eyebrows furrowed together at the sight of her lover laughing at her.

"That's it. I'm outta here. You're sleeping by yourself tonight! Or better yet, why don't you get Andrew, the Doctor, to join you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing as how you both flirted with each other the whole time he was here. I've never seen you smile that much." Katie scooted out of the bed and walked around to Miss Effy's side and began waving her finger in Miss Effy direction, still stark naked.

Miss Effy set her drink down and jumped up to pull Katie into her arms. Katie's eyes began to water and she couldn't hold back the tears.

"Babe, Sweetie, Love. Shh, Shh-shh. It's okay." Miss Effy leaned her head back so she could gaze into her lover's hurt eyes. "Yes Andrew and I are old friends. No, we never had any relations. Yes, we flirted while he was here. Yes, I smiled. No, none of it meant anything. Andrew fancies the, uh, more, uh, gentlemanly type."

Katie shot back out of Miss Effy's arms in surprise. "What?"

"Katie, he has no interest in me or any other women for that matter. I mean its not public knowledge, so when he is here, we put on a show for people so folks would think otherwise. It's one thing for a woman to find love with another woman, but out here in these parts, men get killed for even hinting at fancying another man. It's just the way it is. So, yes, we flirt, but it's harmless." Miss Effy pulled Katie back into her arms and kissed her forehead. Katie laid her head on Miss Effy's shoulder and relaxed into her body.

"Wow. I never would have thought, I mean, I guess it, oh wow. So there is nothing going on?" Katie just needed a little more reassurance.

"Like I said, this bed, it's ours, nobody else's. My heart, it's all yours. I love you Katie Fitch." Miss Effy squeezed Katie tighter into her body. She loved the sensation her body got just by the touch of Katie's skin against hers. There was no way anything was every going to change that.

* * *

**Review? If you feel like it!**

**Side note: Thanks to those who wished me luck in my interview... I think I did alright with it. Only time will tell! But thanks again!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello Everybody! Not feeling too hot about this chapter... Like I said previously, i'm wrapping this one up soon... this isn't the end, but very close! Enjoy!**

**Sorry for making you wait... no excuses! I just lost a bit of motivation for writing for a bit. I'm working on the next chapter already so y'all don't have to wait so long next time!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 – What The Future Holds**

Miss Effy stood at the landing looking out over the crowd of men smoking tobacco, drinking liquor, playing poker and gawking at her girls. It was still pretty early, but the night seemed pretty calm, no one really causing a stir with the ladies. It had been a few hours since Miss Effy had left Katie lying in their bed. Doctor Loveless had yet to show his face round the Saloon again, so Miss Effy just waited in her spot until her old friend came around.

She started thinking a bit more toward the future. She knew she was going to have to give up living in this place in order to follow through with Rob's wishes for his daughter. She wanted to make Katie the happiest she could ever be, but in doing so, she thought, how much of a sacrifice would she need to give. She loved this place. It's been her home for longer than she could remember. The girls needed her, or she liked to believe they did at least in some little way. And even though she was sure the place would still hold itself up if she weren't here every waking moment, she wasn't sure how ready she was to give it all up so quickly.

Miss Effy shook the thoughts out of her mind. Katie was her future, her life. It's who was important now. She loved her and wanted her love and happiness in return. She knew she was going to have to talk to JJ. He needed to know her plans and he was going to have to step up and take on a little bit more responsibility for the place while she was gone. She figured he would ask for a raise. She knew she could easily afford to pay him a little more, that wasn't an issue. It was just with giving him more of the responsibility she felt like she was giving a little more of herself away. She was happy to give up the life of a Lady, but this Saloon was her baby. This Saloon was her sanity.

"Babe?" Katie voice entered her thoughts and startled her. "Babe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fright you. I was just gonna head over to Doc's place and see if Emily wanted to grab a bite to eat at the Hotel. Did you wanna join us?"

"No, I'm okay, but I will escort you over since the sun has already set." Miss Effy wrapped her arm around Katie's waist.

"It's okay, I'll slip out the side door and make my way down there. I'll be okay, I promise."

"There is no way I am letting a beautiful woman walk down the street unattended after dark. I would be a fool to do so." Miss Effy stared into Katie's eyes letting her know she wasn't going to budge.

"Well you are definitely no fool, but there is no reason you need to walk me there. Your Saloon is full of patrons, and the girls need looking after. I am capable of walking myself a little way down the street, day or night." Katie held Miss Effy's eyes, that infamous Katie Fitch stubbornness blazing through her eyes.

Neither seemed to want to budge over their position on what the other would allow. Miss Effy knew deep down that Katie could most likely handle her own self in this town, day or night, but she still felt the need, and want, to keep her safe.

"What if I just walk you out to the street and watch to make sure you get there safe?" Miss Effy asked.

Compromise. She knew she wasn't going to win completely, so she had to form another plan of attack.

"Deal." The corners of Katie's lips twitched up and her eyes brightened. She leaned in and captured Miss Effy's lips to seal the deal. Miss Effy leaned into Katie as she began to pull away from the kiss. She didn't want the kiss to end. Katie felt her lean and wrapped her arms around Miss Effy's neck and walked both of them back to the wall so Miss Effy was now leaning up against her, making their bodies flush from top to bottom. They took a few minutes to themselves and allowed each other to get lost in the kiss. When they finally came up for air, Katie leaned her head up against Miss Effy's. "Ready?"

Miss Effy watched as her beautiful woman sauntered down the board sidewalk toward Doc's office. A smile was plastered on her face, as she knew Katie was purposefully swaying her hips from side to side just to tease her.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Katie stated as she entered the front office area. She made sure to say it loud enough so that whatever it was that Doc and Emily were doing in that exam room, they would stop doing it now and not give Katie a free show. Katie rapped lightly on the door waiting for the okay to open it and enter the room.

"Come in." Katie heard Doc's voice and entered.

"Katie!" Emily squealed at the excitement of seeing her sister. A huge smile was on her face no doubt the Doc had something to do with it, because Emily was never that happy to see her.

"Hey Ems. I was wondering if you wanted to join me for some supper at the Hotel?" Katie asked.

Emily was sitting on the bed next to Doc. She turned her head and looked to see if Doc would mind if she went and spent a little time with her sister.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine. Might just take a little nap. A bit tired from the days antics." Doc shot Emily a wink and smiled. "Would you mind bringing me back a little something as well? Whatever they got that's hot will do."

Emily nodded and got up off the bed. She doubled checked that Doc was comfortable before grabbing her coat and heading out with Katie leading the way.

* * *

They girls walked in silence back to the Hotel, both just enjoying the clear night's sky and the sounds that they would have to soon get use to as the soundtrack of their new home.

The girls were seated and gave their drink and food orders before they spoke.

"So, I see you and Doc have settled in nicely." Katie smirked.

"Look who's talking," Emily shot right back. "It has been a while since you have been this happy."

"I really am. I mean I know this is all so new and happening so quick, but well… um, Em, can I be honest with you?" Half way through her thought, Katie felt a bit of fear creep up inside her.

Emily saw a flash of uneasiness in Katie's eyes. "Yes, of course."

"I am so happy with Effy. She makes me feel everything I have ever dreamed about feeling for someone, and then more. But, I'm afraid she might get bored of me. I know this sounds silly, and kind of out of the blue, but tonight, while she was working, I had plenty of time to think. And well, I was thinking that she is use to living in the Saloon and the lifestyle that it brings. I'm not that and she was talking about moving out of the Saloon and getting a place of our own, and what if she gets bored without being around that? What if she realizes that I'm not what she wants or needs anymore? I don't know if I could handle that. Am I crazy for thinking this?" Katie finally let it all out. She had been thinking about this for the last couple of hours. She wanted so bad to keep Miss Effy happy, but she started to second guess herself in all of this.

"Katie, are you being serious? Effy absolutely loves you. I can't believe that hard-ass Katie Fitch is doubting herself. This isn't you. Are you really that scared?" Emily looked her sister straight in the eyes, making sure she held her gaze.

Katie just stared back at her sister, eyes starting to well up, "Yes."

Emily stood up and walked around to the other side of the table sitting down next Katie. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close. Katie's eyes let out a few tears, but she did her best to keep the rest of them in. She didn't want to break down here, in the Hotel, where everybody could see her.

"Katie, you have nothing to be afraid of. I talked with Naomi and she has had a talk or two with Effy. Naomi said she has never seen her this happy, this ecstatic about anyone, ever. You really have captured her heart. You have nothing to worry about." Emily did her best to reassure Katie.

"Yeah, I know, but that is now. Who is to say that down the road someone else won't turn her head?" Katie knew that she probably was sounding crazy, but she also knew that Emily was really the only one who she could voice her craziness to without being judged.

"Do you love her? Does she love you? The answer to those questions are Yes and Yes. That is all that matters. You make her happy and she makes you happy. I can see it and Naomi can see it. Hell, I'm sure the whole town can see it. Yes, the future is unknown, but it is for all of us. It comes down to what we make of it."

"I know you're right. I think, I think I just needed to hear it, you know, from someone else." Katie let out a huge breath that she had been holding in. She smiled at her sister, exchanging a silent "thank you" with their eyes. Emily got up and took her seat again opposite Katie. Shortly thereafter, their food arrived and both dug in for a few minutes before resuming talk.

"You said that you two were going to move out of the Saloon and get your own place. Why?" Emily inquired.

"Well, I mean I don't necessarily mind that Saloon, but Effy said something about upholding Dad's wish for me. So I think that she feels that she has to keep me away from that lifestyle and make sure I stay a presentable young woman in society. Or something like that." Katie giggled at the last little bit.

"Well do you care where you live?" Emily asked.

"Honestly, not at the moment. I mean I just want to be with Effy. If it means we stay in the Saloon and call that home then so be it. I think at some point I might want our own place, but really, as long as I get to sleep next to Effy at night, then I'm happy." Katie said with all the sincerity she had.

"Well, if you just need to get away for a bit from the Saloon, you will always be welcome in our home. You know there are plenty of extra rooms for you to choose from and I wouldn't mind if you stay every now and then so we can catch up on every thing." Emily reached her hand out and grasped a hold of Katie's hand. She gave it a little squeeze for added reassurance.

* * *

The girls sat and talked a while longer. Neither of them noticed Doctor Loveless getting up from a nearby table and slipping out after finishing his meal. He had overhead most of the conversation between the two. He was going to say a brief hello but decided against it as the conversation between the two deepened. He didn't want to interrupt. He made his way across the street to the Saloon and went to find his longtime friend.

"Hey stranger." Miss Effy approached Doctor Loveless who had taken a seat near the end of the bar.

"Hey yourself." Doctor Loveless said with a hint of laughter in his eyes. He loved the easiness between he and Miss Effy.

"How's Doc? How are my girls?" Miss Effy poured her self a drink as she took the seat next to him.

"Everybody is fine. Doc is actually quite well. I hear that is thanks to you and her new assistant." Doctor Loveless smirked.

"Well, I did what I could. Can't have that one leaving us. She's too important to me. And if you repeat that to her, I will sick big bubba over there on ya for a good week." Miss Effy pointed toward the other end of the bar at one of the bigger cowboys in the place. He was known to have a short temper, a bit aggressive.

"Don't make promises you couldn't keep." Doctor Loveless said with a wink and a laugh.

Miss Effy almost choked on her liquor. She glanced sideways toward Doctor Loveless and let out a good hearty laugh.

"So I saw your beautiful lady with her beautiful twin at the Hotel just a bit ago. I was going to say hello, but they seemed to be in a thoughtful discussion." Doctor Loveless raised an eyebrow waiting for Miss Effy to take the bait.

"Spit it out Andrew. I know you overheard something and you're just dying to ask."

"Are you happy?" Doctor Loveless asked.

Miss Effy wasn't expecting that. Of course she was happy. She had the most beautiful woman in love with her, her business was doing better than ever, her best friend in the town was okay and healing nicely, and she had never been satisfied more often or better than ever by the hands of one, Miss Katie Fitch. Life was pretty damn good.

"Yes, of course." Miss Effy replied.

"Is Katie happy?" Doctor Loveless asked.

"What are you getting at Andrew? Did you hear something? What is it?"

"I'm not trying to play games with you. I don't really know if it's my place, but I overheard a bit of the girls conversation and they were discussing Katie's happiness and her fear of not making you happy in the future."

"Why would she not make me happy in the future?" Miss Effy asked, but more to herself.

"Well, there was mention of possible living situations. Something about if you're not living in this place, you might get bored of her or something. Look, I'm not trying to cause trouble, but I just wanted you to know, she sounded pretty scared and concerned about it. You look happier than I have ever seen you. I think she is a good person for you if this is what she does to you. I'm just trying to give you a heads up about it all."

As if on cue, both Doctor Loveless and Miss Effy looked up to the landing to see Katie walk behind the other ladies and head towards hers and Miss Effy's room. Katie turned and caught both their eyes and gave a little wave and sweet smile to the both of them. But even from that far away, Miss Effy could see concern in her lover's eyes.

"I hate to run out on you, Andrew, but I think I have a beautiful young woman in my room who needs my attention." Miss Effy stood from her stool.

"Oh by all means, please take care of your business." Doctor Loveless laughed. "I'll come round tomorrow and maybe we can do a bit more catching up."

"Absolutely." Miss Effy winked and turned to head toward the stairs that lead up to the landing and the rooms beyond.

She ascended the stairs and turned the corner. As she reached the bedroom door, she stopped and took a slow deep breath. She turned the knob and entered. She saw her lover curled up on the bed. She could see that her body was shaking and could hear her soft cries. Apparently Katie had not heard her come in, so she quietly crossed the room and laid down next to her wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close.

Katie wiped away at her tears, not wanting Miss Effy to see her cry. She thought it was silly, and she didn't want her to worry over these shed tears. It was really just her releasing the rest of the pent up fear that she had held onto throughout her and Emily's talk. Emily had opened her eyes to see that what was right in front of her was what was real. There was no need to worry about the future because the future was for them to decide. She knew Miss Effy loved her and was happy, she could see it clear as day on her face. She was sure that Miss Effy knew she was crying so it didn't surprise her when she turned in her arms to face her, there was so much concern and fear in Miss Effy's eyes.

"Babe, what's going on? Talk to me please." Miss Effy spoke softly, not wanting to provoke any more tears to be shed.

Katie took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean for you to see this. I'm okay. Everything is okay. I just… I just had a good talk with Ems, and she shed some light for me." Katie attempted a smile, but Miss Effy could see that it was nowhere near reaching her eyes.

"Babe…" Miss Effy's eyes pleaded with her.

"Look I was just scared for a second, you know, about the future. I was just scared that maybe I wouldn't be good enough in the long run. I mean you were talking about buying a place away from here and I know this is your home, and I thought since you were so use to this lifestyle that you would get bored with just little old me at home. So I got it in my head that I may not be good enough for you, but I know now that what matters is what is here and now. And right now you are my everything. So I shouldn't worry about what is to come." Katie laid it out for her.

"Katie, look at me." Miss Effy waited to make sure she had Katie's full attention. "I don't care if I have to sell this place tomorrow and leave this town with you hand in hand. I'm never going to get bored with you. I love you. You make me extremely happy just to be able to stand next to you in a room. If you don't want to live here, I'm completely okay with it. In my life, to be happy, all I have to do is see your smile and I'm content."

"But that's it, Eff. I don't really want to leave here yet. I don't care about buying a place and moving out of here. I don't care where I call home as long as it's with you. I mean, yes someday would be nice to get our own place, but right now I'm happy. And whatever my father told you to do, ignore it. I'll deal with him when the time comes. I'm happy here, with you." Katie leaned in and captured her lips.

Miss Effy decided right then and there that the rest of the night belonged to Katie. JJ could handle whatever happened down at the bar and the ladies knew what they had to do. Tonight, just as much for Katie, Miss Effy needed to feel the arms of her lover wrapped around her. Needed to lie next to her and gaze into her eyes. And, more than anything else, needed to feel as close as she possibly could to the woman who owned her heart.

* * *

**Review?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Home, Sweet Home**

_The following morning…_

"You ready?" Emily yelled down the hall to Doc as she packed up a few more supplies from the medicine cabinet in the supply room.

"Um, yeah. You sure you wanna go back to the house today? I mean we could stay here in town for another night, enjoy not having to worry about making dinner or making the bed in the morning."

Doc was little hesitant to leave the comfort of living in town. She wanted more than anything to get Emily back out to the house and begin making their life together, but the thing was, with her having a busted shoulder for the time being, that would mean Emily would have to do most everything around the house and Doc would just be a lazy lump on the porch. At least in town, she could consult with Doctor Loveless and make her way walking about through the town catching up with the town folk. The other issue with being alone out at their place, Doc wasn't so sure she could adhere to the "no sex" rule Emily had decided to enforce after hearing what Doctor Loveless had to say about needing lots of rest and less excitement. Doc thought it was totally unfair and tried voicing her opinion, but she was coming to learn that Miss Emily Fitch had one hell of a stubborn streak in her when she wanted.

"First of all, I don't mind making dinner. And second, who said we would be getting out of bed in the morning for it to be made?" Emily popped her head into the room to make sure Doc got a glimpse of that mischievous little grin that seemed to have found her way onto her lips.

"Wait, what? You said no sex. You can't tease me like that. Remember he said less excitement. That just makes me beyond excited." Doc whined out and hunched back onto the bed knowing full well that Emily was in fact just teasing.

Emily crossed the room and straddle Doc's body sitting on her lap. Doc continued to pout but did wrap her good arm around Emily's waist and pulled her in just a little bit closer.

"I don't mean to tease, Naoms. You think this "no sex" rule is hard just on you? I mean all I have to do is look at you and my heart beats faster, my vision blurs a little, and you have no idea the effect your cute little pout right now is doing between my legs. I swear, if I had my say, you and me would never leave the comfort of our bed. That's a fact!" Emily leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Doc's lips. The pout on Doc's lips instantly turned up and became a huge grin.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets get this horse moving. No time to waste. The quicker we get to our home, the quicker you can work on getting me well rested… in bed." Doc went to stand nearly knocking Emily to the floor. She caught her hand with her good arm and saved her from landing on her bum. Doc smiled tenderly and pulled her in close. Doc placed a sweet kiss on Emily's forehead. "Lets go home."

Doc wasn't completely useless. Although she only had the use of one arm, Emily still made sure that she was helping with loading the wagon and making sure the young boys from the stables fixed the horses up right. If she saw Doc get a little winded then she knew that was enough for the time being, but at least with the little help she was giving, it made Doc feel important and not just a bump in the road.

Before heading out of town, they had a few errands to do. First stop, next door at Freddie's place. Although Emily had most of what she brought with her still back at the house, she knew that she would probably be smart to get a pair of those men's trouser's that Doc wears since she knows that she will have to help with the horses while Doc is resting. She didn't think it would be useful to be trotting around in a dress out their on the land. For one, how quickly she would get it dirty, and two, she just figured something would get in the way out there. There is a lot more flowing fabric to a dress then there ever would be to a shirt and trousers. So, much to Doc's dismay, in they went to visit Freddie.

"Ah and how is our little patient doing today?" Freddie leaned down and grabbed Doc's cheek giving it a slight squeeze.

Instantly Doc swung her leg out clipping Freddie's heel and pushed him backwards with her good arm, putting Freddie right down to the ground on his ass. Doc triumphantly lifted her foot onto Freddie's chest and leaned over her knee to stare him straight in the face.

"Better than you at the moment!" Doc said with a goofy grin.

Emily came up from behind Doc, seeing the sight of Freddie on the floor with Doc pinning him down with her foot.

"Naomi Campbell! What are you doing?" Emily squealed out.

Doc jumped back a half step releasing Freddie from his capture. Freddie jumped up and stood at attention as if he were just as much in trouble as Doc and were about to receive a scolding for him self.

"What? What? We were just having a bit of fun. He's fine. He's used to being in that position." Doc couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm so sorry. I think you have met my sister, but I don't think we've formally met, I'm Emily Fitch." Emily extended her hand.

"Freddie, at your service. So you finally get this one in for her annual fitting?" Freddie took Emily's hand and gave a gentle shake, then motioned to Doc about the fitting.

"Annual fitting?" Emily questioned.

"No, no, this visit isn't for me. This little one here needs some work clothes for the ranch." Doc did her best to bring the subject back to Emily.

"Wait a minute. Do you need to get new clothes as well? If you do, we may as well get them now, rather than having to take another trip into town at a later date. We're here so lets do it now." Emily addressed Doc.

"But I hate getting new clothes. My old ones are fine. Look only two holes in this shirt. Ask Freddie. That is much better than what I usually come in with. Do I have to?" Emily knew Doc could whine and pout but really this was a new one for her. She was acting like a 3 year old about to throw a fit.

"Seriously Naomi, you're gonna throw a fit?" Emily stood with her hands on her waist.

"Now you see what I have to deal with on a regular basis with this one. I'm glad there is finally somebody else here to help me deal with it." Freddie went and stood next to Emily with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Humph!" Doc could see she was outnumbered on this one. She decided to hunch her shoulders and dragged herself into the back and over to the mirrors where Freddie had his measuring station.

Doc stood waiting for Emily to come help her strip off her pants and shirt so Freddie could get his exact measurements. Emily sauntered over and began unbuttoning Doc's shirt.

"If you're a good little girl, I'll make sure you get rewarded when we get home." Emily whispered into Doc's ear.

Doc gulped hard and refocused her attention to make sure she was the best little girl she could be. Even if there was a "no sex" rule on the table, she knew that any reward from Emily would be well worth it.

Freddie measured up Doc in record time without her squirming around. He much attributed that to Emily standing right next to her keeping her in check. Next up was Emily. Doc sat in a chair near the mirrors so she could have the best view of Emily in her undergarments. Freddie took all her measurements than left the back room to allow Emily to get dressed. Doc, of course, stayed to make sure Emily didn't need any extra help.

Once Emily was dressed, both she and Doc made their way out to the front to place their order. Doc got her usual and Emily placed her order for two pairs of trousers, two shirts, and Doc insisted on her getting at least two new dresses. Emily argued, but Doc insisted and Freddie did as Doc said. Just as Freddie was finishing up writing the order, another customer came through the door.

"What are you two doing here?" Katie asked surprised.

"I could ask you two the same thing." Emily stated back.

Miss Effy and Katie came strolling into Freddie's store, hand in hand. After their amazing night together, Miss Effy suggested that this morning they come over and get Katie a new dress or two. Miss Effy wanted to spoil Katie just a bit and she knew that this was one of the ways to do it.

"You're spoiling her, aren't you?" Doc looked straight into Miss Effy's eyes, smiling from ear to ear. She knew exactly what she was doing because she was basically doing the same thing for Emily.

"Maybe? I wouldn't call it spoiling as much as I would indulging in my woman." Miss Effy smirked. "Looks like you're doing better, Boston."

"Much better, thank you! Emily and I are just finishing up some errands then we are heading back out to the ranch. You and Katie should join us one night this week. There's plenty of room out there to stay the night and wait until you taste these girls cooking. Amazing!"

Doc chatted with Miss Effy as the two sisters chatted about the clothes they were having made for each of them. Katie was disgusted when she heard about Emily getting "man clothing," but did understand that with Doc recovering the place would still need some attending. And as Katie put it, "why on earth would anyone choose to ruin such a perfectly fine dress by doing that kind of work in it." Both Doc and Emily said their goodbyes to the two and reminded them about dinner out at the Ranch in two nights time.

Next, Doc and Emily shot over to the General Store to get the needed supplies for the next week. Food, a couple more things for the ranch, and Doc needed to send out a medicine order for her office. Lucky for Doc, the General Store was nice enough to send her order with their orders to the big city so that she didn't have to pay extra shipping costs. In exchange, she always gave the family free medical anything. Doc introduced Emily to the storeowner and added her name to the account she had with them. That way if she ever needed anything she could just come in and pick it up without worry.

Next, they headed to the bank to do the same. Doc wanted to put Emily on her accounts so she could have full access to whatever she needed. Emily also wanted to open up an account for both her and Katie that they could put their own money into. Their father left them with a little bit of money for anything they may need to start off. Although he knew that both seemed very well taken care of by Doc and Miss Effy, he still felt the need to take care of his daughters in some way. This was what he could do for now.

Doc and Emily entered the bank hand in hand. Emily could feel Doc's hand tense a little. Jack was back behind the counter looking healthier than the last time they saw him. After all was over, Jack came to and ended up with a very nasty bump and cut to the back of his head. Things appeared back to normal in the bank.

"Doc, wow you look good. How's the arm feel?" Jack asked.

"Doing alright Jack. Got to keep it in place for a bit so as not to stretch the wound, but feeling stronger and stronger day by day. How bout you? Those men didn't scare you away from the bank I see." Doc relaxed her grip a bit in Emily's hand.

"Nah, this is my livelihood. I love this town and I love serving the people. I can't be scared that easily. Although, the bump and cut was a good one. But back in the saddle I go and here I am to serve you. What can we do for ya?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if you properly got the chance to meet the love of my life last time our paths crossed. This here is Miss Emily Fitch." Doc introduced Emily and Emily couldn't help but blush.

"How do you do Miss Fitch? It's a pleasure to meet you." Jack extended his hand and Emily graciously took it.

"Pleased to meet you Jack." Emily smiled.

"So Jack, couple things. I need to get this beautiful woman here attached to my account. She can have free access to any of it. Also, I do believe she would like to open her own account for her and her sister as well." Doc got straight down to business. No need to be in this place any longer than necessary. The more she stood there, the more memories came back of Emily screaming. She wanted out and she wanted out fast.

"Right, absolutely Doc. I just need to get a couple signatures from the two of you and I will handle the rest. What address would you like to use?" Jack asked.

"I'll be living with Doc, out at the ranch." Emily couldn't hide her excitement.

"Perfect. That makes it that much easier. And for the account for you and your sister, would that happen to be the young lady, Katie I believe it was, that came in earlier with Miss Effy? You both bare a striking resemblance to each other. If Miss Effy hadn't introduced her to me, I would have assumed you two were one in the same." Jack asked.

"Uh, yes. They were here?" Emily inquired.

"Yes, they stopped by a little earlier, deposits for the Saloon and then Miss Effy withdrew some money to "spoil her girl" as she put it." Jack said with a smile.

"We just ran into them in Fred's shop. Miss Effy has no idea what she is in for." Emily laughed.

"Well lucky for you, Miss Katie already set up an account for the two of you. She put in a little bit of money, but if you have more to add, I'd be happy to do so." Jack offered.

Emily handed over quite a bit more money to add to the account. She thought her father had entrusted her with all the money, but it looks like Rob gave each of the girls a little bit. Jack deposited the money into the account and gave Emily a receipt of her actions.

"Thank you for your help. It was very nice to meet you." Emily made her goodbye.

"Thanks again Jack. Sometime next week lets have you out to the ranch for supper." Doc offered.

"You're very welcome. And supper would be great. Have a great day you two." Jack waved back toward them as they exited the bank.

Doc and Emily headed back down to her office where she was hoping to find Doctor Loveless before they headed out of town. Just as she guessed, Doctor Loveless was sat in her office chair, feet up on her desk, hat covering his face, catching a few extra minutes of shuteye.

"Eh-hem!" Doc made her presence known.

Doctor Loveless' feet flew off the desk and as he went to stand he lost his balance and fell out of the chair onto the floor.

"Serves you right for dirtying my desk with those crusty old boots." Doc laughed.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. I thought I got rid of you already. I figured since you weren't here this morning you already took off back to the ranch and you were letting me do my thing." Doctor Loveless stood and brushed whatever dirt there was off of his clothes.

Emily stood back and watched the banter unfold. She was quite enjoying this.

"Your "thing" better be more than just catching a few winks." Doc said.

"Oh it is. I also read a little, get the town gossip from the lovely ladies down at the tea room in the Hotel, and if I'm really feeling extra ambitious, I might actually check out a patient or two, but no more than that. These bones are getting old, can't handle the up and down and bending over it takes to see patients any more." Doctor Loveless was able to hold a straight face all the way up until the last bit.

"You're too much Andrew." Doc laughed out at his ridiculous banter.

"And that's why you love me!" Doctor Loveless grinned.

"If you say so." Doc grinned back. "I put in an order for more medicine so it should arrive in the next three days or so. It won't be sent out until tomorrow morning so if you find anything you need to add, please feel free to add it to the list at the store. I know the Prescott family needs a check up this week. Just had another one. Also, you know about Pandora. As for anyone else, I was supposed to check up on the few families out on the upper rim this week. I usually spend a night out there in order to spend enough time with them all without feeling rushed. Any of the families are happy to set you up. But if you ask me, Mrs. Spencer makes the best suppers in the state."

"Eh-hem. Excuse me!" Emily playfully elbowed Doc in the ribs.

"I mean, until now that is. You should swing by our place sometime to experience the "new" best supper in the state." Doc smiled and rubbed her ribs.

"That's better." Emily smiled.

"Indeed I will. I'll go out to the rim after the medicine supply gets here. And don't worry about everything else. Just get some rest, remember less excitement will heal you faster. Emily I am trusting you can keep an eye on this one for me. She's a stubborn one." Doctor Loveless solicited.

"Yes!" Emily smiled.

"Okay, you two, off to your humble abode. Get this one to bed once you get there. I'm pretty sure this has been the most she has been up since the incident since she is starting to look a bit pale. Oh, Emily, I was wondering if maybe in a few days, once you are all settled, you would come back into town for a day so I could do a little teaching with you? I'm dying at the chance to impart my knowledge on a willing mind." Doctor Loveless said.

"Absolutely. I can't wait to learn all about this. Babe, you won't mind?" Emily turned toward Doc and asked.

"Don't mind at all. Andrew here is a wealth of knowledge. Take all the chances you get to learn from him. You know I was actually thinking, of course this would be a little later on down the line, but maybe you and I can take a trip out to Brighton and stay there for a week, you know visit your family and then maybe he could show you a little more of the stuff he has to deal with there. That is if you wouldn't mind, Andrew?" Doc asked.

"I'd be delighted to have you. Besides, then you will get the chance to meet David, my partner." Doctor Loveless had a huge smile on his face.

"What? Why is this the first I have heard of this?" Doc chimed in.

"Because I haven't seen you in a while and just after the last time you were in Brighton, he came into town. He is also a doctor, so I suggested we share the workload and he and I joined forces. Well, it turned out he needed a place to stay so I offered up my place for a bit 'til he found the perfect place for himself. After a short bit, it was clear that his perfect place was there with me. It just happened. I don't know what else to tell you." Doctor Loveless was beaming.

"Oh that is so perfect. I love it. We will definitely be visiting and I can't wait to meet him. You look so happy when talking about him, just then. He must be something so special." Emily couldn't hold back her enthusiasm.

"He most definitely is. Now get you two. I don't want to see you for at least three to five days. Doc needs her rest." Doctor Loveless began to push them out the door.

Doc and Emily said their goodbyes and hopped up onto the board of the wagon. They turned the wagon toward the outskirts of the town and off they went. It took them a little less than an hour to make it to their home. They unloaded, put the perishable items away, than headed for the stairs. Emily fixed an easy meal for the both of them and brought it along to eat in bed. Both shed their clothes and buried themselves under the covers. The rest of the day was left to themselves, eating, resting, reading, laughing, talking and, of course, kissing and cuddling.

* * *

**Review please... don't worry this wasn't the end. I know I said in a chapter or two I might finish this up... but I just keep letting my fingers type to see where it goes. I'm not quite done with it yet. The chapter was a bit of a filler, but hopefully it is pointing the story in the right direction for the two couples.**** So there is still more to come! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again for your support with the story!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's another update. Hope you enjoy. A bit shorter than most, but thought I would get something out there for ya. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Glad to see that people still are reading this! Thanks again. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 26 – Rediscover**

It had been a few days now that Emily and Doc had been together out at their home without any interruptions. They easily slipped into a simple morning routine. Doc was always up first and went downstairs to put on coffee. She learned quickly that Emily liked to have a few extra minutes of sleep. The past couple of mornings Emily would come down the stairs about 10-15 minutes after Doc, still sleepy, but absolutely adorable. Doc couldn't help but add this time of day to the list of best moments of the day. Really any moment with Emily made the list, but she couldn't help but close her eyes later on during the day and remember back to those exact moments of seeing her come down the stairs, her astounding red hair a bit messy from the nights sleep, her eyelids still a bit droopy, and the most endearing little smile upon her lips. After the first night, Emily decided she didn't want to wear her night gown anymore, but rather one of Doc's shirts, so another added bonus to the morning was seeing her lady walk around in nothing but one of her shirts on.

This morning was no different than the last couple of them. Doc stood with her back leaning up against the kitchen counter. She had her hot cup in hand pulled up to her lips so she could blow on it to cool it down just enough to drink. Right on queue, Emily came waltzing down the steps and entered the kitchen. Doc stood hiding her smile behind her coffee cup, but Emily could see it in her eyes. She stopped just inside the kitchen door.

"And why are you so happy this morning, Miss Campbell?" Emily did her best to keep her own smile in check.

"Oh, no reason. Just had a thought run through my mind," Doc shot back, still with a big smile.

"And what would that be?" Emily crossed her arms across her chest, but allowed her smile to break out upon her face.

"Just thinking how I have to be the most luckiest woman in the world!" Doc put her cup down and began her way over to Emily.

"Oh yeah? And how do you figure that?" Emily decided to play a little and took a few steps away in the opposite direction, now heading into the dinning room. Her intentions were clear, she wanted to tease Doc a bit by making her work for her morning kiss.

"If you were standing in front of a mirror right now, trust me, you would be thinking the same thing." Doc caught on to Emily's little game and picked up her step to close the distance before Emily could put the dinning room table between them.

"Oh, I have a good idea of what I look like, but I still beg to differ on you being the luckiest woman. I think you have some competition on that part. I'm pretty sure I get to take that honor." Emily was successful in getting around the table, now smiling so wide just to tease Doc a little more.

"Oh really? And how do you figure that?" Doc placed both hands on the table and leaned over it toward Emily.

"Um, have you seen yourself? Not only are you the most beautiful woman I've ever met, but you're smart, you're funny, you have the utmost compassion for people, and I trust you with my whole heart." Emily blushed a little bit at the last part. She smiled to herself and saw Doc's eyes soften at her admission.

"Yep, you're right. You're the luckiest." Doc smiled wide and saw Emily's eyes widen at how surprised she was by her response. This was exactly what Doc wanted, she didn't hesitate as she moved swiftly around the table and continued to chase after her love.

Emily took a half second with her surprise at Doc's response, but then realized that the chase had begun again. She scurried into the parlor where a good-sized couch was in the middle of the room. Just as she rounded the corner of the couch she felt Doc's arm wrapped around her and her body lean against hers, toppling them both over onto it.

Doc winced, but only because of the expectation of it going to hurt. When she realized that there was no pain, she opened her eyes and smiled at Emily.

"Oh my God. Babe, are you okay? Does it hurt?" Emily saw the wince in Doc's face and knew that it may have been too much exertion on Doc's part. She noticed right after the wince Doc plastered a smile on her face.

"Actually, it didn't hurt. I thought it would, so I braced myself for the pain, but look" Doc moved her arm around a bit to show no pain, "it doesn't hurt at all. I know I still have to be careful to make sure it heals fully, but it seems to be healing up quickly."

Emily grabbed Doc's cheeks with both hands and pressed her lips to Doc's. Doc responded with a moan she couldn't suppress. This of course only spurred Emily on a bit more. Emily readjusted her legs so that she was now straddling Doc's waist above her. She didn't hesitate to pull Doc further onto her body. Doc, of course, did not resist.

Both of the women have been driving themselves crazy with that "no sex" rule that was put into effect to help Doc with a fast recovery. It now appears as though it has paid off. Doc has spent the last few days out on the ranch doing nothing but resting. Of course she had to direct Emily with some of the chores that needed doing, but Emily made sure that the only muscle Doc was using was her mouth by telling her what to do, rather that showing her what to do. Today was the second day in a row that Doc had felt no pain when moving her arm and shoulder. The wound itself was still healing a bit, but it had healed quite nicely so far and Doc had even begun doing a few movement exercises at night to make sure she gets back a full range of motion. With Doc's encouragement, Emily decided it was time for both of them to be rewarded.

Emily wrapped her hands around the back of Doc's neck and pulled her down even harder into the kiss. Doc could feel Emily's body reacting to the kiss and without hesitation she moved her lips down Emily's jaw line and began sucking softly on Emily's pulse point. Emily responded with a loud, uninhibited moan.

"Naomi, I need you. I need you now!" Emily breathed out.

Doc didn't hesitate. First thing's first. The shirt must go. Doc grabbed the bottom of Emily's, or rather her, shirt and yanked it off. Emily was now stark naked on the couch. Doc took a second to gaze at the incredibly breath-taking beauty that now was before her. Sure she had seen her naked before, but each and every time, she couldn't believe that she was hers. She knew she was the luckiest woman in the world.

Emily saw Doc looking down at her. She could see the love pouring out of her eyes. Without a doubt, she was sure that she was the luckiest woman in the world.

Doc leaned down and captured Emily's lips. The kiss was short and rough. Emily leaned her head back as Doc began kissing and licking her way down Emily's body. She stopped to give attention to those "oh so perfect" breasts of Emily's. She knew Emily liked it when she would lick and suck on her nipples. It turned her on even more, and Doc always seemed to know exactly how much attention she needed to give to each one.

"Oh God, don't stop. Don't stop." Emily screamed out.

Doc knew Emily was getting more and more turned on with every lick. She decided it was time to make her move downward. She trailed kisses down Emily's abdomen and kissed the inside of each of her thighs. Emily buried her hands deep into Doc's blonde locks. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed Doc's mouth on her clit. It had been too long since she felt such an exhilarating feeling. With the slightest brush of Doc's lips on her center, she couldn't hold back the shudder that raged throughout her entire body.

Doc took her time as she licked and sucked on Emily's rising hot center. Every now and then she trailed her tongue down through her wet folds just to feel Emily's body hitch with even more excitement.

Emily couldn't hold back the shouts, screams and moans that erupted from deep down inside of her. Doc knew every spot on her body that would make her scream and she wasn't holding back. Just when Emily didn't think she could be any more turned on, Doc slipped two fingers inside her while she continued to let her tongue dance around her clit.

"Take me. Take me now!" Emily's husky voice only drove Doc further to make this moment of release for Emily the best she had ever felt.

Doc moved another finger inside Emily and began thrusting back and forth. Instantly she could feel Emily's walls begin to tighten up around her fingers. She knew she was getting close. As she thrust, she licked and sucked Emily's clit, hearing Emily's breath become shorter and shorter.

In the next moment, as Doc's fingers were crushed by Emily's walls, Emily pulled Doc up into the most intense kiss filled with the most love that she had ever felt. Doc was so turned on herself she didn't even need Emily to touch her. Emily's body began to shudder from the release of her orgasm and Doc's body followed suit. Emily pulled Doc down into her so the both could hold each other through their releases. They stayed holding each other for a while before either one spoke or moved.

It was Emily who let out a deep sigh after a while. Doc lifted her head off Emily's chest to stare into those chocolate brown eyes. Reflecting in those eyes was nothing more than the most admiration for the one she loved. It wasn't a heavy sigh, but rather a sigh of contentment. She was happy. She was home.

Doc and Emily decided to move their love fest up to their room. They spent the rest of the morning rediscovering each other's bodies. Just after lunchtime, both ladies decided to venture downstairs to the kitchen for refueling purposes. Both ladies had thrown on a shirt and some form of trousers and made their way down stairs.

"What the hell are you wearing? And why does Campbell have that ridiculous grin on her face?" It was none other than Katie Fitch.

* * *

**Review, eh? You know... only if you feel like it! :-)**


End file.
